Salt
by Rom247
Summary: Written after Season 8, so the events of season 9 are not taken into account. Harumi is incarcerated and Lloyd is drawn to her again. This story is about desire, love, friendship and the past. Starting with Harumi and Lloyd all the Ninja feature and the story broadens into a few different events that link up... eventually... somehow
1. Salt

**1: Salt**

He looked from the ramparts over the city. White linen banners hung from the structure, not for surrender but victory while smaller black flags lined the streets in remembrance of the three years that Ninjago had mourned their beloved Royal Family. Like the victory banners these had been hung immediately and would probably remain until time ripped them free. He watched the fabric fill like sails as if they held the weight of his precarious life and closed his eyes to the icy gusts that rolled in from the east. Winter was almost upon them

The Princess of Hearts had seen fit to rip the heart out of her city and him, but news from the prison had been brought to him and here he was, again.

She wore the white garb of the defeated and pious and painted her face white once more. She stood in the centre of her dark cell, a pillar of salt, having looked back and seen the horror of her actions, she now held herself in judgement. The harsh red slash across her eyes was gone. She held her upturned hands forward for forgiveness, the paint now slashed across her wrists. The hem of her white robes greyed and scuffed from the daily ritual, she stayed like this until she could no longer hold her arms aloft and would crumble to the floor.

He had started coming to her now daily. When the team retired from training he would slip away. Lifting her weakened body from the floor and wiping the paint from her wrists and face. Her crimes had surpassed any assessment of her fragile mentality, so no event in her past would help gain forgiveness from city or Judge. The news of her repentance and decline had drawn him back. Her life was in his hands again and his fingers touched her skin as he dragged a wet cloth over her face. Dead eyes stared past him as the soft skin beneath the mask pulled and stretched as the paint was wiped clean. For all the evil that the world believed her to be, he knew her life had once been real and good, until one day it was not; the day his actions impacted her life and the mask had appeared. She had once explained with glee how it had begun with him, as if it would excuse her actions. Her dead eyes told a different story now. She knew she had got it wrong. She had tried to articulate her thoughts and reasons but could not find any way to convey how the horror of her past had warped her future. In the courtroom no ears wanted to hear her. On paper, unable to find the words to write her confusion she exhausted her supplies. In her sleep, she relived the nightmare of her youth with older eyes and pleaded with the darkness for forgiveness.

'Why do I feel the need to save everyone?' he said to her still face as her eyes blinked slowly. He had no idea if she heard him. He moved the bowl of water aside and towelled her face gently. He went to the door, knocked and swapped the tray for another. Returning he sat and lifted the lid on one of the two small cups. Steam rose and the aroma travelled. Raising the cup he held it forward to her lips as his fingers, resting below the base gently tipped it forwards. The savoury broth settled on her lips until she parted them to drink. Gently placing the cup back down he removed the lid of the second and also drank. He continued like this, offering her cup up to her quietly and then taking a sip of his own until they were finished. One day she would look at him. The person he knew was there and he longed to speak to. As damaged as she was, he felt close to her 'Harumi' he accidently released her name into the air. He hadn't meant to. He had not said her name on the occasions he had visited and now it echoed in the space tempting him to say more.

'I forgive you. Please forgive me.'

The silence was as loud as any shout and his statement seemed to shout the loudest. _I'm pathetic._ He thought. _That I need you. That I know you're good... Well I believe you're good. They're not the same I know but... But... That's a bad word. I'm finding reasons, excuses. I shouldn't be here..._ and then whispered 'I should never have come'

He rose and moved to the door. Behind him, the gentlest voice... 'don't leave me'


	2. Shadows

**2: Shadows**

He left the prison, later than he ever had before. As he walked the no mans land between the inner fortification and the large outer gates, he came to a stop. In the moment she had spoken to him, his thoughts had been swayed. He had meant to leave and never return, believing the reason he was there to be flawed. Then her voice had pleaded softly to him. She needed him.

He had returned to her and sat by her side. Taken her hand limp from her lap and held it gently. His fingers embraced hers. With no tension to resist, they slid smoothly together. Her face still vacant, eyelids lowered. She opened them and looked directly at him. He felt the emptiness of her life and she could have been a child, starting again where her life had stopped.

Lloyd felt suddenly exposed by the dark emptiness that surrounded him. To nobody but the giant gates, he muttered aloud 'Is this real?'

The giant dead bolts replied with the silence of their reality _'we're not here for any old reason, you young fool'_

Lloyd startled himself with the thought. 'Is she manipulating me?'In the darkness of the dead space between worlds, the possibility was real. When life meant life, playing the long game was a frightening reality. But he knew, felt there was a change in her… 'There it is again'he thought ' _But…_ I know absolutely nothing apart from how I feel. I can't trust her any more than I could trust my own father. But there _was_ good in him, until only the evil was resurrected. Before that, if we had ignored the possibility for good, he would never have returned to us. Trusting my feelings is all I have'.

Lloyd moved towards the gates and one fractionally opened. He passed through and it shut behind him. He could feel the multiple iron studs glare at him as he walked away, like so many eyes' judging his reasoning.

He swiftly pulled his hood down over his face and cut himself off from the world. He slid into the shadows, where no one could follow and felt at peace. He found the dark to be a sanctuary where even his mind felt free. Letting his thoughts drift, his body took over, gliding like a silver fish over walls and rooftops. This was his domain, where he could think without fear of judgement. He saw only her. He knew that if his friends could see his thoughts they would judge him harshly. He held on to the image of her eyes, her lips, drinking broth from a simple earthen cup. Only, when he held the cup to her lips, her eyes looked into his and she raised her hand to touch his. She sipped and took the cup from him then kissed his fingers.

Lloyd settled at the apex of a roof. The intimacy of care that he had experienced with Harumi had shifted. This was a new and powerful image and he waited to let his breathing settle. The exertion of his flight across the city was one thing, but this was something different. He pulled off his hood and let the air cool his face. He settled his breathing and looked back at the glow of the well-lit fortification. He knew she wasn't the Harumi he had first met. He knew with a certainty she had always hidden her true self, even when she revealed the lie. That was who he wanted.

The woman who was once five year-old Harumi was the only person he needed absolution from. Who needed to see the truth of the awful chain of events that lead to the death of her parents… and… 'And?' He asked himself aloud. He refused to answer.

He sat dangling his legs over the side of the roof and leant on the ornamental finial. He loved the city though he had never managed to experience it as an everyday person would. They took excursions. Went to the movies every now and again, but his City was a dream outside of his shadow of reality; where, projected by lanterns and neon lights he could watch a movie of real life play before him. It was better than any space movie that Jay was so fond of. From here he could watch the minutia of life and see the emotions in the faces of passers by, happiness, anger, fun… hate. If he were lucky he would see love. He saw enough young kids in love… That was the some of the best comedy and tragedy he'd watched. But every now and again, he would see the silent beat of two people in love, really in love and he felt like the luckiest person alive. Because though he knew he could never live a life so simple, he knew one day he might feel what they felt for his self.

Lloyd lowered his face onto his arm and let the lights blur as he watched the crowds jostle down the street. It was busy. A Friday night downtown, he'd be lucky to see any faces in the throng so he watched them move and wind like ants below him. Hypnotised, his eyes felt heavy. He let them close, once, twice…

He woke with a start. The neon glowed, but the crowds had gone. A few stragglers remained, drunks and the homeless. How long had he been asleep? The cold had crept into him. He shivered and then heard the chalky slip of terracotta and a smash as a roof tile crashed to the ground nearby. He threw himself down onto the incline of the roof and crawled in the direction of the sound. Keeping his body pressed to the tiles, he watched a figure righting itself to then nimbly jump to the next roof. Anyone could be wrong footed by a loose tile, it was how you recovered that marked how skilled you were. From what he could see this Ninja was pretty skilled. He followed. They did not know how many Ninja were brought up through the underground Dojo's. Their paths seldom met. When they did, it was usually when they had been disturbed in some underhand task for this or that crime syndicate. It bothered him. They worked hard to keep the forces of darkness from the Gates of Ninjago, just to find darkness woken from within. They may not be otherworldly beings, Overlords or evil souls, raised from the dead; but they ate away at the good in the world, laying a foundation of fear that was spreading it's long shadow across the city; a shadow that he was now tentatively following to its routes end.


	3. Cockroaches

**3: Cockroaches**

Lloyd had followed the shadows to the outskirts of the city, where the neon was sparse and only served to highlight the seedier areas. The buildings were modern; poor and bare of ornament. Every so often a cluster of gems would reveal themselves amongst the grey render; a hamlet swallowed by the cities creep.

Despite the depressing surroundings this shadow ninja had a mighty spring in their step. Glimpsing flashes in the dark he could make out they were slight and small. Their jumps and bounds seemed to defy gravity as they moved from ground, to tree, to wall, to roof. If they could, Lloyd imagined they would leap once again and reach for the moon. Perhaps this one may not be so in thrall to its master and wish to fight for good. _'I can hope'_ he thought. He held back as the ninja dropped down into courtyard of a modest older property. From over the ridge tiles of the roof he observed the ninja knock out a code on an ornate door and enter. Two quick raps followed by three with a long gap and then a further three fast. Who knew how often they changed the code, it could be hourly, it could be that each ninja had their code. He was having a very impulsive thought and had made it down to the courtyard before sense had caught up with him. He looked around the deserted space and gaged his escape route. There was just the one door, so if the code didn't work, any threat would come from there. He could simply scale the walls back over the roof and away. He turned his hood inside out to hide his elemental symbol and raised his knuckles to knock the code on the door. He waited. There was no response. He was about to abort when the door opened.

A child moved around the door and stood in the gap 'old code' she said.

'So why have you opened the door?'

The child was silent and then answered 'I liked the look of you'.

Lloyd looked down at the girl 'I'm not sure your master would approve of your reasoning'. There was no need to pretend; the child obviously knew he was not meant to be there.

'Oh, my Master approves of my reasoning' she smiled a smile that should have been pretty, but was malicious and sly.

He was suddenly aware of a shift in energy behind him, Lloyd took a long breath in and closed his eyes ' _Where did they come from?'_ he asked himself. He released his breath and span, stunning the child in the doorway with an energy block and swiping through the air as he turned, activating a tsunami of energy particles that hit the stealth squad like a hurricane. He grabbed the child before she hit the ground, threw her over his shoulder and leapt up the thick twisted vines that grew up the walls. Levering himself off the window ledge he swung up and over on to the roof. The child was thrown free and started to come around. The black clad squad were righting themselves from the cobbles and powering forward toward the wall and him. He heard Master Wu's words ' _Flight not fight'_ He looked to the girl, who was now on her feet. Obviously her Master was not quite as wise as his. With a look of excitement on her face she sank into a fight stance, fists raised. 'Well that's not gonna happen' Lloyd said sarcastically to her as he sent a gentle pulse to knock her down the slope of the roof.

He was away and running, looking back to see the girl catching hold of the edge of the roof to stop herself from falling. He was relieved to see it, but not the way she then barked angry orders at the ninja squad that were now sliding onto the roof and taking flight after him. He was well ahead of them traversing the staggered roofs of the suburb, but there wasn't much variety to loose himself in. He took to the streets, leaping to land on a fire escape, jumping over the rails to catch a drainpipe and swing onto a ledge before somersaulting to the ground into a run.

He didn't need to look. He knew they were still coming. Without knowing the area, he couldn't plan an ambush and so kept running, hoping his training and experience was superior to theirs. He skidded out onto a dimly lit main street, and looked, which way to run. He picked a direction on instinct to see the black shapes of the ninja scuttling down the walls into his path like so many cockroaches. He turned and ran the opposite direction to see the same. There were masses of them, they had multiplied somewhere on route and he was hopelessly outnumbered. This was it, they had him surrounded, but this wasn't going to be their ambush it was his. He had only moments to centre himself, find the control needed to disable his attackers and flee again.

He stood still and lowered his head. Closing his eyes he brought his hands together and let his thoughts settle, letting the thud of his heart focus him. Harumi's lips flashed in his mind and a green light burst from him. It took him by surprise and his body arced at the force. He had to fight to pull it back under control. As the smoke cleared around him, his breathing was harder and his heart thudded faster. She kissed his fingers 'well done my love'.


	4. Oh Ship!

**4: Oh Ship!**

Nya woke and rolled over expecting to land a gentle arm on Jay. She gave a slight start when she discovered he was not there. She reached over to the heavy curtains to see what the day was doing outside and the light that burst through blinded her. She dropped the fabric back, slumped her face into a pillow and pulled the duvet over her head.

'Wha'timeisit?'

Peeking back out to the other side of the bed, she saw Jay sitting up from the floor, yawning. 'Jump yourself out of bed again Jay?'

'Must've' he replied and scrabbled back up and under the duvet, nestling into Nya for a cuddle.

'If you ever shock me in your sleep, you're moving back to your own room'

'Never gonna happen' he assured her and ran his fingers down her back, releasing a trail of electricity so subtle Nya thought he was tickling her. When she realised her hair was standing on end she kicked him out of bed and rolled herself up into the duvet for protection.

'Access denied!' she chuckled, with only her face peering out from the wrap. Jay leapt back up and tried to unravel her, which proved difficult and they both rolled off the bed landing with a thump on the floor 'Awww… my butt!' Nya complained, still wrapped tightly in her cocoon.

'Aha! I may not have access, but I do have you trapped'

'What?' Nya looked suddenly worried.

Jay held himself up over her 'Just where I want you' he lowered himself down for a kiss but stopped, his face hovering just above Nya's 'although…' he said thoughtfully 'I might just do some press ups while I'm here, y'know get some early training in? Whad'aya think? 50? 100?' and he proceeded to count as he kissed her nose on each drop.

'Jaaay' Nya pleaded and tried to angle her head to land a proper kiss on the lips, but without luck as Jay manoeuvred easily back to her nose. The longer this continued, her chuckles turned to laughs and they both ended up in uncontrollable fits with Jay collapsing onto her 'Ooof. Oh help, Jay, get offa me you loser!' Jay rolled off and found the tangled end of the duvet and yanked Nya free. She pulled him down and the duvet back onto them.

'Did you just call me a loser?'

'Yup'

'Fair enough… I'd lose for you' he slid down, wrapping his arms around to hold her close and kissed her.

They were disturbed by a loud knocking at the door 'Guy's, guys are you up?'

Jay gave her a naughty look 'Hmmm… I do believe I am!' he whispered.

Nya gasped 'Rude!' and softly slapped his cheek turning her attention to the door 'Yes, Kai we're up, but is…' Before she could finish, Kai opened the door '…but is it urgent?' she completed her question to her headstrong brother.

Kai looked at them, perplexed 'what are you doing all the way over here on the floor?'

'Morning training' Jay said in a flat voice.

'Huh? Whatever' Kai continued oblivious to Jays disgruntled reply 'Lloyd is gone'

'Gone?' Jay asked confused 'So? He's a big boy now he can come and go as he pleases'

'Well you know I look out for him. I can't help it'.

'How long has he been gone do you think?' Nya asked.

'I think since yesterday afternoon'

'Maybe he has a girlfriend?' Jay questioned and then muttered '…and doesn't want to be disturbed'

Leaning in the open doorway Kai replied 'Maybe' surprised that he hadn't thought of this 'Yeah, you're probably right' Jay looked at Nya and rolled his eyes.

Cole walked past and looked in 'Hi guys' he raised a knowing eyebrow 'what are you doing all the way over here on the floor?' Jay growled and fell back, pulling the duvet over him and Nya 'Want some coffee?' Cole asked Kai.

'Yeah, I'd love some' Kai and Cole left and Jay popped his head over the duvet again 'Shut the door Goddammit! Aaargh' he kicked at the duvet and lunged forward to reach for the door just missing it as Zane passed and looked in.

'Good morning Jay, Nya. Are you having trouble closing the door? Let me help'

'Thank you Zane. At last, someone with some common decency!'

Zane gave them a scathing look 'you may want to try practicing that yourself. Performing indoor sports with the door open? Not recommended in a shared household' and with that Zane pulled the door closed.

Jay stared at the closed door in shock 'Unbelievable! Did he just accuse us of indecency!'

Nya laughed 'I think he just did, yes'

Jay turned back to her, a look of frozen bewilderment on his face. Nya leaned forward and grappled him to her 'well you know, never question a Nindroid… and the door is now closed'

Jay leant in close to Nya again 'Indoor sports?'

'Hoo-raaa...!'

'GUYS, GUYS!' the door flew open again. Kai practically fell over them as he skidded into the room. Lloyds back. We've got a new mission!


	5. Breakfast

**5: Breakfast**

Jay and Nya finally made their way down to the kitchen where Lloyd was sat at the table surrounded by his three teammates. Lloyd jerked his head up as they entered. Dishevelled and tired with a large mug of coffee in his hands, he looked like he might fall asleep directly in it.

'Took your time' Kai reprimanded them.

'I think you'll find that's a good thing' Jay said sarcastically.

'Huh?' Kai replied.

Cole shook his head 'Kai, I think you have a serious blind spot going on there'

'What?' Kai replied again, looking confused.

Nya whispered to Cole 'I swear he'd spontaneously combust if he actually acknowledged… uh, well, you know'

'True dat!' Cole joked from behind his mug.

'Shh shh shh' Kai waved his hands in the air 'just… shh'

Zane stood 'everyone, please be calm. Lloyd is very tired and needs to tell us his news'

'Thanks bud, but y'know, listening to you guys is more fun' Lloyd smiled at Zane, who again took his seat and smiled back.

'So what happened to you?' Nya asked pouring a cup of coffee for Jay and her.

'I had a night on the tiles, so to speak' everyone remained silent, so Lloyd continued 'I was hanging out on top of a roof downtown' he paused, realising just how much he was leaving out and caught Coles eyes. He averted his from Coles inquisitive look and quickly continued 'I encountered a Shadow Ninja and decided to follow'

'Man those guys are getting out of control' Jay commented

'That's why I followed. This new rise in underground Ninja seems sudden, but they must have been in training for years. Whatever this secret syndicate is, its not new, but unless we do something about it now, Ninjago will be taken over from the inside out'

'Agreed' said Cole 'What happened when you followed?'

He… she… they, travelled a fair distance to the far suburbs in the north and ended up at an old villa. It was a typical courtyard style settlement with buildings coming off one main and an outer wall. It was nestled behind the main streets and was well hidden from view. I watched our guy drop into the courtyard and knock a code out on the door'

'Did you see anyone else?' Cole asked.

'Not at that point. The door opened and they went inside'

'Not at that point?' questioned Zane.

'Uh, well…' Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck 'I dropped in after them and repeated the code…'

'WHAT?' Nya stood.

Cole cut in 'Lloyd, you don't do that. That's been agreed. We are a team, you don't take that kind of risk alone'

'I know, I know. I don't even remember making the decision to do it, it just happened!'

'And what happened?' Nya asked firmly. Jay pulled her back down to sit.

'Well, I thought the door wasn't going to open, but it did eventually. It was a young girl. She knew I wasn't meant to be there and then some kind of Ninja squad appeared from nowhere behind me. There were about ten. I just don't know where they came from. I scoped out the property beforehand and there weren't any other entrances. They must have used secret hatches or…'

Nya was annoyed '… Lloyd, this is bad. They now know we know about them. If you'd held back we could have worked the place, maybe infiltrated it. But at least you got away, so I'm glad for that'

'Yeaaah…' Lloyd drew out the word, there was still more to tell.

'Yeah?' Cole asked.

'Well, I tried to take the girl. We could've interrogated her or turned her… and then they obviously gave chase'

'Obviously' said Jay dryly as everyone else listened with worried looks.

'I ended up dropping the girl. She came around too quickly. I got away. But, something very peculiar occurred'

'Peculiar how?' Cole leant forward.

'The ten ninja multiplied; by twenty maybe even more' he lowered his voice to a worried whisper, a confused look fell across his face 'there were hundreds of them'

Cole slumped back in his chair and everyone looked to him. He rubbed his forehead 'hundreds from one settlement?'

Jay added 'Maybe the whole precinct is a training ground? It's not exactly _on radar_ ; they could be doing anything out there. Who'd know?'

Zane stood to leave 'I can set up some scanning and surveillance on the area. We need to start monitoring it'

Cole added 'Maybe we should all go out there tonight. Just to check it out'

'Tonight?' Lloyd questioned. His mind, although tired and reeling from his escape, was more focused on someone else. If they all went tonight he wouldn't be able to see her. He had made a breakthrough. She had talked to him and he needed to understand her and to banish his fears over her new found piety. Mostly he wanted to gaze into her eyes and hold her cup for her to drink from 'sorry, what was that Cole?'

'I said, why not tonight?'

'Oh, right. Yes, sorry. They'll be on high alert after my idiot move, so it might be worth just lying low for a few days.

'Dammit I just want to get out there… But you're right' Cole replied 'Zane if you can rig whatever surveillance equipment you can without anyone becoming suspicious, we'll observe first. Jay you can help'

Jay jumped up excited for the task 'We're on it' and left the room with Zane.

'Kai, we'll need to understand the area. Can you start analysing the location maps? I want to know all the accessible routes into and out of the area'

'Absolutely' Kai replied and got up to start.

'I'm gonna turn in, if you don't mind?' Lloyd looked at Cole.

He nodded, but added 'If you could just pinpoint the settlement location for Zane, Jay and Kai, then you can sleep'.

'Sure' Lloyd replied and left the room with Kai to catch them up.

Nya took a long breath and sat back in her chair. Glancing across to Cole she found him already looking at her, or through her. She smiled 'y'ok?'

'Uh… yeah, yes' he shook his head as if to wake himself 'I don't think the coffee's working this morning and stood up, gathering the empty mugs.

Nya turned to watch him at the sink. Something was off. It wasn't like Cole to be distant 'Cole?'

'Yup?'

'Something's up'

'What? With you and Jay?'

'No. We're good… Something's up, with you'

'…aah' He turned back to washing the mugs.

'You wanna talk?'

'I'm not sure that would help'

'On a scale of 1-10 how worried should I be?'

Cole laughed 'Worried? No! It's nothing bad'

'Well then, it will probably be easy to get off your chest then'

Cole turned to Nya, folded his arms and leant back on the sink 'Well, you make it sound so easy' and lowered his voice 'but its kind of personal Nya'

Nya raised an eyebrow 'We couldn't be closer Cole, let me help'

'It's not anything really' he said gently.

'Ok. Well if you change your mind, you know where I am' Nya stood and gave Cole a final smile before leaving the room.

Cole dropped his head and sighed 'Ugh, jealousy is not a good trait Cole' he whispered. He poured the last of the coffee from the jug and headed to his room. It had been years since he last acknowledged his feelings for Nya. He knew he would always feel something for her, but recently he found his own singularity a source of frustration and looked at his best friends relationship with his old crush as a source of desire in itself. They had what he wanted, an unbreakable closeness. From something as simple as holding hands in the light of day, to the darkness of night, entwined in damp sheets. He knew what they had and it fuelled his need even more.

As he came to his door, he found it ajar. He stopped and slowly pushed it open. Nya was in his room. Turned away from him she looked at papers on his desk. This was fine normally, Nya always poked around his drawings, but why was she here now, they had just talked. She did not turn, though she must have known he was there 'Nya?'

'Cole… We are alone'

'Uhhh…?'

'I don't think it's by chance you sent the others off'

'Um' He didn't know what to say. This was strange, not like Nya at all 'What do you mean?' Nya remained turned away.

'I know your problem'

'Oh…' _I wouldn't look at me either frankly_ , he thought to himself.

'You want me' She turned and started to walk slowly forwards, stopping inches from him. He was feeling strange himself. Not quite right. _Tired, so tired_. He moved off and sat on the bed. Nya followed. 'Lie down' he did as she said.

His eyes flickered 'Nya, it's not what you think…' Nya's face hovered above his as his eyes closed and his mind swam through a deep fog.

Nya's words were quiet, far away 'I'm right here for you Cole' she whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Behind The Mask

**06: Behind The Mask**

Lloyd sat on the roof of the Temple. He looked across the city and watched the lights of a million windows imagining the lives living within their glow. He could hear the shouts and laughs of his teammates from the windows below and swung himself over the ledge to watch them. Nya and Jay were animated in front of the large TV, trying to best each other at a dual player shoot-em-up. Kai was fuming, literally as Zane repeatedly bested his trick-shots on the pool table. Cole was sat in the library corner his head in a book… 'that's not like Cole' even though Nya and Jay were displaying some fine comedy antics, he had never seen Cole so wrapped up in a book, so Lloyd continued to watch him.

Cole was expressionless, every now and then looking up towards Jay and Nya. It was then Lloyd realised that Cole hadn't turned a single page. Cole was deep in thought but not willing to share obviously. Cole rolled his eyes up to watch Jay and Nya again, his brow furrowed. He closed the book, got up and left the room.

Lloyd swung back up to the roof unsure about what he had just seen. He would ask Cole when he returned.

Pulling on his hood he skipped off the roof onto some large rocks below; running down them he leapt for a long branch and swung over the edge of the floating island. Plummeting, the ground rushed up towards him. A green energy shield pulsed from his hands and arced over his body. As if he were entering the cities atmosphere, it slowed his descent and he came to a stop a foot or so from the ground. Releasing the shield he dropped the small distance to the street. Above him a slight figure had also dropped silently to a roof. As Lloyd set off through the dark to the city penitentiary, the figure followed.

Leaving the anonymity of the rooftops was something he resisted, but to see Harumi, he had to reveal himself; to the Prison guards who so far had been upstanding enough not to report his visits to the press. How long could that last though? A nightly visit to Ninjago's most despised criminal really didn't look good. A couple of visits maybe, to drive home the error of her ways; but every night… and he was sure they would have checked on them and seen the tender way he treated her. Now, more than ever he feared the future. He feared what he wanted and what the world expected. Would his friends understand when all came out? He feared they wouldn't, but he knew they would try.

He stood at the large gates and waited for the guards to realise he was there and shine the spot light on him. Immediately they angled it away and opened one half of the gates. He walked in and across the quiet outer rim, the secondary gates opened and a familiar guard nodded to him as he passed. As there is honour among thieves, perhaps he had earned this silent understanding. His life was as theirs, half lived behind a barricade.

He walked behind the guard who took him directly to Harumi's cell. The guard turned the key in the lock and Lloyd asked for warm water, soap and a towel. As the cell was revealed, Lloyd stopped. He turned back to the guard 'Don't worry about the water. Would you bring some broth please'

Where Lloyd had expected the crumpled heap on the floor, Harumi stood in the centre of her cell. Her face was clear of paint and her hair was clean and brushed. She still chose to wear the long white robes, though they were spotless, new. She held her hands out to him and he saw her wrists were free of the disturbing red splashes.

A slight panic ran through him _what do I do now? Is she expecting something?_

'Lloyd?' Her face at first had seemed quietly happy, but turned to worry as he stood for longer than he should, making no move to talk or go to her.

 _Do something!_ He shouted internally. Harumi turned away.

'No!' he said 'Harumi. I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just taken aback' He moved towards her 'you look beautiful. I've never seen you like this' she turned as he came behind her and he looked down at her clean face; un-obscured by face paint 'I can see you'

She hesitantly spoke 'I have spent my life hiding behind one mask or another. You have never hidden your true self from me... That you came to me when I had lost all hope of reconnecting with life, is an act of true heroism… that I don't deserve'

She turned again and looked around the cell 'I am really only seeing things for the first time. This cell, its not so bad. If I am to spend my days here, it will be made bearable, if you would visit'

'I would never stop' Lloyd replied.

Looking back to him, she smiled 'I appreciate your answer and every visit you have made to me before today. But I won't lie to myself again. This is not a life and I would not ask that of you. I deserve to be here Lloyd, but you don't'

'No' Lloyd whispered. There was a knock at the door.

Lloyd approached it as the guard entered with the tray bearing two cups of broth. Lloyd took it from him and placed it on the long bench 'Sit with me' he said. Harumi sat beside him. They exchanged a silent look and Lloyd hesitantly touched her face. She leant into his hand and he let his fingers glide down her cheek 'Harumi, I feel like I've only just met you. I'm not going to walk away now'

'I believe you. But it can't last' she smiled but he could see the sorrow in her eyes. Harumi, motioned to the cups of broth 'would you?' Lloyd removed the lid from one and picked it up. Holding it gently in one hand, he rested his fingers below. Holding the cup up, a barely visible swirl of steam rose in front of her downcast eyes. Tilting his fingers, the cup tipped forward. She parted her lips and sipped the broth.

He was mesmerised by her, seeing her features in microscopic detail. She rolled her lips gently together as she released the cup and raised her fingers to Lloyds ' _please look at me'_ was all Lloyd could think. It was as if she had heard and having taken pity on him, raised her heavy eyelids and looked at him directly. His hands shook under her soft touch, so he placed the cup back on the tray.

'I… I don't know what to do!' Lloyd confessed 'I've never imagined beyond this'

'Oh…' Harumi looked saddened.

'But, its not that I didn't want to… I was… scared to'

'Scared? Of me?'

Harumi threw her arms around him and realising his dream was a reality, Lloyd wrapped his arms around her and they held each other close. He let his face drop down into her neck and placed his hand to her hair. He experienced how it felt on his fingers as it tickled his nose and felt Harumi respond to his breath on her skin as she shivered beneath his lips. The pressure of her arms and body silenced his shaking and he felt emboldened. Raising his face from her neck, they released their grasp on each other. Their faces hovered close and their breath was loud in the quiet cell. Lloyd instinctively moved forward without a thought to kiss the lips he had been dreaming of, exploring her mouth, pushing at her top lip with his as he could feel her hands moving up his chest, caressing his neck and settling lightly on his face. A moment's realisation of the strangeness of this outcome stopped their impulsiveness, as they broke apart again before Lloyd succumbed completely. He pushed forward, his hunger overbalancing her. Harumi fell back, releasing a gasp of surprise. Lloyd softly laughed as he caught her; as if all his worries had been lifted, his mind was finally free and he held his future in his hands. He pushed forward to kiss her again; he couldn't stop and he didn't want to.


	7. Mind Games

**07: Mind Games**

Cole was in turmoil. He was so uncertain about what had actually happened when Nya came to his room, that he felt physically unable to talk to anyone through guilt. Though he wasn't even sure if there was anything to feel guilty about. Nya had been in his room, this much he knew. He remembered sitting on the bed and Nya coming over to him, but that was all, apart from a deep feeling of unease.

Nya had made no move to particularly talk to him since. In fact she was quite happily continuing with her day to day routine with Jay. So much so that he had been unable to find a moment with her alone to ask what was going on. They seemed so happy _'Why on earth did she come to my room? Why did I pass out? Please, please, please, don't let anything have happened… No, I'm sure nothing happened, it was just weird'_

'Cole?' Cole looked up. Having not heard Zane enter, he was now standing before him 'Do you need help?'

'Um…'

'With the weapons inventory?'

'Oh, uh right. Y'know I don't know why I didn't give you this job, it's right up your street'

'Because, I have been in the Northern districts, setting up the surveillance. Which is now complete, so I can take over for you, should you require me to'

'Zane, I wouldn't normally shirk a task. You know that right?'

'Of course'

'Thanks buddy…' Cole quickly rose before Zane could talk to him further and rushed towards the door.

'Cole' Zane called after him 'I have set up a new surveillance on the temple also…'

'Nice one, tell me later ok…?' Cole had decided in that moment to take charge _._ He would ask Nya what was going on. He strode down the dark hallways towards the Mech hanger, his confused thoughts running through his head. _We are close, but this isn't like us. We talk, all the time 'We don't hide things or act weird. Nya never acts weird. She's as straight talking as they come. I like her, a lot, yes. But not like I did once and I thought she felt the same. If she's misinterpreted me for some reason, that's her problem and she's got to answer for it!'_

Cole strode into the hanger, pushing the doors open a little too forcefully so they swung back and hit the wall. It made him jump and Nya stuck her head out from the top of a scaffold that rose next to one of four Ninja Mech 'Careful stud, check your guns at the door!' and threw a balled up rag at him, which Cole snatched from the air before it hit him in the face.

'…funny' Cole muttered in annoyance. Nya was heading down, nimbly swinging from the structure to the ground.

She breezed up to him, smiling and then pulled up when she saw his face 'Uh, you ok Cole?'

'No, not great actually'

'What's wrong? Is it… your 'problem'?'

He narrowed his eyes 'Yeah, you could say that'

A silence settled between them until Nya asked '…did, you want to talk about it?'

Cole was looking at her incredulously.

'Is Jay here?'

'No'

'Good, because I do not want him getting hurt by this'

Nya gave him a confused look, his forceful statement putting her on edge 'What's going on?'

'Why did you come and talk to me? I didn't want to talk about it and yet you pushed the point… and'

'Hold on, yeah I asked a few times, to make sure you were ok… But I wasn't pushing you. You're free to talk to me anytime; I'm not going to beg to hear your grievances'

'I mean, I had just made it pretty clear that I didn't want to talk about it, but you just sneaked into my room and waited to hijack me. Why would you start all this up again? I mean, talk about personal space… I felt so… tired and odd and all you wanted was to get me on the bed! Seriously, If I hadn't passed out, I'm not entirely sure where you heading…'

Nya's eyes were wide, her face set in a look of silent shock. They stood staring at each other until Nya found her words again 'Ok… One, I wasn't in your room. Two, it was morning, why the hell were you tired, you'd drunk enough coffee to fuel Quake Mech and THREE, I would NEVER start THAT again. Why would you think that? Do you even know how much I love Jay? Can you even comprehend that?'

'Uh… Well, yes I can comprehend it actually' Cole rubbed his eyes and pulled his hand down his face 'That's the problem'

'What?'

'That's my problem'

'I'm sorry, I don't… understand'

'I look at you both… and I want that'

'You're jealous of us?'

Cole sighed 'Yes, of what you have together'

'Oh. Oh Cole. I didn't realise. We'll be more private. I promise'

'No, no, you don't need to be. You're fine. It's me. I'm just feeling it is all. I mean, when's someone gonna write my story huh?' Cole slumped down on a workbench, sulkily.

Nya gave him a sorry smile and leant next to him 'It's normal I guess. I mean life's hard enough for us without trying to find space and time for any normal stuff like relationships. I'm lucky. I had my dream guy handed to me on a dragon before I even knew what a boyfriend was. Obviously, y'know I had to question it. It was all too good to be true and well, you kind of fitted the bill at that time… But I would never abuse our friendship in the way you've just described… Did you have a bug or something? Maybe you were hallucinating… Y'know…' Nya paused 'I can understand that your desire for me is deep rooted… but dreaming about me..?' Nya gave Cole a half scared look, knowing full well she could have pushed a joke to far.

Cole took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at her 'You're right, it wasn't you, couldn't have been you… This Nya was seriously smokin' and well, very suggestive actually. Nothing like you'

Nya gasped and elbowed Cole 'You rat!'

The hanger doors opened and Zane entered to witness them laughing and giggling 'good morning children, I see you are both busy'

'Zane' Nya and Cole echoed together.

'Cole, I was trying to talk to you before you ran off'

'Oh, sorry Zane, I had an urgent question for Nya'

'Can you talk now?'

'Yep'

'I have installed new surveillance equipment in and around the Temple'

'Yes, you said'

'Yes, I know I said… Anyway, our old system was dated, but as we are floating above the city, we haven't thought too much about security recently… But…'

Cole and Nya were listening. Zane always explained everything as fully as he felt necessary so they patiently waited for him to get to the point.

'… and I felt a murmuration over breakfast and then some other fleeting moments. Nindroids need time off too, so now I'll feel better knowing the sensors are up to my standards'

'What's a murmuration?' Zane turned to see that Kai had entered.

'Isn't that a bird thing?' Cole asked

'A quiet mumbling?' Nya offered, looking unsure.

'Yes, Cole it is a bird thing and Nya also, even though you have obviously guessed. It seemed the best way to describe the sound, as it wasn't anything I recognised. Like the wind snatching words up and away or blood flowing. It was everything and nothing; low in the background, but once I'd heard it, I could not loose it.

Kai looked at Zane 'You can pick up the sound of our blood?'

'Of course' Zane laughed. If you ever wondered why there is always the correct drink for you at breakfast? I know just who's leaving their rooms and coming down the hall by their unique sound print. Your footfall, breathing and blood flow… giving me just enough time to pour a cup of coffee or make a cup of tea just how you like it.

Nya and Cole blinked at each other in surprise as Kai exclaimed 'who knew? You are one seriously pimped up barista!'

'I must output an aural recording for each of you… I think you'll find it most interest…

Their conversation was interrupted by a long pulsing tone.

'What is that?' Nya exclaimed as they all stood alert.

Zane zoned out momentarily, to come back animated 'It's the new system alert. The murmuration is back and something else. It has picked up intruders'

'Where are they?' Cole growled

'This is very irregular. I am unsure how many life forms there are. The system is sensing four locations but the readings are not exactly clear. Two are solid entities, the other are transient. No, now they are all unclear… They keep changing, swapping; the system can't define them and neither can I. I've not experienced this before.

'But you have the location?' Kai quickly asked.

'Yes there are multiple locations. Weapons Store…'

'I'm on it' Kai said as he rushed away from them. Bursting through the doors he almost collided with Jay as he was coming the other way.

'3rdlevel hallway, west…'

'I'm there' Cole said and left.

'Zane! What's going on?'

'Jay, the temple has been infiltrated. We have life form readings, one of which…' he looked around worried '…is now in this room'

'In this room?' Jay asked nervously, looking around the hanger. They backed into each other, trying to see into the shadows beyond the Mech's and vehicles.

Zane continued 'The last is in the Control Room. I will go, you two remain here, I don't know what we are looking for or dealing with' he said and left.

'Holy crap' Nya whispered 'can you see anything Jay?'

'Nuh-uh… Can I charge up the room? Will I fritz everything if I do that?'

'Yes Jay, you will. So I'd rather you didn't!' A soft orange mist grew in the centre of the room 'Jay…' Nya whispered and grabbed his arm to turn him. They looked on in apprehension as a form grew. A robust muscular body formed from the clouds undulating vapour; a ghostly tail extended down, licking, flame like in the air. As if the being had been contained and suddenly freed, the body unfurled and stretched its arms. Raising its head, its form began to settle…

'My Delara…'


	8. Ghost in the Machine

**08: Ghost in the Machine**

'HOLY SH…!' Without a second thought Jay fired lightning directly into the form of Nadakhan the Djinn, falling back in surprise and fear. The being dispersed in a wisp of orange smoke and where the lightning hit, an arm fell off a Mech with a crash of sparks to the floor.

'Jay!' Nya rushed down and threw herself into him.

A low growling voice spoke from the charged air 'You mortals think you can stop me, but you can't, it is only ever a matter of time and circumstance and mine has now changed' Nadakans guttural laugh echoed off the walls of the cavernous hanger as Nya and Jay winced at its sound.

Jay held Nya tight 'what the hell is this? Where has he come from? Do we even know what happened to the Teapot of Tyrahn?'

'No, no we don't. It must have been found again. I just… I just hoped it never would be' Nya replied, distress obvious in her voice.

They moved out into the open space circling each other and looking for signs of the Djinn 'What do we do?' Jay whispered to Nya 'We're pretty much powerless against him, that's been proven'

The air resounded with laughter. They had never wanted to hear that laugh again. It grated on old fears and made their hearts pound in their chests. Nya backed into Jay 'He won't take us Jay, he'll never use us again as he did, I'll never let that happen… I'd rather die'

Jay grabbed Nya by the arms and looked intently into her panic stricken eyes 'it won't come to that. I promise that won't happen. I love you and I take back what I said the other day. I won't ever lose for you, ever. You make me strong, even Nadakhan the Djinn won't be able to break me'

The glowing cloud reformed behind them, Jay and Nya whipped around and backed away. Nadakans eyes flashed from within 'Wishes are a powerful lure, but we have played that game. I lost… and I don't like loosing' Nadakhan focussed his intense stare on Nya 'Even you, the vision of my heart, are not enough to stay my wrath' Anger blazed in his eyes and a fiery shimmer grew around him.

'Man he's pissed' Jay squeaked.

'No shit!' Nya replied. The cloud boiled and the fiery tail flicked as Nadakhan flexed his substantial muscles, ground his teeth and focussed his intense stare into them. Jay and Nya were frozen, their worst fear incapacitating them and waited. The standoff enhanced the stillness of their bodies and clenched fists waiting for some kind of assault to ensue. The silence was eerie.

'Something's not right here…' Jay whispered 'Why is he not attacking?'

'I think you could be right' Nya straightened up from her defensive stance. Nadakhan continued to flex and growl in front of them but made no indication he had noticed any change in them. Nya walked forward and Jay relaxed slightly 'I feel like I'm looking at a hologram or something' Nya raised her hand to the fiery tale and Nadakhan disappeared.

'He's not real? What the hell? I mean, thank the Masters, but what the hell?' Jay said incredulously.

'Cole' Nya whispered 'This would explain a lot'

'What do you mean?' Jay asked.

'I'll explain later Jay, but the others could be experiencing something similar. We have to warn them'

'Lets go!'

Cole had shot up the stairs and skidded to a halt at the West wing, third floor corridor. He was met with silence. Zane didn't know what he should look for so he slowed and quietly started to open doors to cupboards and slipped into rooms hoping to find the intruder, but there was nothing. They had either gone or were very well hidden. He checked the last room on the floor, the contemplation gallery, which was a sparse space with a panoramic view of the sky. There had been nowhere to hide in there. As he left he saw Jay and Nya waiting for him.

'I can't find them guys. If they were here they've now gone. Did you see anyone on your way up? Did you apprehend anyone in the Mech Hanger?

Nya shook her head 'we need to talk to you Cole'.

'Ok, but we should check on the others really'

'They're fine' Jay said and went to Cole 'Nya told me about your problem?'

'Oh, right, well I guessed she would, but kind of an odd time wouldn't you say?' Cole looked at his friends quizzically.

'We are good friends…' Jay looked at Nya for confirmation, to which she nodded 'and you mean an awful lot to me Cole. I care deeply for you' Cole looked at Nya and she nodded again.

'Well… You know I care for you both. You're both incredibly important to me' Cole replied. Nya approached, standing with Jay in front of Cole. He looked down at them, confused. To Cole both seemed to be acting weird. _Jay doesn't talk like that_ 'what's going on guys?'

Jay took Coles hand and stood tall to whisper in his ear 'we don't want you to be alone Cole; we want you with us. We love you' Cole felt Nya take his other hand as Jay remained, his mouth skimming his ear and neck. Coles' stomach flipped and he froze. On the stairs he heard the clatter of feet running. As Cole looked up, Nya and Jay flew round the corner into the hallway. He suddenly realised he was alone with only his heart beating hard in his chest.

'Cole!' Nya and Jay saw him looking somewhat bewildered 'Are you ok?' He turned to them, a confused look on his face; his breathing heavy 'What's happened?' Nya asked, rushing forward.

Cole stepped backwards and held up a hand 'Stop. Nya, I'm freaking out… You and Jay were here… and then you… and you're now coming up the stairs' He shook his head, unable to tell them any more.

'It's ok Cole, it's ok. It's not real. Whatever happened, wasn't real'

'What?' Cole asked breathlessly.

It's the intruder, its inducing hallucinations. You must have encountered it once already…?' Nya widened her eyes at Cole, willing him to understand what she was saying 'It's playing on our fears… Nadakhan just paid us a visit'

'What?' Cole woke from his hypnotic encounter understanding it for what it was 'Kai and Zane, we have to get to them'

'Kai went to the control room, we'll head there' Nya said dragging Jay with her.

'Where's Zane?' Cole called after her.

'Weapons Store'

'…And where the hell is Lloyd?' Cole shouted throwing his arms in the air.

'No idea!' she called back as they disappeared down the stairs.


	9. Missing in Action

**09: Missing In Action**

Lloyd should have left the prison hours earlier. He knew he had probably overstayed his time when the cell lights automatically went out and the shutters over the small window slammed shut. But nobody came to kick himout, which was lucky because a kiss had turned into something more. Harumi's clean white robe had become substantially dirtier as he had pushed her against the wall and he didn't even consider the embarrassment he might face should they be found; his tunic having been strewn on the floor, the belt and ties artfully unwrapped by Harumi's deft fingers.

When the cell went black they froze. The immediate need they had felt; the pushing, grappling and heady breathlessness stopped abruptly. The darkness introduced them to a new game and the world slowed to allow them to play.

A soft silence settled, allowing them to feel each other's presence. While only moments ago they had thrust at each other, they now experienced the precariousness of blindness. Feeling their way tentatively, Harumi leant back on the cold stone wall as Lloyd glided his hand up her body. She breathed in as Lloyd lingered over her breast. He continued up to sweep along her collarbone and caressed her neck. He found he had been holding his breath and released it when his thumb found her lips. Leaning forward Lloyd gently kissed her and felt the lightest touch on his bare waist. Harumi trailed her fingers to his abdomen and his body spontaneously juddered 'You're ticklish?' Harumi whispered.

'…you just caught me unawares' he whispered back. Harumi slid her fingers back to the same area and Lloyd gasped and arced away from her.

'Not ticklish, hmmm? I don't think so…' and she moved her fingers into him with purpose.

He grabbed around her and pulled her closer trying to stop her, but whether she managed to reach his sensitive stomach or not, he was laughing anyway and so was she 'Stop, stop, Harumi, please…'

She withdrew and leant back on the wall. Pulling his hands forward, she placed them on her hips so as not to loose him. He was aware of her moving her hands at her waist and felt the soft drape of her robe fall loose 'you can move your hands now' she said gently. He slowly moved them around her and felt where the robe had fallen loose. He slid his fingers beneath the fabric and Harumi's stomach fluttered under his touch 'I am ticklish' she whispered. Lloyd knelt down and kissed her there. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. It really didn't matter if he closed his eyes or not, he couldn't see a thing, but Lloyd rested his head on Harumi's stomach and closed them anyway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed like this for a while. Her warmth was so comforting and her skin soft, he couldn't think of anything that felt like this…

…Then her body tensed 'Lloyd!' she pushed forward off of the wall and he stood in response. Opening his eyes from the trance he was suddenly aware he could see her and was taken aback by her beautiful pale skin, revealed by the white robe fallen open 'Lloyd, something's wrong' He looked at her, questioning 'the shutters have been opened' she whispered.

He looked to the small window in the wall above them and at the square of light that cast down onto the floor of the cell. Harumi covered herself, tying her robe. Lloyd took her hand, just as they heard a click. In the low light they could just see the door of the cell ajar 'I was already glad I stayed, but now…' They both stepped forward, listening and staring into the half-light 'Has anything like this happened before?' Lloyd asked.

'No' Harumi whispered. He could see her just by his side, raising her arms, her hands slowly and surely forming strong fists. She sank back sure in her stance, it reminded him that as repentant as she now was and as soft and comforting as her body had been, she could fight. She would never lose that. A continual fight defined their lives and survival; it was something they shared and his heart leapt for her all over again.

The door swung open and a knife flew at them. Lloyd and Harumi dodged sideways, splitting apart. The knife clanged on the wall behind them and Harumi threw herself back to grab it. She turned to witness a black shape leap at Lloyd. His head snapped around as the ninja made contact and flew past him. He spun down to the ground and up again in one fluid movement ready to receive his attacker. Harumi held the knife up by its blade; if she could only see, then the knife could do its job. Though there was a small amount of light, it didn't help, the shadow slid fast enough to confound her eyes and only Lloyds smooth skin was visible in the darkness.

The shadow passed in front of her. Harumi felt the rush of air and spun to avoid the attacker feeling a sharp pain across her cheek. Lloyd turned towards the movement and the shadow took his feet from under him. He twisted his body, landed on his hands and kicked his legs around in the direction the attacker had moved. He clipped something and the shadow fell. It was a momentary adjustment that Lloyd took advantage of. He leapt in the direction he had made contact and grabbed at whatever was there. He had an ankle and grappled for the other, which was kicking with fury at his body and hand.

Harumi watched Lloyd contort as he tried to restrain the intruder and made minute adjustments to her aim, but there was no way she could throw the knife, they were too close together, she could easily hit Lloyd by mistake. She became suddenly aware of a tickling on her cheek and she brushed her wrist against it. She felt the smear of viscous liquid and knew she had been cut. It was lucky she had moved or it would have been her throat.

Lloyd had them. The ninja was small, but fast. He had thrust his hand up to their throat as he straddled their legs and hooked his feet over their ankles. His anger was such that he could have snapped their neck at that moment. The shadow choked and scrabbled at his tightening fingers and then he heard Harumi call his name and he remembered who he was. From nowhere something hit him. Like a sudden blow to the head without having taken any form of physical knock. His mind felt heavy and his eyes started to close. His fingers, intent on ripping this ninja's head off, loosened. It took in a loud gasp of air and Lloyd was thrown back, his mind throbbing with intense pain. A feeling of nausea overcame him and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.


	10. Hitchhiker

**10: Hitchhiker**

Zane entered the weapons store as calmly as he would at any other time. Showing fear was not something he entertained. It made no sense, achieved no goal and was a waste of energy. He wasn't entirely sure this was actually where he should be. Utilising his own sensors as well as reading the new surveillance system didn't make him feel any certainty over what he was looking for. All the readings contradicted each other. Quite frankly, it annoyed him.

He flicked through his visual sensors and surveyed the room, scanning every object that hung from the walls and were stacked in racks. The room was still. But the murmuration was humming at what felt like the back of his head. One of his sensors was vibrating, working through something that it couldn't quite scan or process and somewhere in his temporal brain he felt a call. In the rafters, two eyes opened and glowed.

'Hello friend' Zane said, looking up to see his eagle companion sitting in the dark 'Yes, my friend, I am aware we are not alone. Do you happen to know anything about this?'

With a single flap of its great wings, the eagle dropped down to Zane's shoulder 'Do I have any fears? Well I thought you knew me better. I do not fear as others might. Why do you ask?' the companion was non-forthcoming 'cryptic as always' Zane muttered, but smiled at it anyway. He held his hand up to his shoulder and the great bird hopped on, stretching its wings to balance. Zane looked into its piercing red eyes and they locked on each other, whirring and moving in and out of focus 'Hmmm' Zane considered his companion 'always a closed book. I thought you had something to show me'

The birds' eyes unlocked suddenly from his. It released its talons from Zane's arm, unfurling its wings to their fullest extent, drawing the air into them before thrusting its claws at Zane's face. He fell backwards, holding his arms up to shield himself. Zane understood sentiment, but could easily put this aside to defend an attack. He pushed his arm forward against the creations' strong chest, its wings beating against him and its beak jabbing forward, making contact with his face. It's talons scratched furiously at his body and through his clothes to the soft coating that replicated skin. An ear-piercing screech resounded around the room and sparks flew as metal dragged against metal. The effort was intense and the bird did not tire. The hundreds of mechanical joints in its wings pushing in rippled unison were stronger than even Zane's enhanced strength. The history he shared with his father's creation was not enough to stop him reciprocating. Teeth bared, Zane continued to push and was able to manoeuvre the creature enough to bring his other hand up to its jaw 'Sorry my friend' Zane said as his hand crushed the birds jaw.

The eagles' great wings flapped spasmodically and Zane covered his head again, waiting for it to power down. As it's movements slowed, Zane threw it off him and stood. He growled into the air 'next time don't think I wont take down a friend before you use them to attack me' then uncrossed his fingers from behind his back, hoping that whatever this thing was, would not be able to possess a human friend because that would be a fight he would not allow himself to win.

The murmuration was still humming away; silencing his companion had made no difference to that. Zane stepped over the sparking body and tripped. He took a moment to test his systems. His eye had been damaged and within it a sensor that judged range. He calculated the discrepancy and made adjustments to account for it. As he continued he scanned to locate the team. Jay and Nya had each other but Cole and Kai had been alone. He could see that of the four only Kai had not regrouped but he wasn't in the Control Room.

After leaving the others, Kai had heard various noises on his approach to the control room. Clanking, crashing, ripping. He had slowed abruptly when he heard them and silently moved to the door. He could probably have stamped, the noise was such that whoever was tearing up the room, would not have heard him. But his instincts insisted. He pushed the door slightly and looking through the crack, could see things being flung across the room. Panelling, wiring, furniture; it seemed indiscriminate. He manoeuvred his position and pushed the door open a little more, trying to see who was responsible. A small black clad figure was kicking the large screen and then yanked it from the wall and threw it to the ground. As they twisted with the effort, their hooded face looked up and saw Kai through the crack in the open door.

The ninja stopped abruptly. Kai froze momentarily before bursting through the door and ran at the intruder who leapt up to grab and swing away from Kai's attack on to the light hanging above. Kai's fist connected with and demolished the control panel where the the ninja had stood and his charging feet finished off the screen that lay on the floor 'FUCK' he cursed and growled a loud shout of frustration, his knuckles cut and bleeding he shook it out. He looked up to the swinging nuisance who had leapt across to a high window and was scrabbling out 'Shit…'

Kai rushed from the room to the low window in the hall. He threw it open and saw the small dark figure had leapt from the window to a tree and was swinging down and away. Naturally, Kai followed. About to leap forward, he saw them stop and look back at him. He stretched his hands forward continuing his leap and the branch he thought was there, was not. Kai fell, smashing down through the tree before he managed to swing himself onto one of the large rock formations that surrounded the temple. He was royally pissed; this little creep was making him look bad. He was up and running across the rounded layers of rock, gracefully leaping down the face as the intruder reached the ground. Kai looked ahead to try and see where they were heading. ' _How did they get up here? How will they get off? Hah! Well they won't'_ A wry smile spread across Kai's face as he saw the intruder pull up where the ground fell away in front of them. The island's rim, its line undulating, hidden by bushes and trees, was hazardous and could catch you out. If you weren't careful, you could easily find yourself in free fall without a parachute _'Gotcha'_

Kai reached the ground momentarily after the Ninja realised its precarious situation. Looking round it could no longer see Kai, who approached silently using the thick foliage as cover. He heard it curse under its breath and he smiled 'cat and mouse, dude, cat and mouse' he whispered as, in the bushes, he crept closer to the figure. From his crouch, Kai swept a low kick along the ground and took the intruders ankles out from under them. Though taken by surprise the Ninja fell expertly and recovered almost immediately. Kai jumped clear of the bushes, unleashing a fast combination of attacking punches and low kicks. The ninja had recovered well and blocked expertly but could not find a break in the assault to worry Kai any. They were just meters from the edge of the island and Kai didn't care too much if the intruder happened to go over the edge, but he thought he should probably apprehend them for questioning. He didn't fancy having Cole on his back for general idiocy again. As they fought, he kept the edge firmly in his line of sight. This was one fight he could not afford to mess up and by rights this little squirt should be tiring any minute now, because quite frankly, Kai had set out at a blistering pace and he was flagging, even if he didn't show it.

The intruder blocked and diverted Kai's assault calmly, with precision and knew this would be more effective than to try to out punch a brute. She was small and nimble and didn't need great strength to floor an opponent; they would do that to themselves. Allowing her arms to flow with Kai's strong, purposeful lunges felt like a dance. He was accomplished for sure, but his own aggression played him like a fool. She could imagine her Master shaking their head at him and stroking his cheek before striking it. He had a nice cheek, she wouldn't like to see it hit; those high cheek bones would split apart far too easily. She was apart from herself again, watching from the outside while her physical form remained in the zone. It didn't happen often, but when it did, she loved it. Everything slowed for her to consider her position and adjust her response as she was simultaneously adjusting her attackers perception. The tree had been perfect, he would never have realised; thinking his slip was a momentary lapse in concentration. The position of the edge… he would realise something was not right as he fell through the illusion, but it didn't matter whether he realised, because he would not survive to tell.

She cast her eyes down at the thought and felt herself drawn back to the moment and into the reality of the fight; her momentary sadness for the impending demise of her handsome attacker had caused her concentration to lapse. She was pushed back with a strong hand at her throat 'stupid'she choked as she stepped backwards and fell through the illusion, pulling the attacker down with her. Her Master would be very disappointed in her.

They fell. Where Kai's hand had been at her throat, it now released. His face, the air drawn from his lungs, was caught in a rictus of shock and then changed to pure confused anger. Flames burst from his hands and hair and he flailed in the air trying to once again reach her. The more he struggled the more the flames grew around him, until his eyes and teeth were all that remained of his perfect face. She was just out of reach, so she pulled off her hood, looked at him and held her finger to her mouth 'shhhh' he needed to calm down. His confusion didn't abate, but his flames did.

Kai looked at this strange girl. She had fooled him; she was not what he had thought. Now he felt foolish as he realised he was staring. Pale skin, white hair and the blood red rings of her eyes. She held out her hand to him and without any other option, he took it 'What now?' he shouted.

She pulled her small frame into him, bringing her knees up, ball like. Kai was confused. From the way she held on to him andthefrailty of their situation, he felt an odd mix of fear, anger and protectiveness; if they were both to die from this fall, then hewanted to die comforting her and began to bring his arms around to hold her. Though before Kai knew what was going on she had extended her legs and slipped around his waist onto his back 'I'm sorry' she said into his ear and secured his wrists together. Kai was fuming, all protective sentiment towards this creature, gone. She rolled him overto look up at her and the clouds beyond. She smiled sweetly even though he was glowing red and about to erupt with frustration 'wait' she asked of him, her eyes wide and calm and for some reason he wanted to 'Do as I say, when I say' hanging on her words he waited 'Fire everything you have into the ground… NOW' she shouted.

The fire raged from his bound hands and arms; a powerful thrust, using the ground to slow their descent as it rushed up at the very last moment. The girl grabbed Kai's shirt in her hands and pulled into him. Using his body as a shield, the fire sped vertically around her. Kai's body crashed down, his head recoiled back into the ground knocking him out. Thrown to the side at the impact and coughing from the smoke and dust, the girl crawled slowly back to him. She held herself up on her hands and a sad expression came over her 'I'm sorry' and leaning down, kissed his cheek 'you're beautiful' she whispered. Standing, she grabbed his ankle 'help me with him' she said as a second small Ninja walked through the smoke to her.


	11. Awake

**11: Awake**

Lloyd awoke as if from a deep sleep, slow and drowsy. He heard the sound of an alarm and far off voices; he remembered flashes in the darkness, desire and fear; skin brushing beneath his lips; a soft sigh that turned to a warning 'Harumi' he choked out, his voice hoarse and sat bolt upright.

'Well that's telling' said Jay with sarcastic distain.

Lloyd shielded his eyes against the bright infirmary light and saw Cole standing at the end of his bed. Together, Zane stood in-front of the door and Jay leant on the wall next to him 'Where's Kai and Nya?' Their faces were set. Serious expressions that held news and then tentatively added '…and Harumi?'

Cole spoke 'we had an intruder at the Temple. Kai has disappeared'

Concern crept onto his face 'and Nya?'

'Nya is with Harumi'

Lloyd released an obvious sigh of relief 'she'll keep her safe?'

'What?' Cole was incredulous 'No. She will never keep that tyrant safe, she'll be lucky if Nya doesn't try and kill her. But now we know where you've been disappearing to and where your loyalties lie' Lloyd fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Here it was, the moment he had dreaded. The fact his friends were silent spoke volumes and Kai was gone? Could their intruder and his be linked? He felt sick.

'Please' his throat was sore and tight, he raised his hand to put pressure, there to help him speak and felt the thin line of a long cut 'You have to understand. You have to believe me… and her. She's changed' They just stared at him, devoid of the words to convey their fear of Lloyds situation 'When I went to her, she was in a bad way. She was thin, not eating, punishing herself. There was writing all over the place; not just on the discarded paper on the cell floor, but on the walls… everywhere. I read some. In those words I saw someone else. A child trapped' He implored them to understand what he said, but their worried looks didn't give him much hope.

'Lloyd…' Cole gently spoke and came to sit by him 'the heart is a powerful thing and can over power your mind. Harumi knew you were drawn to her once and she knows, as we all do, that you care. You care about everyone and everything. I don't think I would put it past her to use that against you. Lloyd sadly shook his head close to tears, his mouth pulled tight. It didn't matter how much he explained, they would never believe what he knew to be true, not just in his heart, but in his gut. Harumi was in danger and nobody cared.

'At least tell me how she is'.

* * *

The guard opened the door to Harumi's infirmary room and Nya entered. The slight figure lying in the bed subtly tensed as she heard her enter. Turned away, Harumi's hair spilt onto the pillow. The last thing Nya wanted to do was be here when she should be looking for Kai. She had no desire to see Harumi, let alone talk to her, but the news of Lloyd's nighttime tryst and multiple visits to her cell had caused her real alarm. She leant in the doorway and waited for Harumi to acknowledge she was there… Finally Nya spoke 'I know you're awake'

'…Why are you here?'

'The first time we came to you, I made a huge error in judgement. I was swayed then, as we all were… as Lloyd was. On that occasion, I had been summoned, which to be honest rubbed me up the wrong way; I'm not one for waiting to be told what to do or say. But now I'll never have the privilege of being summoned by the Royal Family again; and I wish for all the world that wasn't the case. It's funny how you always want something when it's gone. Apparently you feel the same way… or so I've been told'

'…Lloyd'

'I know you've got Lloyd exactly where you want him. What I don't know is if this whole repentance thing is an act. I am liable to think it is. It's kind of your thing'

Harumi turned to Nya 'What does it matter if its true or not. My life is here now'

'It is. You'll never experience real life again'

'Not that my life was ever real'

'Don't think for one minute I care about your life. Lloyd, I do care about. He thinks you've _changed_. I think he's got a good heart but has issues and I think you are manipulative to the extreme'

'I would be dead now if it weren't for Lloyd…' Harumi's voice trailed off '…and that would be fitting justice. But here I am' she indicated the infirmary and Jail around her 'and here' she jabbed her fingers at her chest 'he pulled me back and all I care now is that Lloyd believes in me. Everyone else can go to hell… so off you go' Harumi lay back down and turned away again.

'You're one fucked up little princess, aren't you?' A silence fell between them.

'… Is he ok?'

'I'll never talk to you about Lloyd… Your intruder, on the other hand…'

'What do you want to know?'

Harumi recounted the moment she realised something was wrong. The open shutters, the door unlocked. The sylph like Ninja, small and fast. How Lloyd had been overpowered just as he had overpowered them, by something more than a physical force. How she screamed when he was thrown across the room and the shadow flowed like oil over his body, wrapping a cord around his neck. The low light had had found a slither of pale skin; the ninja's neck exposed by the act of pulling back on the cord. Magnetised to it she had flung herself at them and sunk her teeth into the intruders' soft flesh. It dropped the cord instantly and fled, breaking the small window to escape.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes. He brought his fingers up to the back of his head. His hair was matted with blood from the wound beneath his fingers 'fuuuck' he whispered touching the grit that was embedded in the soft tissue. He winced remembering the impact that had knocked him out… Red eyes, flashed in his mind… and the face of the devil child that tricked him into falling off the island.

He pulled himself up to see where he was, a hard bunk in a dark room, a large cellar by the looks of it. Beyond the floor to ceiling bars that held him secure, bags of produce, crates and broken training equipment were stacked haphazardly together. A small window showed a glimpse of leaves outside and a furnace burned in the far side of the space. He could tell it was hot by normal standards and on any normal day it wouldn't bother him. It gave an orange glow to the gloom, warm and sinister. The cast shadows flickered, making his eyes swim and his stomach turn. He leant back on to the wall. A sickly heat flushed through his body and face and a cold sweat prickled his skin; he was not well.

His head lolled to the side and he looked towards the stairs, his only exit. Shrouded in darkness, the light from the furnace and window hardly reached stared into the darkness there, willing inspiration to help him get out of here, but his mind refused to reciprocate and kept him firmly rooted to the bunk. The darkness swam with his eyes, forming shapes that danced and taunted him just like the devil child's eyes had when he fell. The ghost of her stood in front of him. He turned his head to her and his mind followed slowly. He tried to swat the vision away. His limp hand hit something solid.

'Hey, watch it!'

'… You little biii…' He vibrated a molten aura, then bent double and threw up.

'Nice!' the devil child muttered 'just chill out flame boy'

Kai coughed 'uuurgh, easier said than done' he attempted to lift his head and swayed forward. She supported his neck and placed her hand under his chin, lifting it for him. Looking at the back of his head she drew in breath at what she saw. Helping him lie back down she settled him on his side. He heard the sound of water and felt a cool pressure of a wet towel on his forehead. He released a sigh, it felt so good, but the cold only lasted a moment as the water evaporated off him. She repeated it again a few times '…thank you' he whispered sleepily. He heard a shuffle and opened his eyes to find hers staring right back. She had sat in front of him. Unblinking she stared and again he stared back at her taking in her unusual eyes. She didn't seem to mind. As he looked at the swirl of red in her pupils he felt the heat roll from him and his nausea abate.

She smiled a little 'that better?' Kai went to move 'oh, no, don't move. You're not well, I've just adjusted your perception a little'

'What are you…?' Kai asked slowly.

'A freak like you' She looked away and the pounding returned immediately. Kai winced and grabbed her shoulder 'Was that you?'

'Was what me?' she said and smiled mischievously 'Look, I need to clean up your wounds. You're pretty badly hurt. If I take the pain away, will you promise me you won't do anything stupid? Your body wouldn't be able to stand any movement' Kai nodded, his eyes shut tight to the pain.

'Open your eyes' she whispered gently. He did as she asked and looked directly into her strange red eyes. Where before he had seen only evil, he now found solace.


	12. Crazy, Stupid Love

**12: Crazy, Stupid Love**

Nya looked out of the small square window of Harumi's cell and contemplated all that had happened.

The extensive surveillance equipment that Zane had set up had revealed nothing, apart from the fact that the Shadow Ninja knew it was there. It seemed obvious to Nya that a Shadow had been sent to the Island to destroy their means to watch them. While risky, destroying the control room was more thorough than trying to find every single device. The destruction of their vital equipment was bad enough, but they had also managed to confuse and trick all of them into seeing and believing realistic hallucinations. They had split the team up and diverted their attention from the real target, the Control Room. It could have been any one of them that went to intercept, but it had been Kai and now he was missing.

The timing of the attack at the temple seemed just too coincidental, happening just hours before the attack at the prison. They obviously needed the team distracted and blind so they could carry out the attack here… whatever its purpose was.

She noticed some green fabric under the bench and picked it up. Lloyds' tunic. She closed her eyes in despair for him. _Where have you let yourself go Lloyd?_ This is where he had been that night, before he had followed the shadow ninja to its settlement; that night and many others it would seem. Lloyd had kept his secret close, she had had no idea; nobody knew. Harumi was a snake and she had Lloyd trapped in her hypnotic gaze… No, that was an affront to the Serpentine; she looked up and nodded an apology to the spirits of the elders. There were no words for how she felt about Harumi. Nya kicked out at the bench and it flew across the room. The two cups that sat on it were flung aside, smashing on the hard floor.

She couldn't quite figure out why they had infiltrated the prison. To release Harumi? Kill Lloyd? Lloyd was taken down but Harumi remained when she could have escaped. Was she really in love with Lloyd? Nya could not let herself believe that. But she could believe the two attacks were linked. In fact she was sure of it and it was very likely they had Kai. Without surveillance they would have to go in blind. But her team were the best and the Shadows of the Northern suburb wouldn't see them coming. But she had to be sure.

She left the cell to meet up with the team. She found them having a heated conversation with the Prison Chief 'Jay' she called. He broke away from the group and went over to her.

'Everything ok?'

'Yeah. As can be' she replied and looked towards Cole and Zane 'What's going on here?'

'Oh, the Prison Chief thinks it's impossible to guard against Ninja attacks'

'Well I'm inclined to agree with him…' Nya replied.

'Well, yeah. Obviously. But Cole is pissed and wants to blame someone, so y'know…' He trailed off to look back at Cole looming over the Chief.

'I'm sure the Chief could do with hearing a few home truths… I mean what the hell was he doing? Allowing Lloyd to visit Harumi. Let a ninja in, there's gonna be trouble'

'Well that's the thing, he says he didn't know anything about it'

'Really? How could he not have known?' Nya questioned 'what about the guards? Someone must have known'

'Of course someone must have known. That's just it. It seems like there's more going here than you'd first think'

'It all stinks and I'm sure it links back to that first Shadow Ninja. I'm going to follow the intruder's path. I'm certain it will lead to the Northern suburb and the same shadow settlement that Lloyd discovered, but I have to be sure. Will you join me Jay?'

'Of course' Jay replied. He took Nya's hand and led her over to the group. Cole, still animated was spitting rage at the Chief, who was no pushover, but was starting to sweat and weaken under the tirade. Zane stood silently; cool to the looks the Chief flicked towards him, hoping for a voice of reason. Jay turned Cole away from his heated discussion to talk and Zane followed, giving the chief a lingering stare as he moved away 'Guys, Nya and I are going to track the intruder. But I'm worried about Lloyd. He's pretty confused and upset. D'you think it'd be best to take him back to the temple straight away? Get him as far away from Harumi as possible?'

'Definitely' Cole agreed releasing a long sigh. He looked back to where they had left the Chief, to see he had scarpered and the door closing behind him 'Hey!' Cole shouted turning to go after him, but Zane placed a strong hand on his chest to stop him.

'Let him go. He doesn't know anything. I was monitoring his heart rate and responses. He was telling the truth'

'It doesn't absolve him though…' Cole grumbled.

'No. It does not. But we know where he lives, so to speak and I am sure he is living in fear of you right now… so let him go'

Cole gave Zane a sly smile 'I was pretty hard on him wasn't I?' to which Zane gave a small non-judgemental nod.

'And you're normally such a big softy!' Jay chimed in sarcastically.

'Get out of here you two…' Cole waved his hand at Jay and Nya and then shouted after them '…and find something helpful'

'We're on it!' they both replied as they hurried out of the room.

Now it was just the two of them, Cole and Zane stood in silence. Cole, because he was all shouted out and Zane because that was his way 'I can't quite believe what's happening' Cole said quietly.

'Hmm. That is interesting' Zane replied.

'How so?' Cole asked quizzically.

'Well my friend. You are quick to accept all matter of outside forces intent on ripping the fabric of our world apart, yet you seem perplexed by matters of the heart?'

Cole sighed 'don't you see Zane? Harumi exists in one form in our world. She tried to rip it apart and pretty much kill us all, including Lloyd. It's not that I am perplexed by matters of the heart, more that Lloyd can have so much heart that he can see past all that and still care about… _her_ '

'Well when you put it like that, it makes more sense. Is it a bad thing? Is he wrong to care for Harumi?'

'Yes!' Cole replied forcefully '…No… I don't know. Maybe that's why I'm perplexed?'

'You cannot hold good will against a person' Zane added.

'No, no you can't. Maybe he can help me understand, because I sure as hell can't figure it out myself'

Zane placed his hand on Coles shoulder 'we will take him home. Listen to him and care for him. He will need this time and he will need his friends'

'That's all we can do' Cole replied.

'We should get back to Lloyd' Zane suggested and they made their way to his room 'you know I have some very delicious stew I made this morning waiting for us'

Cole smiled 'Where do you find the time to do all this?' he said in awe and added 'Lloyd will appreciate it I'm sure' Cole knocked before pushing the door open toenterLloyds infirmary room. The bed was empty. Cole tried to ignore the cold flush that washedthrough his body and looked to the bathroom 'Lloyd?' He called forcefully and knocked on the door.

'There is no one here' Zane stated 'I do not hear Lloyds footprint'

'Where the hell is he?' Cole said panicked.

'Come with me' Zane said as he left the room.

Momentarily motionless, Cole was at a loss, then… 'Harumi' he said through gritted teeth and ran after Zane who was jogging down the corridor, already heading to the female wing on the other side of the infirmary.

The guards at her door stopped them, confused at their urgency and insistence on seeing Harumi 'She has not left the room, we have not left our posts' they insisted.

'Is there a window?' Cole asked incredulously.

One of the guards nervously fumbled with his keys and went to unlock the door 'but its got bars…' he added with a hint of hope in his now panicked voice.

Cole smashed forward onto the door as the guard turned the key. Zane and the two guards fell through after them and they all stood in the silent empty room. The bars on the window and the glass itself were burnt through and still exuded a green haze.

'Shhhhhhhhhh…it!' Cole angrily swiped at the air and clenched his fists in anger 'Not on my watch!' and he threw himself at the small window and squeezed his large frame through.

'Cole!' Zane shouted after him as he disappeared 'we're five stories up!'

Cole poked his head around the window meekly 'uh yeah, I realise that now. Any chance you were going to follow me and do an ice slide or something?'

'Absolutely, yes. That is exactly what I was going to do' So Zane followed through the window to rescue his headstrong friend, his sensors working to find traces of the elopers. Until this point, Lloyd had been foolish, but had not broken any laws. Zane feared for his friend. This one bad choice could have lasting consequences for him if they didn't find him immediately and try to smooth it over. Aiding a felon to escape from prison was bad. He thought about the Prison Chief. This he could use against them all.


	13. Midnight Run

**13 Midnight Run**

Standing on the ledge, Cole was pleased to have Zane join him and create a platform from which they could view the area. Coles' initial anger at Lloyd had abated. All he wanted was to find him and he wouldn't get very far driven by anger. There was no sign of them; the fractured mass of roofs that spread before them was a maze perfect to get lost in. Both stood silent; one in concentration, all human senses amplified, systematically working across the vista; the other scanning the maze with his own simple sight, hoping to see a flash of green and white. Cole knew this would be unlikely and began to look for probable routes that Lloyd would have taken. He could not fathom what Harumi would think or do, so he was working on the assumption that as Lloyd had instigated this flight, he would be taking the lead at this point.

Zane blinked out of his reverie 'I do not have any direct latch on them but I can follow the footsteps a certain way. From here, they disappear amongst the roofs, but we should be able to pick them up as we move forward'

'Great. Which way are they heading do you think?' Cole asked.

'Into the city'

'Lets get after them. If they get into the crowds, we'll lose them'

Zane drew in his breath and focused. Pushing his arms forward, his fingers directed a stream of frozen moisture particles that multiplied and spread, forming a shining icy path that glinted in the darkness 'Be careful my friend the ice is not so clear in the darkness, but we will move exponentially faster if we skate'

'Take the lead my man, I'm pretty good at this now, but if I can at least see you glowing up front I won't have a problem'

Zane didn't wait, he disappeared over the ledge; a steep drop off, necessary to gain speed; Cole followed. It was exhilarating for Cole but possibly one of the only things he felt a certain amount of fear of. He was getting used to it, but his heart leapt every time he plummeted. Zane knew how to build a run; judging the downward speed, he would ease up on the angle just enough to control their velocity into the corners, rounding the curves, to slingshot them out; a rider just had to hold their nerve and strength to ride it to the end. Cole didn't feel too worried, with Zane's hair and skin glowing like a beacon, lighting the way, he was confident he wouldn't end up over the side.

For Zane, it was like breathing. He no longer registered his actions once the run was in progress. The technicalities and subtleties of the run, the mathematical equations required to judge the speed, distances and heights required to traverse a complicated terrain, all happened quietly in the background leaving him free to concentrate on their search. He had travelled to the farthest reach of his initial scan and started navigating new tracks without slowing the pace. He worked as far ahead as possible so he would not have to stop, but inevitably the tracks came to an abrupt halt at the roof of a city centre theatre. The plaza was crowded and the tracks had dropped down to street level. He could no longer follow them and they would have to continue on foot. The crowds had spotted the ice and his glowing body, standing astride the roof ledge. Cole nudged him 'better turn the fairy lights off dude' which Zane did abruptly and faded his suit down to match his dark friend 'Better' Cole said and added 'you look good in black'

Zane jerked his head around to Cole and replied 'black ice is dangerous' and lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile.

'Oh ho. I see what you did there buddy… that's a good one' and Zane rewarded Cole for biting with a full smile.

Zane and Cole quickly made their way down to the plaza where Zane picked up some tracks between the moving feet of the crowd. They navigated the bodies through the open square and out to a bridge where the tracks continued and the crowds thinned out. As they followed them, Zane spoke his thoughts out loud 'I would expect them to have used the river, leapt over the side, hid their tracks, but… they just continue over the bridge'

'Hrmph, maybe Harumi can't swim'

'Maybe…' Zane trailed off into thought 'It doesn't seem quite right. The stride length is… yes, its different and the fall of the foot' he stopped 'these are not their tracks'

'What?' Cole said.

Zane was already running back the other way 'there's no time, they could be anywhere, I have to try and spot them at least. He took off, riding a run for one above the crowds, desperately trying to spot them; straining his sensors to hear Lloyd's aural footprint. But it was impossible; there were just too many people, so he began to sweep the perimeter of the Plaza and continued outwards using the buildings to support the great ice spiral that wound over the heads of the crowds who were now enjoying a cooling shower in the night heat. Cole looked up at his friend; he could feel the desperation in him and mirrored it back.

Along the river the soft fall of bare feet fell on the paving slabs. They ran and kept running until they were out of the city. Harumi, exhausted, had not been able to keep to Lloyds pace and fell and stumbled along the way, but she never gave up and pulled her self to her feet, drawing on the moments rest to see her through. Lloyd dragged her up when necessary, but now he stopped; It had been a couple of hours, they were far enough away to afford a break. Harumi dropped to the ground on all fours and hung her head. Collapsing further, she rolled on to her back and gasped for breath.

Lloyd knelt down beside her and took her hand. She yanked it back '...I'm… sorry' she said through gasps '…don't touch me… I'm about to die'

'Okay…' Lloyd said with a slight smile. He sat back and watched her, eyes closed, chest rising and falling through her hospital gown and her hair splayed across the ground. They had run down river to where it had widened, nearing its eventual end at the sea and come to rest at a deserted station. It was run down and the many fly posters indicated it was out of service. They would rest here for a while.

Harumi lethargically brought her self up onto one elbow and then the other 'Where are we?' she asked looking around.

'I'm not entirely sure. Though this old station will have something to tell us' Lloyd got up and moved towards the building.

'Wait' Harumi said. He turned back 'Come back, I feel better now. It's not really important where we are… well, not immediately important. I just… I need you here, with me'

Lloyd stayed where he was and looked at her in the darkness. He could see her, but only just. They had not had a chance to talk since he grabbed her hand and demanded she go with him. Hardly a talk 'Sorry about the way I dragged you out' he said. He heard a small snort of breath.

'No need to apologise, I'm glad you came. Though, I'm already up for life times ten, but you… Lloyd. It was rash and I hate to say it, foolish'

'Sooo… thanks then!' Lloyd said sarcastically.

'Come here'

He went back to where Harumi sat and lowered himself to sit cross-legged in front of her. Touching his check with her hand, she leant forward and slowly kissed him 'thanks' she said.

The temperature had plummeted and they now felt the cold air. Lloyd grabbed at Harumi's robe and pulled her forward 'Kiss me again' he demanded. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she sank into him. When they broke apart, Harumi settled into his lap and Lloyd wrapped his arms around her, holding her against the cold.

'What's our next move?' she whispered.


	14. What The Heart Wants

**14: What The Heart Wants**

She had been sent to watch the jail. Read its walls and understand its movements. With one of her sisters, they read the people inside and found the Grand Masters favourite. A shadow of her former self, her mind lost in a spiral of despair and self loathing; they kept that news from him. The first time the Green Ninja had arrived, they had been there, watching. He could only be there for Harumi and her sister confirmed this. He had been called and informed of his enemies decline. Had he come to witness the fall of a great opponent? _No._ Her sister filtered the thoughts that cascaded through her mind; there was something else coming from the Green Ninja; _confusion, regret, need, longing; a connection_. She would keep this to herself also and a germ of an idea grew within her.

The Grand Master was planning a break out. She was the Ninja chosen for the task, his second best and his second favourite. This thought tasted like a spoonful of salt. She spat; Harumi would always be his prize and he thirsted for her return. Harumi had become the woman she was now because of him. She was his drive and his love, though she knew Harumi had never reciprocated his advances. As powerful and demanding as he was, their Master had never forced himself on her and still he waited in hope.

She and her sisters had been pulled from the streets and Harumi from a pit of despair. He had nurtured Harumi's pain but had thrown them into an altogether different pit; one filled with tigers; brawling scratching street kids fighting for their lives within a new hierarchy. The Grand masters vision for his prized child grew; a vicious embodiment of hate washed over with a childlike veneer of beauty that would fool both the Royal family and Ninjago. Now he was expecting a fallen warrior to return gratefully home to her master and no doubt he assumed she would come to him willingly and return his love for her. But he was wrong. She had seen it, night after night The Green Ninja had visited her and Harumi had chosen her lover. That gave her a small amount of hope; a gap through Harumi's veneer of perfection; a way in, to his heart.

Anger welled in the Shadow Ninja. In Harumi the master had mistakenly lavished his attention and hopes, but he had been wrong to do so. There was another he could train and trust and love, one who was more loyal; but he did not see what was obvious. Harumi had always been one step in front of her; one Katana stroke faster and the Master never took his eyes off of her. But now Harumi was weak from lack of training and she had seen the truth; Harumi was not his, never had been and was lost to him now. What would be the point of her returning? She certainly did not want Harumi back. It was her time to ascend from the gutter, her time to secure her sisters safety and time for their Master to appreciate her. It all seemed obvious as she sat watching in the dark. A perfect plan had presented itself. Harumi would die. Slain while protecting her lover. The Master would know that Harumi had disrespected him, spurned his love and died under a knife meant for the Green Ninja. He would turn his admiration to her and all that she had dreamed of would become real. But, the outcome she dreamt in the darkness was not the outcome she achieved. She had botched it and was now in fear for her own life.

She had fallen from the small window of the cell, disoriented from the shock of her wound. She had stemmed the flow of blood from her throat with her hand and kept moving. She would not, must not be caught. Reaching to swing to a higher level, she slipped. Fingers slick with blood, she found purchase, halting her drop to the ground below with a painful wrench. Adrenalin was her friend, it kept her moving, running as far from the scene and as close to her sisters as she could hope to go. Old tiles were slippery with moss and her feet slid for traction. Finally securing a foothold, she rested. So many falls in one night was not a good sign. Dropping into the courtyard of an unlit house, she washed her wound in a fountain and heard her breath mingle with the gentle sound of running water, but a wet gurgling came from within and she gasped at the air. Her thoughts turned to her sisters. They depended on her. She ripped her tunic and wrapped the fabric around her called to them in hope that she was close enough for one to hear. She was spent; her legs buckling beneath her, she dropped to one knee and then to all fours. The cold grass welcomed her and the blood soaked fabric slid from her neck. She would not make it back.

As she swam in and out of consciousness, two figures leant over her. She registered them momentarily and closed her eyes. A bright light and a harsh wind brought her around again. A deafening cyclical pounding thudded through her, she felt her body swing as it was lifted to the copter hovering above. Of all the sensations her failing body was experiencing this gave her the worst sense of dread. She had fallen into the hands of the enemy and she couldn't resist though she wanted to. Her fate was now in the hands of others.

Nya and Jay jumped from the rope into the copter 'Well, you found something useful then?' Cole shouted over the noise of the blades.

'Only if she lives' Nya shouted back 'she needs surgery immediately' she pulled down a coms device and spoke directly to the temple 'Misako, have Pixal ready the emergency room. We're bringing in a suspect with her throat ripped out'

Back at the temple, the assembled team all looked through the glass at the small ninja lying on the operating table. Pale and covered in blood from the wound inflicted by Harumi, she seemed young, but her small size could be misleading, they weren't sure. 'It's definitely the intruder from the prison?' asked Cole.

'For sure!' Nya said 'Not only did she leave a pretty messy trail from the window to where she fell; her wounds are consistent with Harumi's description'

'Harumi really ripped her throat out with her teeth?' Cole asked Nya in amazement 'That's some next level shit!'

'Yeah and Lloyd thought she needed protection!' Jay said shaking his head.

Pixal and Misako were in the room with the shadow ninja. Having carried out emergency surgery on the girl, they were both busy. Misako, cleared up the surgical equipment and Pixal began to cut her clothes off to clean her up.

'Ok guy's, shows over. Time to leave' Nya said and ushered them away from the window. They headed up to the kitchen for a meeting and Nya made a pot of coffee. Zane opened the fridge and took out a lemon cake he had made earlier.

Cole released a long sigh 'Zaaane. You are my best friend forever' he went to grab the plate, but Zane stopped him.

'Cole. Please will you get some plates and forks'?

Cole rolled his head and huffed 'Ugh, why do you tease me like this!' he said shaking his fists at the ceiling.

'It's called etiquette Cole. If you want to eat the cake, you must first respect the cake!'

'Do I have to respect a can of squirty cream?' he said grabbing it from the fridge and fired it directly into his mouth.

Zane raised his eyebrows and smiled 'That's the _only_ way to respect a can of squirty cream' he replied. Cole choked at his reply and his unsuccessful attempt to hold in the mouthful of aerated cream, had him running to the sink.

Jay was laughing like a drain and Nya went over to pat Coles back.

They all sat at the table, Cole having finally dumped a stack of plates and cutlery in the middle. Zane cut through the sugary drizzle that had crusted over the top of the cake 'The cake has been cut; I call this meeting to order. We have two major points of business. First, Cole and Myself were unsuccessful in finding Lloyd and Harumi. Lloyd is now a fugitive and has waved all rights to his freedom. When found and if he can be caught, he will be arrested'

'I don't like it' said Jay 'we don't know what's really going on yet. Innocent until proven guilty and all that?' he offered a weak smile.

The team gave him a withering look 'Jay, no matter the circumstance. Lloyd has broken Harumi out of jail. Of that he is guilty' Zane pointed out.

'I know! I know… But the cops won't be able to catch him, I mean come on, it's never gonna happen'

'Perhaps' replied Zane 'but we operate within the law and if we find him, then we must turn him over for trial'

'Then we don't find him' Jay blurted out.

'Jay!' Nya replied astonished 'You're happy to have Harumi free?'

'No, of course not. But if she's with Lloyd, he's not going to let her do anything… evil!'

'You may have a point' Cole replied 'Even that weasel of a Prison Chief admitted they could not guard against ninja attacks and if somebody is trying to free Harumi, its only a matter of time. If she is with Lloyd, he is acting as her jailor and hopefully her conscience'

Zane continued 'Second point of business. Nya. I am aware we have not been able to address finding Kai'

'Thanks' Zane. I'm beside myself. But this shadow ninja could tell us what we need. She didn't lead us to the settlement but she was heading in that direction. I still think that's where he is'

'If that's the case, then we have a pretty good bargaining chip to cash in; we might be able to force an exchange' said Zane 'I would suggest we use this break to refuel, and move forward with this task. Lloyd is now on his own'

'Uh, hold on' Jay cut in 'Lloyd is not on his own; he's still one of us. We can't just desert him. How do we know that Harumi hasn't been using him; grooming him, to break her out of jail? He could be in serious danger'

'That is also a possibility' said Nya 'and I'm more inclined to believe this of Harumi than anything else'

'So what do we do guys? Ignore the problem so we don't have to hand him over to the cops? Or find him and make sure he's not heading to his doom?'

'We need a loophole' Cole said 'something that won't force our hands against him, but will appease our conscience'

'I have the perfect thing' Zane said 'Jay, can you help me repair my companion?'

'Your eagle?' Jays' eyes sparked with excitement 'Yes, yes I can'

'It will be our impartial observer. It will find them, watch them and relay information back to us. We will not become involved, unless we must. This is the best I can offer'

'I love it! It's perfect! Jay said with excitement 'I mean, in all seriousness, it's a great plan Zane. Thank you'

'Well all right then. Who wants cake?' All hands shot up and Zane served out a generous slice to each.


	15. Give and Take

**15: Give and Take**

Kai set about trying to explore his cell, he shouldn't be here and aimed to leave as soon as possible. The girl with the red eyes had miraculously taken the pain away, but he knew he was anything but in good shape, like something was holding the pain and numbing it. He moved tentatively, the motion somehow stirring the pain like soup, which spilt a little and burnt him. He held onto the bars to steady himself and let the pain settle back. He pulled on them to see how securely they were fixed into the ceiling. He could tell this wasn't an actual holding cell. It was probably somewhere they locked things, just to keep them safe from the wrong hands. He dragged the bunk away from the wall and standing on it, reached up to test the ceiling. If he couldn't leave through a traditional method, like a door, he might be able to bring the ceiling down. He pushed at it with his fist, the plaster gave a little under pressure; it could be a possibility, but what was above?

Kai heard a noise; the door at the top of the stairs had been opened and a small amount of light cast down. He skipped off the bunk and pushed it back against the wall just as the door shut. A dizzy wave swept through his head and he fell back onto it. He pulled himself together just as the girl with red eyes entered from the stair.

'Brought you something' she held a brown paper bag through the bars to him. Kai took it and the girl backed away. Kai looked inside the bag suspiciously 'Bread?'

'Uh, well, I managed to take the left overs from the kitchen. The Grand Master has the best bread… obviously. It has a perfect crust…' She rambled, animated, then cast her eyes down again, uncomfortable 'Uh… Yeah, so I managed to get the left overs today and, well…' She swallowed 'I thought you might like it' She cringed.

'Uh… thanks' Kai said, confused by this uncomfortable offering.

'Ok… bye…' She turned to leave.

'Wait!' Kai called after her 'Would you like some?' The girl hovered and then came forward slowly. Kai held his hand up to his swollen jaw 'that crust looks good, but… I don't think I could do it justice'

'Oh. Oh no. I didn't think' She cast her eyes down again 'I'm sorry about that'

'No, no. Its still great. There's still some good soft bread here too'

'That's not what I meant. I meant… your injuries'

'Yeah well, so you should be. You better bring me bread every night to make up for it… You want the crust?'

She came over to the bars. Kai held the bag out to her and she grabbed a chunk. She pulled the blackened, floured crust off, handing the soft centre back to Kai. He looked at the dough in his hand, slightly squashed by her small fingers and then tucked in.

'It's really good bread. Thank you… for this' She shrugged. Kai pulled a face, wincing in pain

'What are you, a wimp?' she said in response.

'You were almost nice there for a hot second…' Kai said as he held his jaw 'that thing you did last night, for my pain. Is that your power? Or can you do other things?'

'Well that would be telling, wouldn't it? You are 'the enemy' after all'

'Phtt' Kai snorted 'Good call. Can't be fraternising with the enemy now can we?' She laughed a little and Kai asked 'What's your name?'

'Hitch'

'Hitch? Er, well that's… pretty?' Kai said awkwardly.

'I didn't ask for compliments. It's just a name. If I had a pretty name, it would sound wrong… _gouge their eye's out Peony…'_ She said, lowering her voice to emulate her Masters orders 'See?'

'Uh, yeah… Very wrong… so you do much eye gouging?'

She shrugged 'Only if necessary' and ripped at the crust with her teeth. She watched Kai wince, as he tried to eat the soft bread.

'I'm Kai, by the way…'

Hitch nodded 'I know'

'Why am here?' Kai asked suddenly.

'It just turned out that way'

'That's hardly an answer. I mean, you're the only person I've seen. If I'm here for a reason, I think I'd have seen your Master or been ritually humiliated by now'

'Are you _trying_ to put ideas into my head?'

'Look' Kai said, trying to level with the girl 'I'm grateful really I am, for sorting me out. The pain and the wounds, you know… But, what is this all about? What were you doing at the island?'

'Destroying the control room, obviously. Or did that escape you?'

He rolled his eyes 'But why?' Kai asked, obvious frustration in his voice 'and why did you bother to bring me here?'

'Well… I couldn't leave you, you were seriously injured and I wasn't about to march back into your Temple and announce myself, so just lump it. You're here and that's where you've got to stay…'

'Ugh, you're kind of annoying, you know'

She hid a smile. Riling him was easy. He could have roasted her by now, but he hadn't. She was glad she brought him back; she just wasn't sure what to do with him now he was here.

Kai questioned her again 'and why do you keep coming down here? I mean its not like I'm telling you anything'

'It's not like I'm asking!' she quickly replied.

Kai shot her a cool stare 'Or maybe you're a new form of slow torture'

She snorted a laugh and choked, breathing in the floured crust. Kai gave a confused smile. She didn't act like a bad guy 'It's almost like you're here because… you want to be'

Her face tightened 'to be with you? Don't flatter yourself' she said defensively and moved towards the stairs.

'Wait, wait' Kai called after her 'I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant… I'm glad you come down here. I like that I have someone to talk to, and… you're not like any other bad guy I've met' when she continued to hover, Kai added 'Or you don't seem to be, anyway'

She turned back to him and whispered sadly 'I'm not. I'm not like the others' and continued up the stairs.

As Hitch left the cellar, she felt a pull and a large hand yank her forward just to slam her against the wall. Before she had a chance to fight back a massive hand clamped over her eyes and long heavy fingers wrapped over her skull. It rendered her powerless, disrupting her focus and sending her mind into spasm. Plus, it hurt.

'Wha'sup pup?' Watt was an angry sonofabitch, he knew how to throw his weight around and lived vicariously off of his elder brothers reputation.

Hitch gritted her teeth. Her small size made her an obvious target; but her powers made her a dangerous one. Watt found this a challenge. He wanted to bully her so badly and disabling her powers was part of the fun. He was an idiot, but that didn't help her much in this instance. She could hear the sniggers of his group, all average skilled ninja. He needed them to make him look good and as they always moved as a pack, they were stronger for it. Right now, she needed her pack. In the settlement, they were the most skilled and were often on contracts or teaching the younger ninja; so Hitch found herself in situations like this, but her natural mental reflex was quicker than Watts fist and her cry for help was always picked up. Whether Gene or Nat could get to her, was another thing.

'Brek!' Watt spoke to one of his group 'you sucked in training today. I think you need to practice'

 _Brek. What a waste of space. His brain is practically a bowl of porridge and he is a truly horrible fighter. No finesse. No grace_ 'Ungh' Hitch spluttered and held in the pain as Brek punched her in the stomach. But whether it was a good punch, or bad mattered not, it still hurt. Hitch spat from under Watts palm 'what the hell kind of punch was that? Can't you even pretend to be Ninja?'

'Better try it again then Brek' Watt growled and Brek gave it another go. Watts grasp slackened as he laughed and Hitch felt the pressure ease around her skull. An image formed in her mind of Brek lunging clumsily forward. She grabbed Watts' wrist, solid against her forehead and swung her legs up to kick Brek full in the face. Levering Watts' wrist down, she was now released. Brek stumbled back, blood pouring from his nose and the rest of the group tried to look fierce. But nobody looked as fierce as her sister, who brought the jo down on Watts fist as he squared up to punch Hitch. Nat spun the training weapon and levelled it at the remaining four ninja. She swept the staff slowly past their eyes as their bodies remained frozen, all fully aware that they would not be able to better this opponent. Hitch brought a kick up underneath Watt. He bent double and she followed it up with a graceful knee to the chin.

'Classic dirty fight moves sis, I like it' Nat said.

'Well y'know sometimes they're just more satisfying' Hitch replied.

'I hear you… what say we go at these losers with something similar?' and gave the four an evil grin. They didn't wait to hear what Hitch thought of this idea and hightailed it. Nat turned back to Watt who was just managing to lift himself from the ground, his eyes watering and kicked him in the guts 'you're right' she said to Hitch 'old school is satisfying'

Nat put her arm around her younger sisters shoulder and they moved away from Hitch's oversized tormentor. They both had the same tiny frame and Nat stood just a couple of centimetres taller than Hitch. Though unlike Hitch, she had never been a target for cruelty.

Night had fallen. They left the building and crossed the training courtyard in silence; a cool wind blew and cut through the warm night air. Hitch felt exposed in the quiet open space and stayed silent, as if her words would be picked up and deposited at the wrong ears. She watched her sister stride off ahead of her, knowing it was anything but silent in Nat's mind. Of the three of them, just two were blessed, or cursed, with mental powers. Nat was half of a twin, the only half with a power. She was a receiver; the chatter of incoherent thought ran constantly through her. Sometimes it was clear but mostly it was just bursts of abstract nothing. Hitch didn't begrudge her sisters silence; she could not imagine the pain of living with the worlds subconscious in her head. Nat's twin was free of that burden at least. Though burden free, she was not.

Gene took responsibility for them all. Fed them, clothed them, fought for them. Which is how they ended up here. It was better than the streets, but Hitch didn't belong. Not like Gene and Nat. For Nat, fighting gave her blessed relief from the noise of a thousand voices in her head, silencing them for as long as she was distracted through concentration; it was a perfect incentive to succeed. Gene thrived under the harsh and exacting regimes set by their House Master. She had focus and drive. She worked hard and progressed to train under the Grand Master. A great honour, but it was a brutal life and ever since he had found them, she had obsessed over him and trained beyond requirements to get noticed. Hitch suspected it wasn't just career drive and Nat confirmed Hitch's suspicions. Gene believed she was in love, but Nat knew the obsession to be something else, a void that needed filling. The crushing loss of their family had wound itself around this enigmatic Master and Gene existed only for him.

To Hitch her sisters were remarkable; survivors that she clung to, to stop from slipping under. She was a was a person at odds, lost between a violent storm and a calm sea. Keeping up with her brilliant, tough sisters forced her to become a person she wasn't happy to be. The lure to slowly wander peoples' minds gave her an escape of sorts. She could not hear them or even read them, but they provided a space, quiet and intricate; each one a unique experience that she could interact with and influence. She did not fit in and this made her a target. She was a good fighter, but focused on defence and attacked with her unique skills. She could take every bully out while they slept, if she was so inclined, but it just wasn't her way. She was glad the fire ninja survived the fall; he really was an incredible being. Sure she had seen all the Ninja Force on TV before and jeered along with the other shadows, but up close she had lost herself in the fire ninja's eyes and the rawness of his power… Hitch drifted off thinking about how he tried to comfort her when they fell, just to be snapped out of her daydream by her sister's voice.

'You know you can't keep him?'

'…I know' Hitch whispered back.

'I thought you were bringing him back for the House Master to grill?' Nat could see the bashful grimace on her sisters face and while Hitch's mind was the only one she could not hear, she could see in her look the real reason 'Oh no… really? You 'like' him?' Hitch screwed up her face in embarrassment as Nat shook her head at her younger sister 'Lucky for you I haven't told Gene. We may be family but she would go straight to the House Master'

'I know' Hitch said again.

'You know so much, how come you never do the right thing, huh?

Hitch nodded, downcast 'I know…' and caught a scowl from Nat 'sorry' she quickly apologised '… can I just have a couple of days? It's just nice to have someone new to talk to; and he's still pretty unwell'

Nat sighed 'Ok. Let him regain his strength and build some kind of fight for the House Master to break'

'…I thought I could just let him go…' Hitch said hopefully.

'He's not a fish!' Nat shot back exasperated 'he is most definitely the enemy! We hand him over to the House Master in two days' Nat turned away and walked briskly into the bunkhouse, her final decision ending the conversation.

'Crap…' Hitch muttered and jogged after her sister. Entering the bunkhouse, she scanned the room for Gene, who was nowhere to be seen. She came back to Nat who settled, cross legged on her bunk to retreat into herself. Gene's absence was telling, because she had not arrived to help her and had not told them of any mission. The Grand Master must have her on his special mission and perhaps tonight was the night. Gene had dragged hitch into that project; conditioning guards to become pliant and stupid. She didn't know much, but it definitely involved Harumi because why else would the Grand Master send Gene to the Jail. But she had heard nothing from Gene since returning from her own mission with Nat and it worried her. Gene was chosen as one of the most skilled, so it meant she was in danger more often than most, but she had no powers. Anything could be happening to Gene and Hitch could only worry.


	16. The Sum of Their Parts

**16: The Sum of Their Parts**

The walk through the coastal countryside had been tough going. If they had been equipped for a hike or even had shoes, then it may have been enjoyable. The terrain was rough and erratic. Soft hills and rocky cliffs sat like warring neighbours, too close to feel comfortable but awe inspiring in their beauty; a physical reminder of the chaos of creation. As the world was split into its two component parts, Lloyd could only imagine the effort of The First Master to create balance, a balance that required both good and evil, light and dark. He looked back down the rocky face to Harumi, resting at its base. She was his balance and he hers.

She turned to him hearing the slip of loose shingle as he made his way down the craggy rocks 'do you think those kids were caught by your crew?'

'That's what you're thinking about?' Lloyd asked.

'I guess so… They would have got an awful shock. The elemental Ninja descending on them in full fury' She laughed at the thought and then bowed her head 'I'm still a bad person Lloyd'

'Well, old habits die hard… if we had told them, the kids; I don't think they would have accepted the challenge, or my money'

'I'm dragging you down already'

'That's not really the case. Coercing a couple of kids to take our shoes and run as far from the city centre as possible? That won't turn the Green Ninja into an evil despot' Harumi raised an eyebrow at him '...though the monetary incentive might have just tipped me over the edge…' Lloyd joked and they both laughed at the ridiculousness of their escape. Lloyd went to sit next to Harumi on the rock and they leant on each other 'I'm sure those kids will be fine, Zane would have realised before they even reached them I'm sure. Nothing escapes him. But the fact you wondered about them is good I think. I know you probably thought the fear on their faces would be hilarious… but you still considered them'

'So I'm not a lost cause then?'

Lloyd shook his head 'No' and looked at Harumi kindly.

'I'm sure my parents never had my past in mind for my future' She balled up her fists and held them over her eyes in frustration.

'Stop Harumi' Lloyd took hold of her wrists and helped her to release them down 'trauma and loss can cause all kinds of damage. You couldn't have controlled your reaction, even if you tried' She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder 'don't cry Harumi, everything will change from now on'

'I'm not crying' she said sharply, raising her head 'I think I'm incapable' she stared over Lloyds shoulder at nothing. Something told him to wait, to stay silent as she processed her thoughts 'it wasn't… just me. I see that now. My mind is changing, releasing from a hold; some kind of knotted web that my Master wove within me…'

'What? Your Master? You had a Master?' Lloyd sat in shocked silence and Harumi snapped out of her trance, a trace of fear flickering in her expression.

'I… am bound to silence'

'Harumi! If you had a Master…' Lloyd stood, this new piece of information overloading his thoughts. 'A Master is your mentor, trainer and creator. They created you Harumi!' He turned to her with an intense gaze 'you know what this means? Your mind was not your own and your hands carried out the will of your Master' He knelt at her feet and looked up at his beautiful, damaged love and implored her 'You were a child Harumi. You must tell me. Who is… was your master?'

Harumi's face distorted into an ugly sneer 'you think I didn't have my own will? That I could be led and manipulated so easily?' her anger was real and Lloyd had not foreseen that his words would have insulted her. He sat back on his heals and remembered the last time he saw this particular face and wondered if the 'balance' the First Master had created was necessary after all. He stood and looked down at her 'well you would know all about manipulation' and walking away, shouted 'time to move on'.

They continued their walk, Harumi ten paces behind Lloyd. The passion of their night alone in her cell, felt very far away as life started to creep into reality. Lloyd knew he was a dreamer and had probably built up his hopes regarding Harumi's state of mind. Deep down he knew she would be far from rehabilitated and part of his desire was rooted in pulling the real Harumi back from the abyss she fell through as a child. Her revelation of a Master was something he had never expected. His thoughts swirled at the implications. They all thought Harumi had worked alone as the Quiet One; masterminding her devastating plan to gain revenge on him and take down a world that made no sense to her. Harumi had never tried to exonerate herself by offering up this information before, but if she had a Master, there would be a very different story behind the fall of the city. Whether Harumi believed she had free will or not, a Master capable of such a plan would not blink at demanding their students be his servants and her free will may still be held in subjugation by this shadowy figurehead.

Lloyd had been so engrossed in his thoughts, he did not hear Harumi approach him, but felt the gentle touch of her fingers in his and they paused from their brisk walk 'I'm sorry Lloyd. I don't now what came over me. I feel ashamed I acted like that to you'

'Harumi… You know, I can't be baited and I won't argue with you. Your life has been very… complex and whatever has happened in the past will remain with you for the rest of it. Its what you do from this point on that will define you. I hope I can help you with that and I hope we can be honest with each other'

'Yes. You are right, of course…'

Lloyd tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, giving Harumi a questioning stare 'Right now, for instance. I don't quite believe your response. It's far too pious and subservient, even if you are a reformed character. You're drawing on roles you've played and kneejerk reactions. You have a different answer for me, but don't know how to deliver it. You're in there somewhere Harumi and you've just got to find your way out' He pointed his finger directly at her forehead and she swiped it away.

'Phttt!' She snorted 'yeah well, you want Harumi the lost princess. I can tell'

Lloyd snorted back 'Phttt! Shows what you know your Highness!' and he lowered his head into a sarcastic regal bow.

She pulled back slightly, confused and Lloyd looked up at her. Standing tall he moved forward 'I want _you_ Harumi. Belligerent, feisty, wide-eyed and strong; Harumi, who is the sum of her parts; faulty and perfect, lost and found, bad and good, yin and yang' Excited by the possibility of the person she could be, he moved towards her looking into her eyes 'I want the Harumi who knows she had not found her place in the world, but wants to find it… with me'

She looked up at Lloyd, her brow furrowed, searching his eyes and her soul equally. The silence between them felt like an eternity and Harumi felt time as a still point, where it was purely her and Lloyd and nothing else; no past, just an empty future waiting to be filled and she liked that.

Harumi couldn't stop herself, she grabbed Lloyds collar and pulled him to her. In one fluid movement she had wound her arms around him and demanded that his body be with her. He had, in a few simple words, reached into her soul and plucked her true self free of the puppets that had wrapped their strings around her life.

'There you are' Lloyd said.

'Hello' Harumi replied and smiled. A crooked lopsided smile; not perfect, nor refined, no longer malevolent or hiding a lie.

Lloyd kissed the corner of her crooked smile and tasted salt from a tear that rolled involuntarily down her cheek.


	17. Bread and Roses

**17: Bread and Roses**

'Kai'

'Kai'

His name, softly uttered, filtered its way into his dreams.

'…wake up'

Kai woke with a sharp breath and sat up quickly, alarm bells ringing but found he was on the hard bunk in the dark cellar with his predicament unchanged. He steadied himself from the dizziness that came over him and slowly laid his aching head back on the bunk. Yawning he noticed his friendly minor annoyance standing quietly by the stairs across the room 'your miracle cure seems to have worn off…' he muttered. She stepped forward and in the half-light he could see a substantial gash on her cheek and he sat up sharply 'what the hell? What happened?'

Hitch looked anywhere but at Kai 'Oh, y'know, sparring'

'Sparring? That's a fresh wound. Do you normally spar in your jammies?'

'My what?'

'Jammies… Jim Jams... Pyjamas?'

Hitch looked at Kai blankly 'You lead a privileged life don't you…?'

'Not really' Kai said defensively, to which Hitch snorted derisively. Kai was not in the mood to be judged 'Hey! What the hell do you know about me, pipsqueak? My life's not been a bed of roses'

'Good thing too, those suckers have thorns and your soft ass couldn't take that!'

'What the…? What the hell do you want runt?'

Hitch's face fell into a dead look. Kai closed his eyes and checked himself 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have called you that… I'm grumpy when I wake up'

'Yeah and I'm pretty grumpy when I'm woken up by a fist to the face!'

'Shit. Is that what happened?' Hitch nodded 'Why?' Kai asked.

'Well, some people here find it easier to get to me when I'm asleep' Kai stood from his bunk and came over to the bars. Hitch lifted a new bag of bread for him.

'Thanks' he said taking the bag. I didn't think I'd eat today. Y'know I don't want to sound ungrateful but these guns need more than bread…' He flexed his muscles and looked at Hitch to see if she was impressed, but found she was shunting dust on the floor with her foot 'How old are you?' he asked.

'17… I think… maybe 18'

'You're small…'

'Uh, yeah and you're rude, but I'm polite enough not to point it out' to which Kai laughed '...and how old are you?' she asked.

'23 or 4… I think'

She laughed 'you're not sure either?'

Kai shook his head, but smiled at the strangeness of not knowing his true age 'Uh, well, my parents disappeared when I was young. I think I was 5, but y'know I'm not certain about that. And well, I was never sure when my birthday was so… I tried to keep track, but things got in the way'

'Hmm' Hitch sat on the floor and leant on the bars, nodding in understanding.

'What about you?' Kai asked.

'What about me?' came her curt reply. She flicked at the grit on the floor.

'What's your story? Your parents, what happened to them?'

She snorted 'You want to know my story?'

'Sure… I mean, I've got nothing better to do right now and it might provide some entertainment' Kai said sarcastically.

'Fuck you!'

'Aah, get over yourself. You woke me right?' Kai leant his back against the bars next to her 'C'mon. I'm not even having a go. I'm just messing with you. And I really don't have anything I'd rather do right now. Even sleep'

Hitch looked up at him and sighed 'my parents? I have no idea. I never knew them. My earliest memories are the streets, but even those are fleeting' she wiggled her fingers in the air, watching them as if the were birds flying away… and then dropped them into her lap heavily 'We were picked up and brought here and this is all I've known'

'We?'

'Me and my sisters'

'Sisters?'

'Yeah. Hard bitches, both of them'

'I've got a sister. She's hard, but not a bitch'

'That's nice for you'

'Yeah it is' A silence settled, the air reverberating with their admissions, until Kai spoke 'I'm sorry your life's not been all roses'

'What is it with you and roses? Those suckers hurt. My life is a bunch of headless roses'

'Hey! Roses are romantic, nobody can change that… It's law!'

Hitch laughed 'You're weird'

Kai turned to look at Hitch and antagonistically replied 'If I _ever_ get out of here, maybe I'll see you again and I'll give you a beautiful bunch of Roses, so there'

'And what the hell am I supposed to do with a bunch of roses? Show them to my _girlfriends?'_

Kai softened '…Look at them and think of me'

Hitch was silent 'Oh…' As she blinked nervously in the gloom, Kai held her gaze and moved his fingers through the bars to touch hers.

Hitch stuttered 'uh… uh…' She pulled her hand away, jumped up and ran out of the cellar.

'Shit…' Kai cursed into the dark 'what the hell Kai? Where did that come from?' he berated himself but allowed himself a smile 'pretty smooth though…' he went back to his bunk, lay down and thought about how he would like to give Hitch a bunch of roses.

Hitch ran from the cellar into Nat 'What are you doing here?' she asked nervously.

'It's been two days'

'What? No… No, please. Please don't take him' Nat gave her a withering look.

'And why not?'

Not wanting to say, Hitch screwed up her face. Nat glared at her for an answer '…I think he likes me'

'You _think_ he likes you?'

'Uh, well…' before Hitch could explain, Nat cut her off.

'Well that's impossible, he has someone' and then added 'he's just softening you up so you free him'

The look on Hitches face told her sister of the pain this news gave her, but Hitch did not challenge it. Nat could hear his thoughts and so it must be true. And most of it was, but Nat could not allow her to hide him any longer or let whatever was developing, evolve; they would not bite the hand that fed them and she would protect her sister, even if it was from herself 'I'm informing the House Master now'

Hitch closed her eyes, distraught at her own foolishness and nodded.


	18. Tea and Sympathy

**18: Tea and Sympathy**

Zane inspected his companion. It had been a wreck, but it was now fixed... sort of. Since he had crushed its skull, it had required a fair amount of repair to both its internal workings and external housing. Having been crafted hastily by Jay, its once sleek head was now clunky where faceted sheets of metal had been riveted and soldered together.

Zane turned to Jay 'It will have to do'.

Jay gave his head a startled shake 'that's it? No _thank you, good job pal_?'

'Granted, you are no Dr Julien, so I should not have hoped for more. I apologise'

'That's a very backward apology…' Jay muttered to himself.

'Why talk under your breath when you must know I can hear you?' Zane said as he continued examining the mechanical bird.

'Well, for effect really… you might start catching on that actually you're pretty rude sometimes'

Zane stood straight his attention taken away from the bird 'am I? I don't mean to be' he replied.

Jay sighed 'I know you don't buddy… I'm just incredibly needy' he said with a joking shrug.

'Well, if the problem is yours, then it is good you have been able to accept this' Zane put a hand on Jays shoulder, nodded and gave him a serious look 'Shall we give her a test flight?

Jay rolled his eyes 'sure'. He knew that trying to make Zane understand social niceties was a lost cause.

Zane powered the bird up from the control on his gauntlet. It also housed a screen that allowed the team to see what the bird was viewing at any given time. This wasn't necessary for Zane, who connected with the creation on a different level, but should he be out of action for whatever reason, any member of the team would be able to link with and control the bird from the gauntlet.

The birds' eyes glowed red and its body grew. It's many moving parts and hydraulic joints expanded and flexed as it unfurled its wings.

'Whoa, it looks pretty badass now!' Jay exclaimed 'I think its new look is fearsome'

'Hmm' Zane considered this 'yes, it does look different. Good. I think I like it after all. Thank you Jay… How very unexpected'

Jay slapped his forehead 'so close! One day Zane, you will compliment me and not then cruelly negate it in your next breath!'

'I doubt it' Zane said and the great bird hopped onto his shoulder.

'WHAT?' Jay said, incredulous.

As he headed for the door, Zane whispered under his breath 'because I do it on purpose'.

'What? What was that? Don't you go muttering under your breath, when you know full well I don't have nindroid hearing capabilities… Its just Unfair' He shouted after Zane 'UNFAIR!'

Zane glanced back and Jay saw the smile on his face 'now he's laughing at me… why do I put up with this? I don't have to put up with this you know?' He exclaimed loudly, following Zane outside.

Joining Zane in the temple's garden, Jay asked grumpily 'where shall we send her for the test then?'

'Well, she has the coordinates for the Shadow Settlement; they were restored when we reconfigured her. It will be worth scoping the place out, as we need to work out our approach if we plan to get Kai back' Jay acknowledged this as a good idea, all thoughts of Zane picking on him dispersed at the thought of Kai being held prisoner at the settlement.

'So what now?' Jay asked.

'Perhaps you could ask Cole and Nya to meet us in the control room for tea and surveillance? We still have only partial system function, but I can link up with my friend here and we can all view her vision on a larger screen. What kind of tea would you like?'

'Surprise me' Jay said as he watched a silent exchange between the two creations. Zane released the bird, its great wings creating a fair amount of wind as it pushed off of his shoulder. Jay watched it soar and then drop out of sight below the edge of the floating island and continued on his way to find Nya and Cole.

Jay found Nya in the infirmary, at the Shadow Ninja's bedside with Pixal and Misako. He stood outside the window and pressed the intercom to hear their conversation.

'…I don't want to have to use that again on her, its not really for human use' Pixal was saying to Nya 'but she was a danger to herself and me'.

'We need information from her and quickly. Kai could be in serious trouble and she'll have all kinds of answers for us regarding the prison break in' Nya replied.

Misako answered 'When the tranquiliser starts to wear off, we'll keep her under a light anaesthetic and reduce the dose until she is lucid. Until she understands her predicament and that she is in no danger, she will just try and flee and that helps no one'

Jay knocked at the window and Nya left to see him 'what happened?' he asked her.

'She came around, panicked and tried to leave, dragging the drips and monitors with her. When Pixal came to stop her, she attempted to attack her'

'Really? Is Pixal ok' Jay asked, worried.

Nya gave a small laugh 'yes. Pixal's fine. The girl was so drowsy and disoriented that she just ended up on the floor herself, tangled in wires… but y'know, still not great. Anyway, what you got for me?'

'Zane's companion is airborne and he's sent it to the settlement. He wants us for a surveillance tea party' Jay chuckled.

'How very Zane. Come on lets grab Cole on the way. He's in the kitchen'

'What? It's Thursday? Oh no, it's his turn to make dinner' Jay said, a sorry look coming over his face 'Ugh. You don't think we could persuade Zane to get the bird to pick up a take out for us do you?'

'I seriously doubt it. You know how he takes everyone's chores seriously…'

'Us eating Coles offering is a chore in itself'

'Tell me about it, but Zane believes it's important to support Coles efforts' Nya gave Jay a sorry look and shrugged her shoulders 'so…'

'Sooo… We just dice with death by food poisoning on a weekly basis, in the hope it will help Cole improve?'

'I guess so' Nya pushed the kitchen door 'Just… be nice Jay' she asked as they entered 'Hi Cole!' She said in a slightly too chirpy voice. Having seen Jay pull a face as the cooking smells hit his nostrils, she tried to look as enthusiastic as possible.

Cole slammed the pan he was holding down, having burned his hand. It proceeded to tip and spill its watery contents all over the surface, over the edge and into the various draws that had been left haphazardly open 'Noooo!' Effin fuuuu… shit, crap… he flustered around for cloth to soak it up but found they were all in the sink filled with water. He stopped trying to save the disaster and stood and watched it instead, a defeated look on his face.

'You alright there dude?' Jay asked.

Cole took a deep breath and turned to them 'I hate cooking' he said.

'Believe me, we hate you cooking too' Jay replied.

Nya swept her hands in the direction of the mess and drew the lumpy water into a fluid form and deposited it in the sink. She went over to Cole and hugged his defeated shoulders 'it'll just need a little wipe down…' she said quietly.

'Thanks' Cole mumbled 'please tell me you've come to take me away from all this?' he said hopefully.

Jay replied happily 'we've come to take you away from all this!'

'Thank the masters… lets go' he yanked off his apron and threw it on the floor 'where we goin'?' Cole stomped out of the kitchen with Jay hurrying after him.

Nya sighed and turned off the gas 'I swear he's a danger to us all!'

The three friends entered the Control Room, Zane turned from the screen and control panel and welcomed them 'perfect timing my friends. The tea has been brewing for just the right amount of time' he clapped his hands together 'who would like to pour? Cole?'

Cole scratched his messy hair 'not really man, no'

'Ok, I will pour then'

Nya pulled a chair out and led the extremely grumpy Cole to sit down. Jay took the first cup poured and placed it in Coles' hands 'There ya go buddy. You just have a nice relax' he said.

As he continued to pour, Zane watched them fuss over Cole out of the corner of his eye 'everything ok?' he asked.

'Allll good, my man, all good!' Jay said chirpily 'Do you have a clear link up?'

'I certainly do, I just need to re-route the signal to this screen' he passed the cup just poured to Nya and turned back to what he was doing. Adjusting a couple of wires and typing at the keyboard, the screen flickered to life. An aerial view of suburban sprawl was clear as day on the screen 'Could you zoom in to our target please' Zane asked, but he spoke only for his teammates benefit, the companion did not need a voice command and had already registered Zane's wishes before he had finished his sentence. It was easier to see the settlement now. Amongst the maze of structures the boundary of an extensive group of buildings could be discerned. Zane pointed it out to them 'Here, you can see how the majority of buildings, look like individual homes, but they are actually linked. These courtyards belong to a whole settlement, not individual structures. There are multiple entrance gates, situated around a staggered perimeter and even within the boundary itself, which leads me to believe that this settlement was created by joining multiple properties'

'It's a warren!' Cole exclaimed 'Have you been able to tell how they are using it? Are they using one entrance or all of them and for what purpose? And the buildings? Can you tell what is happening in any of them? Is there any form of pattern in its use that will help us understand it?'

'Not as yet' Zane replied 'I've really only now understood the full scope of the settlement. It won't take me long to deduce some facts from it'

'Can we zoom in?' Jay asked 'There's some activity at that southern gate' the bird was already adjusting its lenses as Zane registered Jay's question 'That's so awesome' Jay chuckled as the southern gate grew and focused in stages as the bird flicked between ranges.

'Oh… my… life!' Nya exclaimed. She pushed forward and stabbed her finger at the screen… 'That's Skylor!'


	19. Set Free

**19: Set Free**

This very short chapter has now been incorporated into the end of Chapter 16, The Sum of Their Parts.


	20. Ghost Story

**20: Ghost Story**

As they reached the top of the hill, the sky gave way to reveal rugged cliffs and a horizon peppered with dark clouds that rolled and formed into large clusters as they reached land.

'Somewhere out there is the Dark Isles' Lloyd quietly murmured.

Harumi breathed deeply and turned to look down the coastline 'and that's Darkly's?' she questioned, pointing down the line of clouds to the dark silhouette of a large and aging, windswept house.

'Yes' Lloyd replied.

'Tell me' Harumi asked 'why did you think it would be a good place to hide out?'

Lloyd gave a pensive shrug. Darkly's meant many things to him, none of them good. So why did he instinctively head here? He sighed and gazed down at his childhood home 'Well, maybe nobody would believe I would ever come back here. But I needed to. I had been considering returning, to lay old ghosts to rest and then, well all this happened'

But… haven't they turned their backs on training future warlords?' It's just a normal school now. Why would they hide us if that's the case?'

'The school _has_ changed' Lloyd replied 'but I don't think its been a help to them. The pupil count is low… I think their past has become too ingrained to allow them a new future. All people will ever see is a school for bad boys, they don't belong in either world… and neither do we'

'Sooo… Where's the school for bad girls?' Harumi joked.

Lloyd shrugged 'You tell me' and gave Harumi a small smile. She elbowed him and moved forward 'C'mon, I want to see this place'

They set off down the coastline. The dark swollen rain clouds drifted onwards and they approached the house as the first spots were starting to fall. Very quickly the gentle drops became a deluge and they ran the last yards down the driveway and up onto the creaking veranda. Shaking the water from them, they laughed at being caught in the surprise storm.

'How did we get so wet… It was literally a few yards!' Harumi exclaimed.

'Wet rain' Lloyd said and Harumi stared at him blankly.

'As opposed to dry rain?' she replied sarcastically.

Lloyd laughed 'It's kind of a thing here. It always rains heavy. The clouds roll in, get trapped and then dump their contents so they can rise free of these cliffs. You'll not find wetter rain anywhere else' Lloyd sighed 'It's an oppressive place… Like a part of the Dark Isle got trapped here when the world separated'

'Silly question… but if that's the case, was this really the best place to bring me?'

'Hmm, I didn't really consider that' Lloyd replied thoughtfully.

She shrugged nonchalantly 'I'm sure we'll weather the storm… where is everyone anyway?'

'Good point' Lloyd, moved to the large double doors and pushed at them. They weren't locked and when he entered it was obvious the house was deserted. Dust had settled on the sheets that covered the furniture, there was no power and the large hallway echoed with their footsteps 'Obviously it couldn't keep going. They must have closed'

'Its probably for the best…' Harumi quietly contemplated as the gloom accentuated the incessant pound of the storm 'I know what its like to grow up in a dark environment too' and she slowly wandered to the large staircase to take the first few steps up. She looked up at the large scrolls that hung down the stairwell. Giant weeping willows and cascading waterfalls dwarfed the wise scholars at their base '... and even if this place tried to be a force for good… the darkness would never leave and eventually pull it back down'

'Well, it tried to pull me down...' Lloyd said watching her study the scrolls.

'Nothing could, you're uniquely good' she mused 'I wouldn't like _my_ chances if I spent any time here alone'

'Well we had better stick close together then' Lloyd said with a sly look as he leant on the ornate handrail.

'I think it might be affecting you after all' Harumi joked.

He climbed the stair and hovered next to her 'well, rest in peace, us' he smiled his lips just brushing hers and continued up the stairs.

'Hey!' She grabbed his hand 'I thought you wanted to help sustain my positive energy?'

Lloyd laughed 'want to see my old dorm?' Lloyd pulled her forward and guided her through the maze like corridors. Dusk had fallen, but it seemed more like night as the storm leeched any light from the world. The creak of old floorboards kept them company as they walked, but it soon became impossible to discern the details around them and a soft glow began to emanate from Lloyd, giving them a eerie green light to see by.

Lloyd stopped 'It's here' he pushed the door open and they entered the long bunkroom. The low metal-framed beds ran along the walls on either side. Stripped of mattresses, the skeleton frames felt fragile and alone in their individual plots. Lloyd walked along the centre aisle and stopped a third of the way up 'this was me' he said looking at the small bed and the wooden locker next to it. Lloyd perched on the edge of the frame and examined the side of the locker 'It was a long time ago now, but still it feels like yesterday' running his fingers down the wood, the soft glow from his fingers exposed the scratches of sleepless nights 'how did I end up here?'

'What do you mean?'

Lloyd looked at the floor 'I don't actually recall how I ended up here'

'You don't know?' Harumi asked.

'No. I don't'

'Hmm. Maybe it's not that you need to lay a ghost to rest, but resurrect one...' Harumi threw her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide at the realisation of what she had just said. She looked to Lloyd, who stared back 'I'm... I'm so sorry Lloyd. I didn't mean anything by that. Just... maybe you are looking for answers... I... I'm sorry'

Lloyd ran his fingers through his hair and answered carefully 'Harumi, you resurrected a part of my father, a part that wasn't truly him. I believed it was. That familiar form looked as he did when he first transformed but if my father had truly resurrected I would have felt it. All you resurrected was a warped form of the Great Devourer' A silence fell between them. Harumi's a silence of guilt and Lloyds, regret and loss 'Perhaps I hoped he was there, even in that form, because I wanted him back... and maybe he _could_ have answered a few questions for me' He lifted his head and looked at Harumi 'I am still pretty pissed at you for resurrecting him, I've gotta say'

Harumi looked down 'It was pretty shitty'

Lloyd took a breath 'Harumi... Do you want to tell me about the Master you mentioned? I'm not looking to find an easy absolution for you, to make life easier for us... I just want to understand' Harumi continued looking at her feet 'the last thing I want, is to become the next person to control you... if that is what happened'

Harumi hovered and Lloyd looked at her hopeful for some kind of explanation. She moved forwards and knelt before him 'Unlike you, I remember everything...' and she began.


	21. Can of Worms

**21: Can of Worms**

'What the fu…' Cole jumped up from his seat, the delicate cup tipping from its saucer to smash on the floor 'Is she coming or going?'

'She's talking and… going in' Nya said. The team observed the woman on the screen in confusion, straining to see her face better. Was this really Skylor? How could it be?

'…And _who_ are _they_?' Jay asked pointing at the black clad entourage that followed in the woman's wake.

'Well!' Cole stated 'it can't be her' as if this could be the only explanation.

'It's her' came a voice from behind them, sure in its certainty. The three friends turned. Taking in Zane's icy look didn't give them much hope 'Nya, your recognition skills are spot on. I have processed the footage with photos of Skylor and compared facial details, stature and stance. It _is_ Skylor'

'What the hell is she doing there?' said Jay, his voice pitching with shock.

'Jeez Jay, watch the decibels…!' Cole rattled his ear with a finger, Jay having squealed directly into it.

'…But, but… Its _Skylor_!' was all Jay could say, looking around at his equally shocked friends '…and Kai's probably in there… and… and what the hell's going on?'

Cole let out a long breath 'time to find out. Kit up team, we're heading out!' and turned to leave abruptly.

 _'YES!'_ Nya clenched her fist.

'Right! No plan, is _alllways_ the best plan _I say_!' Jay quipped and followed Nya who was hot on Coles heals, hungry for the task ahead.

Placing his cup and saucer gently on the tray, Zane watched his teammates leave. He swiftly mopped the spilt tea from the floor and picked up the shards of broken porcelain 'I really should know better than to give Cole my best china' he muttered. He held a couple of the pieces together 'maybe I can Kraggle it' he wondered and then placed it on the tray too. He turned back to the screen, the image buzzed and flicked as he re-watched the footage back and submitted it to his memory.

The great bird continued its slow circles above the settlement and Zane viewed the last footage of Skylor walking through an internal alley to enter a building, the door tucked neatly away from any open view. Two of the entourage waited outside 'Hmm' Zane pondered what on earth could be happening and considered what may be required on their mission. He filled his utility belt pouches with minute trackers, cameras and trail markers; the maze of buildings could trip them all up and he was not going to loose his way, or his friends.

Communing with his companion, Zane stood still and calm. On his command it released several feathers that spiralled to the earth far below. Nearing the ground the spiral became a tumble as the feathers vanes split from their central spines into two wings that beat at a furious speed, the downy barbs at their base folding over to form a semblance of legs. Extending forward the quill transformed into a sharp beak while the shaft extended back, softly bowed like a dragonfly. They righted their tumble immediately and with Zane's instruction, the group split from each other to patrol a zone of the settlement each. The companion performed one last scan and on Zane's command changed course, arcing away from the settlement, on a new mission.

Zane walked to the partially rebuilt control panel and located a file. It's contents opened in quick succession, showing reports and photographs of a blond haired boy of two ages that flashed between the texts. Zane took in all the information, looking for clues to where Lloyd may have gone. He raised his hand sharply and the information stopped at one document. Darkly's student admissions form. He stared at it and enlarged the text 'am I processing correctly?' he had to ask himself and re-read the words that had stopped him.

 _Parents: Unknown_.

'Hmm, interesting' He scrolled further down.

 _Notes: Pupil claimed by Master Wu Garmadon as next of kin._

'Ok' he commented 'still, that's… interesting. If I were Lloyd, I would have many questions… as I once did about my own past' He read it again _Parents: Unknown_. New information that explained nothing, just invited questions 'That is where he will be' and the great eagle altered its course for Darkly's.


	22. Have You Met My Sister?

**22: Have You Met My Sister?**

Nat pushed past Hitch, who fell against the wall, resigned. It had been nice; the time she'd had him for herself. Was this what it was like to have a friend? Then released a snort of derision at herself 'you can't catch a friend' and bowed her head at how pathetic she was.

Nat was through the door and heading down. She let her staff bump down each stair with her slow descent.

Kai rolled his eyes. If the slow percussive strike was supposed to unsettle him, then whoever this was had mistaken him for someone else. Reclined on the bunk, he swung his legs to the floor, leant forward onto his knees and waited for his visitor. With an unimpressed look on his face, he couldn't have been more relaxed. The figure that emerged from the stair turned to him. But the figure was familiar. He was sure it had not been her, but there she was. Or was it? 'Hitch?' he asked. The figure swung her staff and swatted a box at the bars of his prison. Confusion made him on edge. Then he realised, it must be one of her sisters 'so, which one are you?' he asked.

'Get up!' she ordered as she stalked across the cellar out of reach of the bars.

'Why the hell should I?' Kai replied belligerently.

'Because you don't want me to make you' the sister growled in reply.

Kai lay back down on the bunk 'yeah, good luck with that' and relaxed, putting his hands behind his head.

Already tightly wound by nature, Nat saw red. This self-righteous, arrogant ninja loved himself a little bit too much and needed bringing down a peg or two. She raised her staff and ran at the bars, aiming it between them. As the staff caught, she swung her feet up onto the wall and levered the bolts at the ceiling cross bar. The bars wrenched away as the old plaster crumbled under the force. Kai not having witnessed the silent charge fell off the bunk in shock when he was hit by the falling ceiling. Before he could orient himself, Nat had leapt into the cell and rushed him. She pulled him to his feet and pushed him against the wall, her staff pushed up against his throat.

Kai's anger was instant. Orange light flickered through the dust, the fire in the furnace stoked by an invisible hand. Kai smiled his most charming, sinister smile at the sister 'You're not as cute as Hitch' in a flash, Nat span her staff and hit him in the side of the head. Kai dropped to the ground in pain.

'And you're not as cute as you think you are' she replied, the end of her staff now hovering between Kai's eyes. He narrowed them to focus on Nat at the end. There was a low rumble as the cellar began to vibrate; an explosion ripped from the furnace and the heavy metal door flew between them, blasting the staff from Nat's hands. They both ducked. As she stood Nat laughed 'you didn't expect _that_ , did you? You're brash and arrogant! You have no clue what damage your powers will inflict when you unleash them. I can hear it, your fear… It cries out in uncertainty for the damage you will inflict, just before you act,'

'Well I don't know where you got that from, because that is exactly what I'm trying to do to you!'

'Your fear was for yourself. You are everything I expected and selfish to boot! It's the damage you inflict that will be your undoing, one day it will be _your_ sister' the cellar was alight.

'STOP!' Hitch ran into the cellar 'Stop it, both of you' she picked up a mop handle and tore at the water pipes running along the ceiling. Water poured from them, but without direction it would do little to extinguish the blaze. She turned back to Kai and her sister 'please, you can stop this' to who she was talking, neither was completely sure. Nat stepped down and Kai swept his arms in the air controlling the spread of fire into a solitary ball. He placed it back into the furnace and it dispersed.

'Rrrraaaargh!' Hitch growled at the air 'I've _had_ it. I've had enough of fighting, of living in fear, of being alone, of not having a friend… of this _life!_ ' Nat and Kai stood silently as if they were children being admonished. Hitch looked at them in exasperation 'we may have been brought here as children and had no choice, but who the hell said we had to stay as adults?'

Kai looked sharply at Hitches sister beside him, a look of confused realisation on her face and stepped back. He knew from experience, it was not good to get between a siblings discussion.

Hitch continued as if she had seen the light 'There's no reason, not anymore. We could just leave… Think about it' she rambled her thoughts aloud 'we could go somewhere… somewhere _quiet_. Somewhere that you won't be able to hear anyone in your head anymore'

Nat took in her sisters words and looked back to her 'but… what about Gene?'

'We don't even know where she is, and… I don't think we could persuade her even if we tried. You know how she feels'

'They'll find us'

'No… no they won't. You could hear them coming a mile off. Literally. They would never get close enough. But if they did…' Hitch shrugged 'I'd just fool them'.

Nat fell into silence. Kai looked between the two sisters; one in the stillness of thought, the other wound up with nervous energy. Hitch's fists were balled tight at her mouth, in intense prayer, her whole body spasmodically rocking a tense countdown, waiting for an answer.

'…Yes' came Nat's quiet reply.

Hitch was in silent raptures, her face at once light and carefree then tightened as if she would cry. She pulled it back and ran over to her sister throwing her arms around her 'thank you' she whispered into her shoulder.

Kai stepped forward 'So, you wanna get out of here or what?'

With moist eyes and a smile Hitch jumped up at Kai and threw her arms around him too 'YES!'

He happily accepted her affection and whispered 'hot dang Rosie, a smile suits you'

Hitch continued to beam at Kai as she set herself back on the ground and he took her hand and dragged her towards the stairs. Catching them up, Nat tripped Kai with her staff 'rein it in Romeo' she snarled and pulled Hitch away from him as she overtook.

Kai scrabbled after them as Hitch gave him an apologetic shrug 'she can hear what you're thinking' she shouted back and then ran close to her sister and quietly asked 'what was he thinking?'


	23. Light and Dark

**23: Light and Dark**

They took down some heavy curtains and requisitioned some dustsheets. Lloyd helped Harumi carry it all to the bunk room to make a bed; something more comfortable than a hard floor or the bare springs of the old metal beds. Harumi's stomach growled and they both realised they had not eaten for a night and a day.

Lloyd left Harumi and went to scavenge for food. He found the kitchen garden still flourishing in its sheltered walls and the greenhouses practically bursting with growth. A glut of tomatoes rotted on their vines but the last flush of fruit would provide some sustenance. Agitating the earth in the vegetable plots revealed potatoes and other root vegetables, hardy to the harsh but strange conditions. Focussing his energy he moved the earth, vibrating through it to shake the produce free. As the heavens opened again, he ran back to the kitchens and grabbed whatever pans and bowls he could. Laying them out in the open they wouldn't take long to fill. He walked back to the garden schlepping through the mud to collect his haul. Heading back to the kitchen he picked up a full pan of water from the ground outside and went in. Harumi was entering the kitchen and saw him dripping wet and dropping veg as he struggled with the door 'don't think you're coming in like that' she said coolly. Lloyd froze and took a double take at himself 'don't move' Harumi said and walked over to take the pan of water and some of the veg. Lloyd hovered. Without moving away from his spot he was unsure what to do with the rest 'I said, don't move' she repeated and turned her head slightly to check he was behaving. Lloyd shrugged and smiled, indicating he had not moved. Harumi returned from the table and took the rest, looking up at him a half smile on her face. He watched her calm walk back to the table where she once again placed the remaining veg and turned to lean against it.

'So I just have to wait here until I dry off?' Lloyd asked with a laugh.

Harumi gave this a thought but then shook her head. With a slow pout she replied 'no' bit her lip slightly and smiled. She tried to stop the spread but even pursing her lips couldn't disguise that something had captured her thoughts.

Lloyd snorted a laugh 'you gonna let me in on the joke?'

She looked up through her long hair and walked over to him again 'let me help you' she said and began to undress him.

'Oh' Lloyd said 'I like this joke, it's a good one'

'The best' Harumi breathed 'You know?' she said as she peeled the wet tunic from his back 'you could just microwave yourself dry?'

'Mmm hmm. That may be, but what's the rush?'

Harumi threw the rain heavy tunic on the mat and came around in front of him again 'No rush… we can take… as long as we like'

'Oh' Lloyd breathed, falling into the rhythm of Harumi's slow dance around him. She moved her hands to his undershirt and started to roll it up, pushing her hands under the damp fabric. She lingered and once again felt the flutter of Lloyd's sensitive abs 'we were disturbed before. I don't think that will happen here, do you?'

'No, no I don't think so' Lloyd replied, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breath.

Harumi stopped and taking his hand, lead him to the table and sat him on a chair. Lloyd noted that the muddy footprints across the floor didn't seem to bother her particularly. Leaning over him she placed her hands over his shoulders and holding her around the waist he tilted his head up to kiss her. Harumi knelt. Unclipping the tightly bound gators around his calves, she pulled off his boots 'come with me' Harumi said as she stood and moved towards the door.

Lloyd followed and wrapped his arm over Harumi's shoulders as she leant into him. He began to glow. The warmth of his energy dried his skin and Harumi pushed closer. They climbed the staircase in silence and passing the large double height window, Lloyd's eyes were drawn out to the sea mist, a wall of grey with no focus. A flash of lighting in the far distance reminded him of the darkness that lay beyond the wall of clouds and his skin prickled. More silent flashes pockmarked the invisible horizon and he felt a foreboding weight fall upon him him. He gasped and froze.

'What is it?' Harumi asked, turning to him.

'I… I need to go there' Lloyd pointed out to the grey void.

'Why? Why would you want to go out there? You said yourself, there's nothing but evil on the Dark Isles and… I don't want to be lured down that path'

'You won't be Harumi. I promise, I won't let that happen to you again. But, I was drawn here to Darkly's, after all these years for a reason and I think it's because of the Dark Isle… Its calling me…'

Harumi stepped back from the window a look of worry on her face 'Well… for a start, that's something you can't promise… but on the plus side, no one will find us there!' she said as a matter of fact and placed her hands on her hips. We go tomorrow. Now…' She took his hand and pulled him to her 'I would like to remove that frown from your face. I have a perfectly good lumpy bed made upstairs and kind of feel like testing it out!'

The frown evaporated and Lloyd grabbed her. Harumi scrabbled at his undershirt again and pulled it over his head. Lloyd pulled at the lightweight hospital pyjamas that Harumi still wore. They ripped easily 'Oh shit…' Lloyd said in surprise at the result of his tempestuousness! They both started laughing and continued to grapple at each others clothes, tripping up the stairs and discarding what they removed as they went, whilst trying to kiss each other at the same time.

The clouds on the horizon boiled and flashed and a small, winged robotic creature dropped down to look through the window.

Zane turned to his teammates 'I've found them'.

'Can we see?' Jay said pointing to Zane's Gauntlet screen.

'I don't think that would be a good idea' he replied and turned it off.


	24. OTT

**23: OTT**

'So they were… mid… uh, mid…'

'Mid… something!' Zane replied to Jay

Jay's face was wide eyed with surprise. Zane seemed nonplussed. Nya was tight lipped a serious frown etched into her brow. Cole sighed 'Well… at least he's keeping her out of trouble' and raised an eyebrow.

'Ha ha ha!' Jay couldn't hold the laugh back 'More like, he's getting her into trouble… right? Right?' He implored to his friends and found a conspirator in Cole who finally descended into fits of laughter while Zane looked on coolly.

Nya slapped them both 'FSM you two, this is no laughing matter. This is Lloyd; o _ur_ Lloyd, getting it on with our mortal enemy… Argh!' She threw her head in her hands in frustration.

'Well what did you expect?' Jay replied his eyes watering. '…I mean, little Lloyd? He's all grown up and been hankering… for, well you know… OMM Zane, was it hot?' Nya tried to clamp her hand over Jay's mouth, but he kept going, twisting away, giggling 'Tell me it was hot'

Zane sighed and considered Jays request 'well it was grey and rainy so it didn't look very warm…' Jay stopped, everyone stopped and then all fell into hysterical laughter at Zane's response 'What?' Zane asked, looking at his teammates like they were all mad.

'Not… the weather… you lunatic!' Jay squeaked through sobs.

'Oh' Zane replied looking particularly confused.

'Please, please' Nya implored 'stop it all of you' though having a hard time not laughing herself, she turned and flopped her forehead onto Zane's shoulder.

'What am I missing?' Zane whispered to Nya who gave him an understanding, if not a little teary-eyed look.

'Oh Zane… _Hot_ in this context means… um, y'know… spicy…uh, good…. like, _really_ good!'

Zane considered this and whispered 'well, it looked… fun'

'It is fun buddy' Nya quietly replied, knowing her friend would never experience life in its fullest sense. Zane's confused look softened. A subtle sadness passed over him that sobered Nya to his feelings. She turned him away from Jay and Cole, who were still finding reasons to giggle and asked 'Zane?'

He looked down and then shyly at Nya 'I'm not completely clueless of these matters' he said.

'Sure Zane, of course'

'I know what happens. I know the mechanics' Nya stayed silent '…and they weren't actually performing the mechanics'

'Oh' Nya was surprised. They had all assumed wrongly

'But they were on their way, I know that much'

'Oh' Nya said, disappointment setting back in.

'I feel like…' Zane thought carefully 'I want some kind of experience that equates to the human equivalent of… the mechanics. And I love Pixal'

'Of course you do. Its obvious how much she feels for you too'

'Do you think the _fun_ stuff, might make it seem like we have that equivalent'

'OMM YES!' Nya lowered her voice 'Gosh, yes Zane. I'm just surprised you've not been having the fun stuff already'

'Really? Is the fun stuff quite easy?'

They had wandered away a short distance from the rest of the team. They looked down at the deserted parking lot from the roof where they waited. Nya contemplated Zane's issues and it always surprised her, how they could live such a strange and intense life and still find the simplest things confusing 'Well I guess nothings easy, but it's a darn site easier than what we are about to attempt' Zane nodded as Nya continued 'When we get back, you should do it, go for it. When you love someone and they love you too, everything is made easy because they accept you for who you are and whatever you like to do. Plus… you have a funny switch dude'

Zane smiled 'I do don't I? I wonder if Pixal has one too?'

'Well I think it might be fun for you both to find out, don't you?

Zane's face lit up 'yes, I think it might be. Thank you Nya'

'No problem' she took his arm and they walked back to Jay and Cole, who were unusually quiet.

'Just had _The Talk_ Zane?' Jay asked.

'Your grammar is appalling Jay… it should be _Have you just had a talk Zane?'_

'Oh boy' Jay closed his eyes tight and held in his need to react with laughter again. Nya clipped him over the head

' _You_ should've had _The Talk_ with Lloyd I think' Nya shot back at Jay.

'I don't think it would've helped, he's lost to her'

'Ok team, I think that's enough of that. Gather round' Cole beckoned them to him 'the sun has now set, so we have cover of darkness, but the moon is full and bright, so keep to the shadows, don't let yourself be caught by the moonlight or you _will_ be caught. We need to infiltrate the settlement, get in and carry out two objectives. Find Kai and find out what Skylor's doing there. As ever, there's no actual plan, but stealth is key. For all intents you are not there and they will never think you have been there. Got it? Zane, do you have the trackers?'

'Yes Cole' He opened one of his belt pouches and handed out the tiny devices 'Clip one inside your tunic. We are navigating a warren, if anything should happen, at least we will know where each of us is. Everyone wearing their Borg watches?' Cole. Nya and Jay held their wrists up to confirm. 'Good, the footage from my companion is loaded on them and I made a hasty map from the aerial that you'll be able to navigate and it will record your route. Lets not get lost'

'Well I feel a little lost already' Jay replied. 'We don't know anything about the buildings and what happens in them, finding Kai isn't going to be easy'

'Maybe not, but remember who you are and why you're there… and repeat your mantra'

Jay, Nya and Zane all sighed and rolled their eyes 'So ninja' they all repeated together unenthusiastically.

'Hrmph' Cole grumbled 'Oh come on… a little enthusiasm for the mantra please'

The three put on a sarcastic show of whoops, fist-bumps and high fives, repeating 'So Ninja' over and over again, finishing with a stunning, formation power-pose.

'That's more like it' Cole said coolly. Right it's a 2k journey to the settlement, we approach individually, we're all on our own from here on out. Good luck'

From their Borg watches, the voice of Pixal came 'Good luck Team. Bring Kai home safe and well'

'We will' Zane replied and then switched to a personal channel 'Pixal?'

'Yes Zane?'

'I just want to say… that I will miss you and I look forward to seeing you on my return'

'As I you, Zane, Goodbye'

'Goodbye Pixal'

The team had set off on their individual paths and Zane swung over the edge of the roof to approach the settlement on a different path. He felt slightly lighter of foot and found that he was smiling. Every moment away from Pixal right now, was one too many.


	25. The Ghost and the Machine

**25: The Ghost and the Machine**

Pixal cut off communication from Zane. Something had seemed, different. His farewell was no less caring and attentive, but his voice was subtly changed 'Hmmm' she let a wondering sigh escape.

Misako turned to her 'everything OK Pixal?'

'I sensed a change in Zane's phonetic intonation'

'Could he be anxious for the mission?'

'No. No it wasn't anything like that. It was something new. I will ask him about it, when he returns'

'That's probably best. It's wonderful that you can both be so open with each other. You don't fear questioning or reactions'

'We have no need to hide things from each other and logic and reason is a major part of our function'

'I envy you that!' Misako laughed 'No matter how hard we try, humans always seem to supress logic and reason!'

'That's very perceptive of you Misako. I think you do very well with these functions'

'Well thank you Pixal, that means a great deal to me'.

Pixal smiled at her friend and continued with her analysis of the Shadow Ninja's scan. As a matter of course they had full body scanned her, for health purposes and for the possibility of hidden weapons. The team had scoffed at this _'where the hell is she going to hide a spare Katana?'_ Jay had blurted out, laughing.

Pixal smiled at the memory. Zane had cut Jay off as surely as if he wielded a blade himself _'A hidden Katana would be as obvious as your retort Jay'_ and then conceded to Pixal so she could continue.

'A weapon can be many things and it's the possible outcome of an items presence that defines its danger as one; a capsule of poison, a tracker, a communication device, or explosives; all can be equally destructive and all of which can be concealed inside the body'

'Eww, grim!' Jay replied.

Indeed. It was grim. But her job was the health and safety of the team and the temple; and she took it very seriously, very seriously indeed.

She was pleased to see that the scan was clean, but her analytical mind could not stop at the obvious. The body before her begged to be explored and she may have spent a little longer scanning the subject than she should have. The initial scan, had shown all cavities to be clear, but the new scans showed the dark pathways of inner space, winding their way through the body. Pixal's own personal fascination with human cognitive function had drawn her to make detailed scans of the subjects' brain. She had studied many, including Misako's, who had been an eager participant. All brains followed unwritten laws that made them the same, yet unique. But here was something she had never seen before. At first she thought an area of the brain stem was diseased, but it didn't really match any findings of her scientific journals. Pixal had wired the subject up and had been monitoring her in the induced coma. Everything was as it should be. She scrolled down the findings. The sleep stage cycles hit every expected target 'yes, yes' Pixal muttered in disappointment, as she scrolled. She hoped she might have found… 'something'.

'I'm sorry Pixal, what was that?' Misako asked.

'I may have found something' Misako came to Pixal's work station 'the subjects sleep readings are consistent; except for every one in five cycles. Though while she has been with us, she has only had two sets of five cycles. We would need to continue to monitor her to see if this aberration is continually reoccurring.

'What happens in that one cycle?'

'Well, instead of the brain leaving the REM stage and cycling back to stage 2, it remains in REM for the entire length of a full cycle'

'Well I hope she is having a very long and happy dream' Misako chuckled.

'Indeed' Pixal murmured, confounded by the abnormality. 'In fact… She should be in one of these prolonged REM stages now' Pixal turned the security monitor to view the subject, who was as she should be, asleep in her infirmary bed.

Misako adjusted the camera and zoomed in to the small figure 'well look at that'

'What is it?' Pixal asked.

'Her eyes are open'

In the room on the screen, the lights flickered. There was a soft bang. 'Pull out Misako'

'What was that? There's nobody else here but us'

'Pull out please' Pixal repeated. Misako pulled the camera view out as far as it would go. They were both silent. The door was ajar; a thin stream of smoke rose from the doors' system lock and a charred patch had burned the wall where a small explosion had occurred.

'What happened to the lock?'

'Overheated? Perhaps a fault in the wiring?' Pixal offered.

'Well, even if she's in a coma, the door needs to be locked. I'll go to the workshop and get a dead bolt. It won't take long to install'

'Thank you Misako, that is a good idea. I will begin research on the possible causes of her Nocturnal Lagopthalmos'

As Misako left, Pixal looked at the girl on the screen 'well, you are turning out to be quite an interesting subject after all'

The lights in the room flickered.

Pixal stood. She had a sudden sensation of being watched. She looked around, but she was alone. She pushed the temple wide intercom 'Misako? How are you doing?' There was no response; she tried again 'Misako?'

'Oh, Pixal, sorry I was up a ladder. I have the bolt and tools, I'm on my way up'

'That's great' Pixal checked the monitor again 'The subject is still asleep in her bed'

'Well of course she is, she's in an induced Coma' Pixal hesitated to reply and Misako questioned her 'Pixal? It's not like you to worry. There are many reasons why she has her eyes open'

'I am aware of this Misako. It's not that… its…' Pixal shook her head 'It's nothing… Just a fleeting feeling' she laughed 'I have been known to have them every now and again!' she broke off from the coms and the lights flickered again. 'What is going on with the electrics?' She turned back to her console and typed in _Nocturnal Lagopthalmos._ As the many documents werelisted on the screen Pixal glanced back at the subject and stood abruptly at what she saw. The girl was now sitting on the edge of her bed. The screen and the lights flickered and again Pixal became aware of a vibration next her. She stepped back, looking intently around her. But there was nothing there, nothing she could see or scan. The screens around her flickered and buzzed wildly, the lights blew and in that moment of darkness she saw an aura. Her eyes flicked back to the monitor. Between the buzz of the white noise the image of the girl shone through, her arm outstretched. Pixal sensed her; she could almost feel the girl's fingertips reaching to barely touch her. She juddered, her delicate web of inhuman circuitry seized and she fell to the floor.


	26. Kailor?

**26: Kailor?**

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' Kai muttered under his breath. He didn't like being bossed around, especially by someone that had just managed to deck him and belittle him… in front of someone he kinda liked too.

'Get in there!' Nat shoved him 'There are people close'

That this person was Hitch's sister was bad enough, but it turned out she could hear thoughts… _his_ thoughts! So, maybe he kinda deserved it… He chuckled.

Hitch looked back at him 'What are _you_ laughing at?' she asked.

He grinned at her; ' _she really is very cute, in a fuck off kind of way'._ Nat jabbed him in the ribs with her staff; Kai growled and shoved it away to see Nat scowling at him through half closed eyes.

Hitch looked at Nat, who was eyeballing Kai who in turn was looking at her in a strange way… ' _Hmmm_ …' she took a sharp double take at Kai, who held her gaze. Not really knowing where to look, she blushed and looked away. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, this was great… She was finally attempting an escape of the House of Shadows and she had a stupid smile on her face for the second time in her normally miserable life. So yeah, life was good! She gave a slight glance back to see Kai still looking at her and a glance the other way showed Nat still glaring at Kai. How she would make it out alive, she didn't know; her limbs had turned to willow.

She felt the jab of her sisters staff and it woke her from her thoughts 'Thankfully I can't read your mind, but somehow I don't think I need to' Nat hissed into her ear and then sat down 'We're going to have to stop here for a bit, there's a party coming through'.

Hitch and Kai moved up to the ornate trellis and peered through the winding foliage that grew around it 'Who is it?' Hitch asked. They could see the lanterns swinging slowly as the party approached from the far side of the courtyard. The Grand Masters emissaries walking towards them, the Shadow flag held aloft. Beyond them the boiling figures of black clad ninja barely visible in the dark and following at the rear, the softly lit flag of the visiting house held aloft.

'I've never seen that flag before… but it looks kind of familiar' Kai mused.

'It's a rival house' Nat offered 'they're here for a meeting, one of a long line. Sounds like a lot is expected of this one'

'How the hell is all of _this_ not on our radar?' Kai muttered then fell silent. Suddenly he pulled back from the trellis, unusually still.

'Kai?' Hitch asked, confused.

Nat grabbed hold of Hitches wrist and pulled her back from Kai. She tried to release herself but Nat held Hitch close and raised a quieting hand.

Kai was drawn back to the trellis. He moved along trying to get a better view. ' _What did I see? No, no, no! Please no…'_ He repeated to himself as he scrabbled to gain a better view.

Hitch looked at her sister, who's calm voice narrated Kai's confusion 'he knows what he's seen, but he doesn't believe it; a flash of Gold, the flutter of Amber and a slash of red; the colours of heat and fire and lust that churn within him'.

'What _are_ you talking about?' Hitch asked her sister in confusion

'His _someone_ is here'

'What?' Hitch turned to look at Kai; his fingers gripped tight around the trellis, his eyes bored through a parting in the entourage. Hitch caught a glimpse of what he saw. Like a ray of sunshine through the swathes of black, the lanterns shone their ethereal glow. The woman stunned her. Immaculate, beautiful and powerful. This was his someone? Her buoyant mood evaporated as she felt suddenly small and pathetic and very, very grey. She looked back to see a black aura judder around Kai, his whole body expanded with fury. 'Kai, no!' Hitch whispered as a molten explosion ripped from him and out into the courtyard.

The manifestation of Kai's fury flashed in the night, arcing out from his pounding chest, the flames rolled and boiled upwards, the sparks floating into the dark heavens. From the shadows bordering the settlement, four ninja watched the spectacle and knew their friend was in trouble.

'Guy's, guys, come in?'

 _'Jay, it's Cole. Over'_

'Are you seeing this? Over'

 _'Difficult not to. Over'_

'Whadawe do now? New plan? Over?'

 _'Zane? Over?'_

 _'I believe all eyes will be diverted. It will be a little safer to approach in haste. We have a fairly accurate location on Kai. He may have moved already, but if we wait any longer we could loose the opportunity to intervene completely. Over'_

 _'Well, while you were yabbing, I'm already there. Over' Nya growled_

 _'FSM, Nya, you're supposed to wait for orders if things change! Over' Cole complained._

'Phttt, yeah like that's ever gonna happen. Over' Jay shot in.

 _…._

'Nya? Over'

'Nyyyyyaaaa… Over'

 _…._

'Oh crap… Guys, we gotta get in there NOW! Over!' Jay started running. ' _Dammit Nya, you better be on radio silence'._ Jay was on the far northern boundary and scaled the wall easily; all care over staying hidden forgotten. He flung himself down when a body of guards rounded a corner below him, heading for the scene of the fireball. Taking a steadying breath Jay dropped down to the ground and followed the guards. The rhythmic pad of feet and the friction of armour rustled making a quiet din. Being behind the troops made a certain amount of sense and he jogged lightly a short distance from the tail.

 _'… Jay… Jay! Where are you? Over'_

'Nya!' Jay thought as he whispered 'silence' into the watch and froze. In his haste to get to Nya he had forgotten that simple task. The back guard stopped and turned. Like a cat having wandered onto the wrong turf, Jay stepped back. The guard stared down the dark street and levelled his spear towards him.

'INTRUDER' the guard yelled and began a forward charge. The remaining group stopped and turned.

'Oh crap' Jay muttered _._ He stood straight, a solitary target for the glinting spearhead. The single charge was joined from behind as multiple weapons slid and took aim. Alert to the synchronized attack beyond, Jay waited, concentrating on the attack from the tail; a single weapon on a single path to a single target. He breathed slow and focussed. For all intents Jay was a sitting duck! The soldier couldn't believe his luck and Jay felt the energy change in the charge, the thought of a sure thing giving the attacker confidence. Jay allowed himself a smile as the razor sharp head came upon him and he stepped calmly out of its way. Jay extended his arm in front of him and brought the guard down as it made contact with his throat and he curled himself behind the attacker. The guard released the spear in shock and Jay neatly took it from his hands. He followed through to release the guard one way and crouched low, arcing the long weapon along the ground to the other. The oncoming troops fell as their feet were whipped away from beneath them. Jay stood and spun the spear, taking out any early risers as he skipped lightly over the mess of bodies and ran before they could untangle themselves, because, to be honest, there was no need to actually fight if you didn't need to and this wasn't the fight he was looking for.

Jay looked at his watch guidance. It showed a mess of walls and alleyways crossing and doubling back. The fireball had been just yards away from his position, but there was no direct route on the ground. He took to the roofs again. He didn't wait to check for rogue ninja and moved as fast as he could. He was there in seconds and slid down low onto the tiles. Edging forward he settled and slowly looked over the edge of the roof. Beneath him a scorched blast zone triangulated out from one side of the square. At the point of release a frenzied mass of guards, ninja and officials, brawling and shouting orders dragged a person forward. Kai! Jay looked around, scanning the square below and the rooftops of the buildings surrounding it. Where was Nya? Did they have her too? He saw a movement, Zane was watching from the adjacent building. He indicated to the opposite corner of the square and the dark shape of Cole moved from one roof to another. Zane held his hand up and made a point to Jay of tapping his watch. He checked it and saw a map of the area with markers showing the position of the team. He saw Zane, Cole and Nya also. He looked up but could not see her. He zoomed into her marker on the map and numbers appeared beside it. Position and _height!_ She was on the ground, moving slowly, but moving. He looked again out into the night towards her position. There was movement. He could just make out, not one person but… three? Three shadows, moving between pillars. ' _Who the hell is that?'_

Jay's wrist vibrated. He looked at the screen. Message from Zane ' _If you are wondering who the hell Nya is with? I don't have a clue'_ Jay rolled his eyes and his wrist vibrated again _'I would suggest we follow Nya. Jumping into the fray below may prove pointless'_ Jay looked down again at the boil of bodies in the centre of the square. Kai had been dragged forward and thrown down to the ground. He was surrounded by black clad Ninja and ornately dressed guards. Walking up to him, Skylor. She looked different, stronger… if that were possible. Older even. He couldn't put his finger on it. She was definitely Skylor, but different. She crouched next to Kai, who lent forward on his hands, his head bowed. She grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. She leant down and kissed him passionately, her hands gently caressing his face. As she pulled slowly away, Kai appeared to be drawn along, kept aloft by her presence, until she abruptly turned and he slumped to the floor, released from her hold.

'Shit!' Jay whispered and lunged forward. A hand grabbed him, stopping his impulsive need to get to his friend 'Zane, dude. Did you see that?' he whispered.

'Yes, my friend I did, but striking now would do us no good. There are too many' Zane indicated beyond the throng in the centre of the square, to the dark corners. Other figures had started to drift into the square, keeping back, observing.

Jay saw, but looking again, many were small, barely children. There were so many. ' _What the hell are all these kids doing here?'_ And a chill ran through him. Children like he and his teammates many years before, but very different. He watched them, hesitantly lingering in the far reaches of the square as if their will was already beaten back.

Zane pulled him away 'We must go to Nya. She has summoned us'

Jay checked his watch. There was her marker, flashing intermittently; a call to arms. Cole was now on the roof and beckoning them to get a move on. Jay and Zane slid down to him and moved on. Jay looked back to Kai being dragged further across the square. Why did he do nothing? His body was like a rag doll and was being thrown around like one too. Was it Skylor? Had she used her powers on him? Could she do that and to that extent? It seemed like there was a whole lot they didn't know about her.

'Zane. We can't just leave him like this'

'We must. We must bide our time. An opportunity will present itself and Nya may have already found it. Come'

The three friends descended from the rooftop and wound their way to Nya's marker position. They moved up the alleyway towards the soft glow of a light from a small doorway, a beaded screen swaying in the opening. Zane edged up to the window and slowly moved to look in. He nodded that it was safe and Jay entered. The beads rustled and Jay was pounced on. Nya had thrown her arms around him and he felt the pressure of her against him. He held her there as long as she let him, releasing her only when she relaxed and nuzzled in to kiss him gently. Cole entered and coughed lightly, 'Uh, so you going to introduce us to your new friends?'


	27. Sanctuary

**27: Sanctuary**

The fire was fierce. Nat knew the flames were coming before they were released, before Kai even realised. He was a loose canon, too aligned with his own needs, wants and desires than of those around him. ' _He would have fitted in just fine at the House of Shadows'_ Nat thought as she threw Hitch and herself behind a large ceramic urn, just as Kai erupted. Kai's angry realisation at seeing Skylor was thrown outward into the square in the form of a lethal fireball. The back-blast of heat was searing; the plants and flowers ignited instantly and the small garden storage area they hid in was razed from existence. Just the solid silhouette of the soot-blackened terracotta remained.

Looking out from the sanctuary of the urn, Nat and Hitch watched as figures ran screaming, ablaze; flailing and turning as if there may be some magic lever to stop the fires, if they could just find it. Before them, Kai was slumped forward a shaking mass of rage, his head curled tight into his arms, his clothes burnt from his body. Hitch went to run to him but Nat held her back and pointed through the smoke to where an angry mob was descending on their location. 'This is a mess of his own making. We can't do anything Hitch.'

Hitch threw her sisters hand away and glared at her intently. 'There must be something' she implored.

'This guy is not worth it Hitch. He's everything you want to escape at the House of Shadows'

'He is NOT' Hitch hissed at her sister.

Nat grabbed Hitch by her clothes and pulled her forward so she spoke into her face. 'Look at what he's done Hitch. Look at those people he has burned. They may be evil, but he didn't think twice about his actions and he didn't think twice about the fact that you and I were right next to him!' Nat threw her down and she landed hard on the ground.

It was true. He hadn't given her a second thought. She should be dead now. It was just pure luck that the Urn had been here to shield them.

The mob had grabbed Kai, punched him and thrown him down again. The dust and smoke whipped up. 'Time to move' Nat whispered.

Some grit hit their faces from above 'Hey!' A barely audible call followed. They turned to the building behind them and on the roof above, a grey clad Ninja looked over the edge at them.

'Who the hell are you?' Nat hissed.

'His sister' Hitch knew the symbol on her hood from news footage. She had come for him, but was too late.

Nya indicated to go via the side alley to meet her.

Nat looked at Hitch and tried to pull her in the opposite direction, but Hitch stood firm. 'Kai may be a disaster waiting to happen, but I like him. I don't want to trust going back into the House. Right now I'm free and I would rather trust in a new path. You can follow it with me or wait for nothing, somewhere else...' She looked intently at her sister 'Your choice'.

Nat looked at Hitch in silent frustration. Never had her sister been so certain, so strong in her conviction. She looked up at the Ninja above, who was anxiously looking around and beckoning for them to hurry. She shoved Hitch back 'Get going then squirt'.

Hitch turned. Taking a last worried look towards Kai she saw a broken man, being broken still; dragged and kicked further out into the square he gave no fight in return. She ran to the alleyway and moving further along she leapt up onto the wall. Using the crumbling brickwork to find finger and foot holds, just enough to make an accelerated stretch to a window ledge further up. She crouched in a balance there and reached up to the overhanging drainpipe, checking it for stability before swinging up on to the roof where Nya sat waiting for them.

Nat followed and the two sisters settled cross-legged a safe distance from Kai's sister.

'So. As I said before... _Hey!'_ Nya said.

Hitch and Nat looked at each other, uncertain how to proceed. 'Uh... Hey!' Hitch echoed.

'I am making the huge assumption that you were with Kai and not everyone else down there... who seem to want to rip my brother to shreds. Am I right?'

Hitch and Nat nodded.

'What happened? Why did he explode?'

'His _someone_ is here' Hitch said quietly.

'Yes. Skylor' Nya confirmed 'I take it he saw her?'

Hitch nodded again.

'Are you from here?'

Again Hitch nodded.

'Talkative aren't you' Nya quipped.

Both Hitch and Nat gave Nya a withering look.

'Sorry, but come on, what is this? I wasn't expecting a game of 20 questions?'

Nat stood 'We need to move to a safe space. We can talk there. Follow me'

So Nya followed. She didn't know who they were or why they were with Kai, but she kind of trusted them.

Nat trusted Nya. She had heard her thoughts. They ran linear; a clear stream of compulsion and intent that washed over a soft landscape of honesty and integrity. Was this really Kai's sister? They were so different. She had certainly never met anyone so... good and she trusted her enough to take her to the only safe place in the whole rotten House. A place she had found kindness and compassion; that she had, until now, kept to herself. She would guard this sanctuary with her life, but right now it was the only place they could go.

Nya followed the silent sisters over the rooftops to another small alley, hidden behind a knot of shabby single room dwellings. The inhabitants spilt out onto the main street, talking, eating, playing cards and brawling. The bright lights of their lanterns made the roofs darker still 'This is servant town' Nat explained 'There is not much honour here, but a darn sight more than the House itself'. She moved over the back of the dwellings to the alley behind, where they all dropped down into the silent artery. The air, trapped and stale was not welcoming, but the soft glow of the doorway, hanging with brightly strung beads was a comforting draw.

Hitch turned to her sister 'What is this place?' she asked quietly.

'Ama's house' Nat replied and moved her hand through the beads to enter.

Hitch stopped her. 'Who's Ama?' she asked.

'Well. It's not actually her name. She is The Ama'

'The Ama? I don't...' Hitch shook her head, she had no idea what an Ama was.

Nat pursed her lips 'The Ama looks after the Grand Masters concubines'

Hitch looked taken aback while Nya drew in her breath... 'Woah, that still happens huh?'

'This is hardly a progressive society' Nat replied dryly. She continued into the building, stepping through the beads, which rustled and clacked together as Hitch and Nya followed. Nya pulled off her hood.

'Ama?' Nat called. The house was substantially larger than the dwellings on the other side of the alley. Through the small entrance room a stairway rose up to a balcony that overlooked a small internal courtyard. Lush green plants lined the rails and a wisp of smoke heralded Ama's appearance. 'Nat, my lovely girl!' a short round woman leant over the rail, batting aside large palm leaves. She stopped and looked at Nat's two companions. 'Who are they?' Her voice changed from melodic to demanding.

'These are my sisters Ama'

'Indeed?' The womans' round wrinkled face contorted in surprise. She waggled her long cigarette holder in the direction of Hitch and the stub of burnt tobacco fell from the end. 'This little one maybe... but this one. No! She is too healthy. Too clean' The Ama walked around the balcony looking down slyly at them and began to descend the stair '... and look at her. Why, she is a beauty! The Grand Master would not have thrown _this_ one to the lions'

'I don't think this place is as safe as you think!' Nya spat at Nat.

'It's fine' Nat hissed back 'She's just checking you out. She despises the system as much as us all'

The Ama finally reached them. Lowering herself unsteadily from the last step, she stood barely 5ft tall. Patting Nat on the arm gently, she walked up to Hitch and smiled at her 'Yes, you are Hitch. This I can see now, welcome' and continued to Nya. 'And you, you beautiful oddity, are not of this place. Why you would want to come here I couldn't begin to guess...' she broke off tapping her cigarette holder on her chin. Nya went to speak and The Ama held up her hand to stop her 'I do not want to know child, do not tell me your story, or your name' and playfully smiled at her.

'Oh no' Nat suddenly looked at Nya. Who was tapping her watch 'What are you doing? Why didn't you think any of this before?'

'What?'

'You have a tracker. Your team will find us. They will come here!'

'Again. What? How did you know?' Nya asked.

The Ama looked between Nat and Nya and swiped the air with her hand 'Tsh. The more the merrier. But maybe you should tell me your story after all my dear!' she led Nya to a table in the small cobbled courtyard where The Ama listened intently to Nya's plight. Nya heard from Hitch of Kai's injuries and how he came to be at the House of Shadows. She could see how the small ninja talked about him and how she turned her face with shame at what she had done, for it had all been for her own selfish needs. Kai was certainly no stranger to selfish needs and he had not made one attempt to leave until today and chose to leave with her. This girl meant something to him. Though knowing Kai, he probably didn't realise yet. The way he reacted to seeing Skylor was proof of that.

'Ama' Nya began 'You have shown me kindness in this rotten place and harboured us, which I am grateful for. Yet you seem to exist in a bubble of contentment. I can't leave without questioning you and your life. My conscience won't allow me'

The Ama, looked directly at Nya an unfathomable look on her face 'Let me see now... How can I exist, knowing I am carrying out the will of this Grand Master? How can I live with the fate of so many young lives, broken and re-moulded in his chosen image?' She looked down, regret and sadness now clear on her face. 'My dear, I could not live with myself if I did not'

Nat interrupted and stood for _her_ someone. 'A person can't just leave this place and if they did, they would be found, brought back and made an example of'

'So you stay and do nothing?' Nya said.

'No!' The Ama firmly replied. 'I do what I can, from within'

Nya, checked her watch. The teams' individual marker had combined into one of blue white and black. They were together again 'They'll be along shortly' she said to The Ama.

'Ok' She replied 'But know this young lady. You cannot imagine what my girls will go through in their young lives and they would do this alone'

'Without you'

'Or with someone else. Someone not me'

'I think I understand what you're saying' Nya said.

'Believe me when I say, that everybody needs somebody. These girls more so. I am the kind words' they would never hear. The tender shoulder they would never cry on, the stories they would never hear at night. I'm not just The Ama, I am their Ama'.

Nya nodded. She understood but still didn't like the fact this woman actually existed.

'I'm going out' The Ama said 'I cannot be here. I hope you will understand?'

'Of course' Nya replied. 'Ama' Nya called as the old woman was leaving. The Ama turned to her. 'This place won't last, we'll take it down'.

'You may well do, dear. But don't expect the monsters flames to die, there's more than enough oxygen in the world for the sparks to reignite'

Nya closed her eyes. She knew the old woman was probably right.

Nat stood and bowed to The Ama who smiled up to her. She rubbed Nat's arm and waggled her finger at her 'your future is bright! I can feel it!' she said with a smile and waddled out of the room.

Hitch came and stood next her sister. 'Wow! Why did you not tell us about her?'

'Would you have told us?' Nat asked back.

'No way!' Hitch replied with surprising immediacy.

'Hrmph! Well there you go. Everybody needs somebody!'

'Yes' Hitch replied and smiled as she thought of Kai.

'My team is here' Nya interrupted. She walked back through to the small entrance room. The beaded screen clacked as somebody moved through. A blue cuff emerged and she could not mistake his long elegant fingers. She pounced on her someone and held him tight only releasing him to find his lips to kiss.

Hitch and Nat stood in the interior doorway.

As Cole entered after Nya and Jay's embrace, he coughed lightly 'Uh, so you going to introduce us to your new friends?'


	28. Push and Pull (adult content- rewritten)

**28: Push and Pull (Adult Content - rewritten)**

Lloyd ran his finger over the contour of Harumi's shoulder. Beyond her sleeping figure he looked out of the window and watched the lightning flash its continuous alert, letting him know the Dark Isle was waiting. It could wait some more as far as he was concerned. He felt its pull but averted his eyes back to the soft pale skin next to him. He moved her hair gently and let his lips brush along her shoulder to place a slow kiss on her neck. The pull he felt to Harumi was just as intense as the call from the Dark Island and right now she was winning out.

Harumi stirred and rolled towards him, pulling the sheet up over her shoulder 'it's cold' she murmured and pushed closer to him. A constant draft blew through the old house; through the rattling windows and gaps in the floorboards the long bunk-room creaked as if it were an old ship adrift in a squally put his arms around her and Harumi nuzzled sleepily into his neck. His whole body was prickling. Being so close to her was like an indulgent torment that woke parts of his character he never realised existed and the foreboding lure of the darkness close by exacerbated it. He placed his fingers gently on her shoulder, pushed the sheet back down and watched the subtle flush of goose-bumps rise on her skin. Harumi opened her eyes and gave Lloyd a sly look. He gave her a wry smile back and pushed the sheet further down, letting his hand drift over her body. He began to glow. The light pulsed outward and Harumi felt its warmth radiate across her. She pushed the sheet off them completely and pulled Lloyd on top of her. She folded her arms under him to revel in his warmth 'who needs a sheet to keep warm when I have you' she whispered their lips brushing. Sinking into his kiss, Harumi released her arms and legs from under him to wrap them around his naked body.

Lloyd pressed down and Harumi revelled in the pressure. She trailed her feet over his legs pushing him to her, moulding their bodies into one form. Gasping in unison they could not hold their intense kiss and they released their lips to breath the same air. Wave's of warmth rolled from Lloyd as his breath became heavy for more but he managed raise himself up to calmly look at Harumi, who arched her back, her body needing his to return to her.

Blanket flashes of white bleached his warm green glow; the storm had reached them and flashed its fury, demanding their attention; but they could not be distracted. Hungry for her, Lloyd kissed her again. Harumi wound her fingers through Lloyds golden hair and it shone golden in the lightning's flashes. Harumi brushed her mouth next to his ear and whispered 'Lets stay, lets not go to the Dark Island' The lightning flashed as if in response and Lloyds outline jumped and blurred as the lightning fought with his green aura. Harumi shut her eyes tight, the eerie light show hurting her eyes. She felt Lloyd raise her hands above her head and nestled her lips into his hair to kiss him, but it felt different and she opened her eyes. White hair, coarse and long fell around her and as the lightning flashed again Lloyds' body above her became a smouldering silhouette, his glowing green eyes turned to red in his transformed face and as Lloyds gentle hands held hers, two more stroked her body. From the darkness a devils tongue licked out at her. She screamed, punching and kicking out in fear of the leering face of evil that had broken their spell.

'Rumi! Rumi, stop! What's wrong, what's happening?' Lloyd implored. He tried to hold her hands but she twisted away in terror, so he let her go for fear he would hurt her. She scrabbled up and ran to the window. Breathing hard from shock she looked back to see that the creature from their past had gone, leaving Lloyd looking towards her in confusion and worry 'Rumi' he quietly said her name. She could only stare and blink unable to fathom what had happened and turned to look out of the window. The storm that had revealed the vision was gone, the lightning had returned to the far gloomy distance, retreating to sulk above its lonely island home where it continued to strike on and off, as if controlled by a switch to relay its haunting message.

Harumi turned back to Lloyd '…It's calling me too' she said.


	29. Push and Pull (part 2)

**29: Push and Pull (part 2)**

'What did you see?' Lloyd asked.

'I… I don't think I should say' Harumi said as she returned to Lloyd, picked up the sheet and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Lloyd stood and she opened the fabric for him to join her. They held each other under the light shroud and reconnected after their shock. Harumi rested her head on Lloyds chest and thought about the figure of evil that she always knew would one day haunt her dreams, but she did not expect it to ruin this new dream and the uncomfortable family association was not lost on her; a sickening thought pushing its way between them.

She felt the cold flush of shame fall upon her. She had been the hand of the Grand Master, submitting to his will and knelt before a demon for him; and here she was now, running from herself and her past deeds into the arms of the person she fought; the person she hated; she corrected herself, the person she had been trained to hate. Her mind ran away with the awful possibilities of her actions now. Was she giving herself to him in a hope that this union would vanquish her past? Is this what the vision was telling her?

Lloyd felt her body tense against him, her hands balled into fists pushed tight onto his chest 'Harumi' Lloyd took her shoulders and the sheet fell from them. They stood naked, exposed and vulnerable to each other. He looked at her intently 'tell me' he said. He didn't ask or demand; it was a simple statement and a request to affirm their intimacy.

She saw the echo of his father in his eyes. Though the poison of the Great Devourer had blackened and burnt his skin, Lloyds burned with a different fire. 'What do you see through those eyes?' she asked 'does the world look green?'

Lloyd looked perplexed and laughed a little, the turn in conversation confusing him 'sometimes' he said 'but no, not usually'

'You have your fathers eyes' she said quietly.

'Oh? …oh'

'They will haunt me for as long as I live'

'And as long as you look into mine, they will remind you?'

'Yes'

'Is that what the Dark Island showed you?'

'…yes'

'Well that's pretty obvious don't you think? Surely the Dark Island can do better than that? Harumi, listen. I'm not here for a picnic and a punt down the river. Life is upside down, my past is still unknown to me and your past was not yours to own. We are both driven and held back by our pasts and the only thing to do is go forward. I'm glad you're here with me, because I honestly don't think there's a person alive, apart from you that could handle where we are going… and frankly I'm bricking it!'

A glint of fire came back to her eyes and a laugh escaped her 'That Dark Island thinks it's so clever. It doesn't know whom it's dealing with… Right?' She turned and went to the window, throwing it open. The wind took hold of her hair trying to grab and steal the strands away from her. Lloyd watched her, aglow against the grey sky as she shouted 'YOU THINK YOU'RE SO CLEVER' and then laughed maniacally. She came back into the room looking exhilarated 'I've still got it!' she joked to Lloyd who laughed and nodded his appreciation.

'Are you ready to go?' He asked.

'No time like the present' she said 'though, I would love some of your delightful vegetable stew for breakfast before we do!'

'Don't ever say I don't know how to show a girl a good time!'

'And I never will!' She kissed him and gazed lovingly into his eyes. Lloyd sighed and gazed back as she added sarcastically 'Because we probably won't make it back!' Harumi kissed him again and wandered off to pick up her clothes. As she held them up she revealed long tears '...and I need to find something to wear. Mine have somehow... ripped!'

Lloyd shrugged 'Must have been that clever old Dark Island'.


	30. Home Truths

**30: Home Truths**

'YOU!' Zane exclaimed 'It was you! You are the reverberation'

Hitch reversed back through the doorway she was stood in as Zane's imposing silhouette pushed towards her, the beads of the screen clacking over his black metal body. Nat stepped in his way, holding her staff forward 'back off nindroid' she growled.

Cole stepped between them 'Whoa! Calm, people, calm!'

'I am calm…' Zane muttered flatly. Annoyed pinpricks of light shone from the slits of his eyes '…but, I am not happy!' he added, making a further threatening step forward. Nat raised her staff, ready to attack.

'Uh yeah I can see that, dude. Not the best time though…'

'These are the people who raided out the control room. Possessed my Companion. Conjured a vivid hallucination of Nadakhan the Djinn, whom, might remind you, only Nya and Jay are familiar with, and…' Zane looked to Cole '…and, what _did_ happen to you Cole?'

Cole blushed 'Uh, well, like I said. This is not the best time Zane'

Nat lowered her staff, looked at Cole and back at her sister, who was trying to supress her giggles 'that's him?' she asked Hitch, who tried to compose herself. Nat smiled at Cole hearing everything that ran through his head 'she had some fun with you, didn't she?' and gave a knowing glance to Nya and Jay who looked perplexed.

'What is going on?' Zane asked, looking at Cole.

'Oh, uh…' Cole shook his head and looked at the floor.

Nya, sensing his embarrassment, jumped in to save him. 'Like the man said… _now is not the time._ Can we get back to business?' and shot Hitch and Nat a dirty look. Nya lead everyone back into the courtyard and ushered them to sit. Zane was obviously tuning in to a different frequency because he didn't seem all there 'Zane? Zane…' Nya tried to pull him back.

Zane's eyes flashed and his metal skin shimmered, turning back to silver 'I cannot get through to the Temple' he informed Nya.

'Well it is early' Nya replied 'perhaps Misako and Pixal are still asleep'

'Misako perhaps' but Pixal wakes promptly at 4.00am'

'Is this anything to do with your lot?' Nya asked Nat and Hitch, who shrugged and shook their heads. 'I'm sure its all fine at the Temple Zane. Have you checked in on Lloyd?'

'Yes. They are awake and eating'

'Not each other I hope!' Jay sarcastically added.

'Jaaaay!' Nya elbowed him.

'No' Zane replied 'It looks like vegetable stew'

'Romantic!'

'Ok, good' Nya begrudgingly replied 'at least we know he's ok… they're ok, ugh!' She shook off the shivers that the thought of Lloyd and Harumi gave her and changed the subject 'Kai on the other hand is most definitely not fine'

'No, he's not!' Hitch jumped in 'We have to get him out'

Nat calmed her sisters outburst and continued for her 'He lost it, as we all know. He obviously didn't realise he was a Crime Lord's plaything. We were lucky to escape with our lives, but for some reason, here we are, offering to help you…' She let the words hang in the air.

'…And… You want something for this?' Nya asked.

'Exoneration. Freedom to make a life for ourselves. The usual stuff. We don't need a helicopter, but some money might help! It doesn't have to be unmarked notes, a bit of small change will do…' She laughed at her own sarcasm 'Uh, sorry, I didn't really mean any of that, except the exoneration bit?'

Hitch jumped in again 'we're good really… We don't want to be here, we don't want to do bad stuff. We just want to go somewhere quiet, where we won't be found'

'I'm not sure it's for us to make that decision' Nya said

Nat automatically stepped back defensively 'I don't think you have a choice. We know this place. We can get Kai out or leave you cold. Your choice'

'Nya!' Jay whined and span her round to him 'we need them. Don't get all high and mighty now. They're just two people…'

'Three!' Nat added.

'Uh, unless one of you have an invisible friend, or I'm really bad at math, you are two people… one, two' Jay made an obvious point of counting Nat and Hitch, pointing his nun-chuck's at them.

'We have a sister'

'Where is she?' Nya asked.

'We don't know'

Nya pulled a face in frustration 'Ok. If we can swing that, then yes, we will let you go free. We won't stop you or try and turn you over'

Jay added 'If you manage to get yourself caught, or turn to crime after this event, then it sucks to be you, 'cause we can't do nothin' 'bout that!'

Zane stood well back, glowering at the sisters 'what's up Zane?' Cole asked 'I know we have a lot to be pissed at with these two, but they're the best hope we have to find Kai'

'I agree' Zane replied and then whispered 'but I fear they won't be pleased when they find out we have their sister under our guard'

'WH…what?'

'Look at them Cole. Their facial similarities, their slight build, their colouring; I don't need to do a DNA test to see it and know it!'

'FSM you're right… Shit! They don't need to know we know. We just ignore it. They said themselves, they don't know where she is, so that's that, we get on with our task and she stays where she is, the subject never comes up… Right?'

Zane glanced coolly at Cole 'I despise deception on any level, but I fear you may be right in this instance'.

'I am?' Cole replied, shocked 'well that is a first!'

'Don't let it go to your head, I'm sure it won't happen again!' Zane said and walked over to the bickering group who were fine-tuning their terms.

'This is all well and good' Zane interrupted 'but how exactly do you intend to get Kai back?'

'That's a good point, man' Jay added and stood back with Nya, waiting for the sister's to reply.

'They are looking for us right now'

'Us?' Nya said 'they know we're here?'

'No. Hitch and me. They need our skills. But they do know one of you is here…'

'Ohhh…'

'Jaaay!' Nya reacted to him 'what did you do? Our one main task was 'don't be seen'… Maaan!' She rolled her eyes, as did Cole and Zane.

'Gah… I just… I was seen because I didn't silence my Borg watch, because I was rushing to come save you Nya'

Nya stared at Jay, hands on hips 'when have I ever needed saving?'

'Never…' Jay squeaked 'but there's always a first time and this might have been it'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence'

'I love you'

Nya sighed 'I know… and lucky for you, I love you too'

Now it was Nat and Hitches turn to roll their eyes, Hitch added to the effect by sticking her fingers down her throat 'Barf city, man I thought you guys were meant to be tough?'

'We are' Nya replied.

Jay added 'but we have earned the right to be sickeningly cute'

Cole rubbed his eye's 'and they are sickening' before releasing a bored sigh 'you get used to it though' he said to Nat.

'Yes! I'm sure you do…' Nat stared unnervingly at Cole, who felt immediately on edge.

'Uh, so… You seem to know a lot about all kinds of things…'

Nya cut in 'they have powers. This one, Nat can hear thoughts and Hitch can alter your perception'

'Which is why they are looking for us. Intelligence and crowd control can be very useful in an emergency situation'

'You can hear them and they're not even in this room?' Nya asked

'Yes. All thoughts in a certain radius come in at an equal level. I can concentrate to enhance some over others and I've been monitoring the disquiet. It's very noisy!'

'How can we turn this to our advantage?' Zane asked.

'Hitch and I must go to them. They are questioning where we are already' Nat spoke directly to Zane 'I cannot give you a plan, but they will seek to use me to get information from Kai and Skylor both and they will use Hitch to placate them if necessary'

'But Skylor is not who we thought she was'

'And they are thinking the same. We could use that. Show me your device; it has a map, yes? I will show you where you must go' Zane held it forward for her but Nat looked confused by it 'how do you…?'

'You scroll with your finger tip, like this'

'Oh, right. We don't have much… any tech' she tentatively scrolled the map on the screen 'we have a TV, but they only allowed that to cause arguments'

'I'm sorry? What?' Zane asked, confused.

'To keep us angry…. You know, make us fight harder in training?'

'You're kidding?' Jay asked.

'Everybody pretty much hates everybody else, so training is just survival of the fittest really' she continued to scroll 'here! This is where Kai is'

They all crowded around Zane's watch 'Your watches are all mirroring mine' Zane said and they fell back to view their own 'Can you tell me anything about it?'

'Sure. It's The Hub. The place where meetings are held… as well as banquets, fights and executions'

'Wait! Hold on…' Cole butted in 'you're not suggesting their gonna…'

'NO! No. Well not yet anyway'

'Shit!' Cole added.

'Look, all I can tell you right now is that its question time and Kai and Skylor are on the stand and it looks like Skylor has the farthest to fall'

'What do you mean?' Nya asked.

'She was here to complete a merger and now her credibility is shot'

'Wouldn't Kai's reaction have shown that's not so?'

'If he was speaking, then possibly… but, he's a bit of a basket case'

'What?' Hitch butted in 'Why?'

'Well there's not a lot of activity coming from him, I don't know why'

Hitch looked concerned 'he was recovering from a head injury. I had been helping control his pain, but only through how he perceived it. His outburst may have injured him again…'

'Or Skylor may have sucked the life from him! Did you witness that little romantic interlude?' Jay added.

'Uh, no' said Nya.

'Well, he didn't look good before, but he looked a hella worse after. Who knows what Skylor's power of absorption is capable of? If she's some kind of self-serving crime lord then I can't imagine she's going to let on to _us_ , the scope of her powers. Am I right or am I right?'

'Well I hope you're wrong' Nya said.

Nat pulled Hitch towards the door 'we have to go. The rotunda has sky-lights, you could view from there. There are servant alleyways connecting the kitchens in the adjoining buildings to the east. There was a banquet planned for later today, to celebrate this big old meeting. It may be off now, but there's still activity. Maybe you can use that somehow? That's all I can tell you I'm afraid'

Nat and Hitch moved to leave 'Wait!' Nya stopped them 'if we think stuff, like a question or a plan, will you hear us?'

'Probably'

'Can you signal to us? Perhaps… perhaps your staff? A two finger hold for YES and a three finger hold for NO?'

Nat nodded 'that could work' she pulled Hitch through the door with her and they were gone.

Silence descended on the team before Zane spoke 'I have created a route on your maps. Cole and I will take the rotunda roof. Jay and Nya you will approach from the adjacent building via the servant alleyways' He turned to leave and Cole fell in behind him.

'Good luck' Nya said after them.

'Stay frosty' Zane shouted back.

'Ha! Ha ha! Nice one Zane!' Jay said and turned to Nya, his expression changing from light-hearted to concerned 'You ok?' he asked.

Nya took a deep breath 'No not really… Until we've got Kai back safe and sound, I can be as strong as I need to be; it doesn't stop me being worried for him though'

'Of course' Jay said 'we're all worried. I don't like what Nat and Hitch said about him one bit; it doesn't sound good. He could need medical attention urgently'

'I'm trying not to think about it' she held her hand out to Jay and he pulled her up 'lets go' she said.

Jay held on to her hand and stopped her from leaving 'Wait. Come here' he pulled her to him 'It's all going to work out Nya, you'll see. If anyone can get Kai out, it'll be you. I know I act all chivalrous and keep trying to save you, but really I'm just trying to _keep up_ with you' Nya went to talk, but Jay cut her off 'I just… I just want to say that I'm there for you. I've got your back and whatever you need, I'm your guy!'

'Right back atcha… But Jay, it's not about you or me; one supporting the other. It's the whole, the team. But I _am_ there for you. I _have_ got your back and whatever _you_ need, I am _your_ girl'

'Alriiight' Jay said pulling her to him.

Nya softly slapped him on the cheek 'you ready for this?'

'As I'll ever be'

She kissed him 'so lets go already!'


	31. The Dark Heart

**31: The Dark Heart**

The Hub was quiet, from the large open ring to the rotunda above; the air reverberated with the anticipation of a silent crowd. Not long before, the space had been the opposite; a commotion of shouting, jostling bodies that burst through the large ornate doors to deposit the limp body of Kai and an angry Skylor, struggling against the hands that held her. Now, Softly glowing lanterns cast an eerie light in the darkness of the early morning; the crowd, well trained in the rules of The Hub had settled into the shadows of the raised viewing balcony and waited.

Kai had been thrown roughly into the centre of the ring and left to roll and try and right him-self, though he was so dazed it was obvious he was no threat.

As if in a twisted circus ring, Skylor span around seething, looking into the shadows to the quietly angry mob. Eagerly, they anticipated The Grand Master's orders their silence as loud as if they actually jeered and spat at the lonely figures. But she could give as good as she got and the flames she stole from Kai licked around her fingers; from her subconscious fear it glanced around her angry face, her red hair undulating with the flames energy, as if alight itself. The guards, having deposited them there, backed away from the alarming spectacle until the sound of a loud gong resounded around the hall.

'SKYLOR CHEN' a voice echoed out of the vibration. She looked up in anger at the air that carried her name, seeing only the empty space of the large Rotunda above 'you speak a name yet are too scared to face the owner!' she yelled.

'Who are YOU, to call me scared?' The voice replied angrily.

'That I have not yet met you face to face says a lot' she seethed back.

'It says nothing, but shows who is truly in control' the voice calmly replied and the statement rang true in Skylor's ears.

'Control!' She spat 'you were about to relinquish a part of your control to _me_ and now I am here, thrown in the ring like common snitch'

'Yes, a common snitch. Is this what you were all along? How many spies have passed through my gates under your guise? How many assassins do you have prowling my walls waiting for an opportunity? Was tonight the night you would take it all?'

'Take it all?' Skylor looked suddenly confused, the realisation of how this turn of events had been translated 'Grand Master' She knelt and bowed low to the ground waiting in reverence before slowly rising back up, allowing her body to straighten, to finally raise her head 'Grand Master, that our alliance had progressed as far as this; that you believed in the integrity of The House of Chen and myself at its helm is testament to your wisdom and ingenuity in business. You are a wise and powerful Lord and Master, who cannot and has not been fooled'

'Ha ha ha! Only a fool believes he can't be fooled... or sweet talked by an ambitious beauty with the desire to surpass even her fathers notoriety'

'It is true what you say, especially that I wish to surpass my father in every way, except in his madness'

'Your father _was_ mad and because of it, he never came close to working with The House of Shadows. It wasn't for want of him trying and perhaps I drove him madder for my silence towards him' said the voice, laughing cruelly.

'My father did not deserve your esteem and in the end he did not deserve mine. His madness had passed beyond forgiveness into folly'

'I know of what you speak. The Tournament!'

'Yes Grand Master. Until that time I had been a compliant servant to the House of Chen and to my father as its figurehead. But it soon became apparent that his madness was true insanity and I feared for the future of my name' Skylor waited for a response, but silence filled the void and from the corner of her eye she could see the prone figure of Kai start to move.

'Speak' the voice demanded. Skylor took a step, her gaze averted to the possible danger just yards from her 'SPEAK' the voice roared again.

'Grand Master, the Ninja should be restrained'

'You will have no trouble from him'

Skylor saw the doors open and two small ninja enter the space. They walked through the silent bodies that lined the balcony, coming to stand at the top of the steps that lead down to the ring and waited. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves 'Grand Master. My father was a brilliant man, but it is only a short step between brilliance and madness and the Tournament was that final step. Instead of nurturing and turning power to his gain he pit power against power for his own amusement. He lured the valiant with more power than any could handle alone and buried the conquered in the chains of their defeat. Where is the wisdom in that? How could I stand by and watch him make enemy after powerful enemy against the House of Chen. Things had to change but that would not happen if my father remained at the helm'

Kai had rolled and moved to his knees. Skylor span in fear, her hands instantly burst into flame. She saw the flicker of confusion in Kai's eyes, before they closed and he fell to the floor once again. The smaller of the two ninja had silently crept down the steps to prowl at the edge of the ring and the other was whispering to a servant, who scurried off into the darkness. Again Skylor calmed herself and continued 'the Elemental Ninja were the strongest, a team who were looking to take control of the farce. The majority of the Elemental Masters were easily corruptible but when they saw the tournament for what it was, were swayed to the side of good. If my father had been a little less insane he could have turned them to work for him before any of them had even met. Of course, the Team of four Elemental Ninja were different; trained by one of the sons of The First Spinjitsu Master and chaperoned by the other; they would be hard to turn. But an opportunity presented itself and in it I saw the future of The House and my name'

A smile spread across her face and igniting the fire back to her hands, she span in the space for effect. The flames grew and licked the air as she turned and moved elegantly over to her fallen lover 'he is a sorry sight now' she said as she stood above him. Kai's eyes flickered and looked groggily into hers 'but back then, he was quite a sight to behold and he was very obviously taken with the sight of me!'

Kai tried to reach out his hand to her, in anger or for help, Skylor could not tell but could see that he was no threat and kicked it away. Silently Kai croaked a single word 'why?'

She knelt down to him 'because, it was time for me to take over my fathers seat and become the head of the House. Allying with you, your team and the rest of the Elemental Ninja was the obvious way to achieve this. When the dust settled, I thought I would be able to turn you and with you the rest of your team, but it soon became apparent that was not going to happen. I could have cut my losses there, but I had a preferential seat at the inner circle of Ninjago's Headquarters for Good and was in a prime position to hear of any intelligence pertaining to the restructuring and future movements of The House of Chen. Why would I give that up? The fact that everybody thought it was dissolved and I was simply running a chain of noodle restaurants is frankly hilarious... I mean, ME! Running a noodle restaurant?' Skylor stopped, raised her flaming hands to the silent eyes surrounding her 'I am the Master of The House of Chen' She roared. The crowd surged forward, drawn to her, jostling to see her magnificence, whispers of awe snaked around the hall. She slowly circled Kai, soaking up the crowds' appreciation. Shaking her head in disbelief, she laughed down at Kai 'I'll tell you now, you read me wrong and that has given me so much satisfaction... and not just because you proved to be such an attentive and generous lover' she chuckled 'I really did make use of every perk that came with the job!' Again, Skylor knelt and whispered for Kai alone to hear 'all that time, you really were in bed with the enemy and never knew'

Kai closed his eyes, succumbing to the horror of her deceit. As soon as he had seen her in the courtyard, surrounded by guards and henchman, ninja and envoys, flag bearers and glowing lanterns; he knew. He knew and he could not control the anger and fear of what that meant and what his team would think of him. He had failed so completely. Failed them, failed himself and failed the city.

He felt sick to his core.


	32. With so many enemies, who needs friends?

**32: Who needs friends… when you have so many enemies!**

Kai lay on the floor. His head swirling, his stomach churning and stared blurrily into the middle distance. Skylor's words receded into the background, he'd heard enough, from her and the voice. He felt like dying and it felt like he actually might. His head was screaming with pain and his strength had gone, leached from him with his loves last kiss, absorbing his power _and_ leeching his strength; a side to her mastery she had hidden from him along with her true identity. She really was a leach and had taken everything from him; his power, his strength, his pride; all for her own gain. He wanted to rip his life back from her and kiss her with his fist! But he couldn't move. Just thinking was exertion itself and he let the dark roll into his mind momentarily… _NO!_ He stopped the wave, as welcome as it felt. He could not black out, he had to stay present.

He blinked, trying to focus on something, something beyond the pain, something that would keep him present. He looked into the shadows through half open eyes and saw movement at the edge of the ring. Red eyes glowed and a slight, pale figure moved in the dark 'Hitch' he whispered and felt the soft drape of her power, over his pain. He exhaled and let her take hold of him. He still could not move but he had a friend amongst enemies and it felt good.

Kai could see that she was staying back but her eyes felt as close as if they were talking intimately. He stared out at those unusual eyes, mesmerising, hypnotic; he had loved Skylor's eyes, they had had a similar effect on him. Could Hitches eyes hold deceit too? He swept that thought from his mind. She was here helping him when she could have fled; at least he hoped that was what was happening. He had never felt as unsure of anything in his life, but her eyes quelled those bad thoughts as the pain levelled and a numb calm rolled through him. All the while he focussed on her eyes, he noticed them move, flicking to the side, pointing towards something, telling him to look. Kai groggily directed his the same way and saw Nat, Hitches sister standing at the top of the steps. Returning slowly back to his two red beacons, he watched as they immediately flicked upwards. He rolled onto his back and looked up into the domed ceiling. What was he looking for? Two pinpricks of light flashed subtly and a shimmer haloed around a familiar form that leant over the glass in the ceiling and then disappeared into the black of the sky beyond. _'Zane'_ his heart leapt. He wasn't alone. Hitch really _was_ his friend and had brought his family to help him.

Zane and Cole watched from their perch in the gods. They scoped out the scene, saw Hitch and Nat position themselves and watched Skylor's rant turn to a subservient explanation before transforming effortlessly to a self-righteous, tyrannical confirmation of who she really was 'I'm speechless' Cole whispered to Zane.

'She had us all fooled' Zane replied.

'Why didn't we ever consider this? That Skylor was actually still bad? I mean nobody goes from being Daddies number one bad girl, to all round good egg noodle. Why didn't we question it?' Cole was indignant, furious and frustrated! That someone could have pulled the wool over their eyes so completely made him want to roar and smash his hammer at the nearest wall, but he could not even raise his voice and kept his seething views at a low whisper.

'I think this is a lesson for us all' Zane pondered 'we can't trust as we thought we could. The world has many facets and we have now discovered the breadth of the one before us, its secrets having been held by silent tongues for years. Ninjago is not the place we thought it was'

'Yeah. Suddenly I'm not so worried about overlords and beings from other realms' Cole replied 'this is a scale of deceit I've never encountered before. It's a world within a world and the damage it could do to society if left to grow is unthinkable'

Zane nodded 'But we know now and I for one will not rest until it is eradicated'

'That's a tall order Zane. Right now I'm just concerned about getting out and getting out with the whole team. Though if I could smash a few things while doing so, that would be great'

Zane looked at his friend and smiled at the thought before looking beyond him, at something distracting him in the distance 'Look' Zane pointed to the high walled alleyways skirting around the larger buildings 'Nya and Jay are there' Cole turned to look but could not see them, just a few dark shapes of figures, servants moving from building to building, their day having started at this early hour 'they are there Cole, believe me'

'It's pretty dark down there, I can't tell who's who. But aren't they being a bit bold, to walk so openly in the midst of our enemy. Are they disguised?'

'… No. No disguise' Zane slowly answered, wondering himself quite what they were playing at '…There is a substantial amount of movement behind them'

Cole strained to see, but without Zane's enhanced viewing sensors he could hardly see anything; then in the distance, a boiling black shape shifted and expanded as if the dark were playing tricks on Coles eye's '...what is that?'

'People, Cole. Many, many people'


	33. Is this the wrong time to ask?

**33: Is this the wrong time to ask?**

Nya and Jay scaled the Ama's building and lightly running up the sloped tiles of the roof they stopped at the apex to take in the extent of Servant Town. The streets had quietened with the start of the working day, food carts were being packed away, where workers had shared breakfast and couples embraced until they saw each other at the end of the day 'This is all so unbelievable' Nya voiced her thoughts to Jay. We could be viewing any urban street at the start of the day except, these people are living their lives within the boundary of a vast Criminal House'

'And they probably never leave' Jay added.

'But they seem to have it ok. They have homes, jobs and families? How can such normality exist next to the slavery and exploitation of children?'

'Without this sub structure the whole House would collapse. If the workers are happy, then the cogs will move more efficiently, making the wheels roll smoother'

'That's very astute Jay, but they're helping to keep this rotten place afloat!'

'Maybe these workers don't realise it and are just grateful for a job for life; or are they slaves with some form of restricted freedom within the prison walls, who knows how they have ended up here'

'This place is just wrong on so many levels'

'It is, but Nya, we really must go to Kai… Zane, Cole and your friends will be in position by now'

'They're not my friends' Nya looked intently at Jay 'We must free Kai and then work to bring this place down and find a future for every child made to fight or work for their lives'

'It's why we fight' Jay replied in earnest 'It's not just about us, I know that Nya and in this case its not even about the team' He moved away and Nya followed. They skipped between closely tangled roofs and gave long running leaps to those further apart. Jay pulled up at a gap, where movement below required stealth. They both looked to see how they could get around but were distracted by a large group of young white clad students being harassed in a training ring by older Grey clad ninja.

The stress was evident in the group. The sticks that beat them through the training obstacles served to aggravate the younger ninja into an aggressive frenzy. To Jay and Nya's eye's, completing the course seemed impossible with the students falling over the obstacles and each other and fights broke out as tempers were pushed to the limit.

'What the hell kind of training is this?'

'This is what Nat told us about Jay. Training is just survival of the fittest'

'It's feral'

'Jay, look. Do you see that large Ninja' Nya pointed at a hulking brute in Grey, his arms heavily tattooed. He wielded a staff and seemed to take great glee in tripping and shoving the young students, encouraging fights and gloating at the underdogs'

'He's a beast'

'Yes and there not many with that build in the world… doesn't he remind you of someone?' Nya asked.

Jay looked confused, but as sure as the sun rises, Jays face saw the light 'Holy heck… Killow. Killow has a brother?' Jay was aghast.

'Looks like it'

'Wait! If Killow's brother is here, then Killow would have been too. Did this House create The Son's of Garmadon?' Jay thought allowed.

'If that's true, that would mean the House was in league with Harumi and its aim was the overthrow of Ninjago. It could still be working towards that goal _with_ her. We didn't stop Ninjago's downfall, we just slowed it'

A realisation dawned on Jay 'Lloyd! He could be in danger'

'Harumi is still in on it? Masters, of course she is! I almost let her leave my thoughts, with all this distracting me, but she's still right at the heart of it, I know it'

'Y'know, we could get some answers from Killow Jnr down there' Jay said thoughtfully.

'That we could, but there's a few others down there too, perhaps too many for us to handle alone'

'Well from what I see, there is a small handful of Cockroaches and army of ants who have not had a chance to realise their true potential' Jay looked at Nya, a smile of realisation flickered on her lips 'I know this is an odd time to ask, but… you want kids?'

'Sure! A whole bunch!' Nya replied with cocky nonchalance.

'Wanna do something about that now?' Jay waggled his eyebrows at her.

'Oh man! What an offer!' Nya laughed and sidled closer to her boyfriend 'lets do it!' and they held hands as they jumped from the shadows into the fray.


	34. You're my density!

**34: You're My Density**

Lloyd wanted his team, his family. He was in scarily familiar territory but felt no more certain about it than he ever had before and had never faced something like this without them. Now he faced the unknown with his beautiful stranger, who he trusted with a certainty, but realised he had no security in that trust, not the security built from experiences shared with his team. But they were here and working on it and it felt right.

'Lloyd... Lloyd?' Harumi called to him. He turned to her from staring out at the mist from the shingle beach 'Do you fancy helping me with this boat?' Harumi huffed and thrust her hands towards the small dingy, as if he had not seen it right beside her. She had dragged it a certain way from the boat-house but was getting nowhere and now it had hit the shingle its prow sank deep into it like a bog with sticky fingers holding tight 'perhaps the boat does not want to go where we are going' she said and pulled at it for effect before dropping the rope, exasperated. She kicked it for effect 'clever boat' she said through clenched teeth.

Lloyd watched her show and it immediately lifted his spirits. She was highly strung. Now she had free will to speak her true mind it was like she could not turn it off. He found it very amusing and considered letting her huff and rant a bit longer, but then thought better of it. He started to trudge towards her, the steep unstable beach slipping annoyingly beneath his feet. He stopped and thought he would try something else.

Harumi growled 'well? Are you gonna help m...!' but stopped abruptly when she started to rise from the ground, the boat alongside her. The soft strands of Lloyd's energy, held her without pressure and after the initial surprise, she lay back and relaxed into it. The boat floated on and settled at the shoreline as Harumi slowed to a stop in front of her smiling charioteer 'well this is much more comfy than that lumpy bed I made, couldn't we have tried _this_ out last night?' she said coquettishly, turning to hover on her side '...in-fact, couldn't we just float over to the Dark island?'

Lloyd laughed 'I don't think I could maintain this type of energy for that trip... but I wouldn't mind jumping in there with you now'

'It's a free world' Harumi said with a smile and a glint in her eye.

Lloyd leant back onto the energy field 'Perhaps when we get back... something to look forward to'

Harumi let out a long sigh and rolled onto her back, her body bobbing down gently into the mist 'I don't think I can wait that long'

Lloyd moved into the energy cloud and placed his hands beneath her. The mist dispersed slowly and he supported her body as she came back down to earth.

'Spoil sport' she joked. But Lloyd kept his arms where they were and gracefully pulled her to him 'We need something to focus on, something good in a dark place and to be honest I'm finding it difficult to think about anything else at the moment, so lets hold that thought'

'What are you expecting to happen when we get there exactly?'

'I don't know. But the Island exists as a proof of creation. Without it, all the good in the world could not exist, and I wonder if that doesn't actually make it a bad thing. Perhaps it's something else, something beyond good and evil? That's another thing I don't know'

'You should have studied more...'

'Believe me Harumi, studying is _all_ I do! But some books cannot give all the answers'

'I guess not, I mean why would it call to us? Is it sentient or is there something there? It's showing us old demons and we're just running towards it with open arms; which doesn't make much sense'

'No, but compulsion is only partly under our control'

Harumi looked at Lloyd, the confusion on her face obvious to see 'What do you mean?' she asked Lloyd

'The destiny writers are up there right now frantically scribbling our path, informing the dark island that we're on our way... They're all in cahoots; these remnants of creation'

'Destiny Writers? Are you telling me our Destiny is written? That we don't have free will?'

Lloyd looked at Harumi and realised she wouldn't have a clue about some of the things he now took for granted and Harumi continued indignantly 'Well... now I really do have someone I can blame. Just give me half a chance and they will rue the day they crossed me!'

'Believe me, I've thought the same so many times' Lloyd replied to Harumi 'but I think they are more complex than their name suggests. While it may seem that they are controlling our destiny, I believe they are actually watching the progress of our lives and fine-tuning the car crash it could so easily be' Lloyd turned to Harumi and looked into her eyes 'we are here. Enemies united by something more. At what point they wrote our diversion I don't know, but we are on our own path together now. Maybe the Dark Island will help us somehow? Make us face our demons or learn to live with them. Or at the very least, give us some answers'

'What are your questions?' Harumi asked.

Lloyd sighed 'just one big fat _why?_ '

'Ha! You might have to be a bit more specific than that'

'I'm not so sure. I think this island knows all about me'

'Really?' Harumi asked a hint of surprise in her voice.

'Sure. The Overlord lured my father even further down the black rabbit hole there. If that Island holds life, it will have his history written in its bedrock' Lloyd looked up to the sky 'and the destiny writers are up there right now frantically scribbling our path, so they must see a path that works for us on the Dark Island'

'Well you really do know all kinds of shit... but you know, my education was kind of limited. The Grand Master controlled everything and I only needed to know enough to carry out his plan'

'Even at the Palace? What about your pare... adopted parents?'

'No, that's not how its done in a royal household. There is a person for every role. My... parents' role was to be Ninjago's figureheads and they thought they were doing the right thing by me, making me a figurehead in waiting, a princess for the people. I had a governess, dressers, personal cooks, friends to play with, all of whom gained their position through my own personal aid, who happened too be the Grand Master'

'So even when you were adopted out, you were never free'

'He came with me from the 'home'. An esteemed figure himself in court circles' he had a legitimate House, was known by his family name and respected by Ninjago's elite... and the royals. His esteem was high because of the good he would do in the community and the care he gave to orphans at the home. They did not know the flip side. It was purely a cover, for another house that grew as strong as the one that held his family name, called only The House of Shadows. At _the home_ , he would skim off the fittest to build his shadow army'

'And after your ordeal, this is where you were sent and nobody knew what they were sending you into'

Harumi shook her head 'As soon as he saw me I became his obsession and my training started immediately. He used my pain like a torture. Twisting my loss into a form of power. He would not allow me sleep or tears, he warped the world, that was broken for me already and created a weapon from vengeance itself...' Harumi hesitated and looked longingly at Lloyd '...and its still there. I still feel it'

'Harumi, I can't expect an experience like this to leave you completely. I understand it will live with you, but I can help; I can wrap my arms around you and give you the love you have missed. Give you a family again... one that will probably refuse to accept you, but that's like most families, so I've heard'

'That's the thing. While the royals left me cold, they were actually warm and giving, but I had been so brainwashed I chose to hate them and let them die'

'Harumi...' Lloyd went to speak but she cut him off and continued.

'He presented me to the Royals himself and in that first meeting all I wanted to do was to shout at them, claw at them, use some of my new skills on them because they represented everything my parents weren't, most obviously, alive. But he was there, standing right beside me. I knew my place and I knew what would happen should I disobey him...' She hesitated, emotion close to the surface.

'They choose me to be their daughter. I left the home, but it was as if I was still there, because they made him my aid and he controlled my every waking moment, my training, my education my thoughts. In the end I could barely remember love and the feeling of my true parents embrace. The royal hug felt like ice in my veins. It wasn't long before he tried to _hug_ me too'

'No' Lloyds face quivered with anger and sadness for the story that Harumi laid out for him.

'But he only tried once. He had not included this in his training and I was not compliant. He saw that this new desire might jeopardise his original and everything he had worked for, so he backed off. Though he waited in hope, believing one day I would finally give myself over to him completely. I believe that may be how all this started and how we have ended up here'

'The assassin?' Lloyd asked.

Harumi nodded 'He must have been watching me, watching _us_. Some things a man such as he cannot take and to have his prize taken from him by his enemy, well...'

'Just as I took your parents from you?'

'You didn't'

'Harumi...'

'You _didn't_. I truly see that now' She looked at Lloyd, with honesty in her eyes and he believed her completely 'and I see now that I am in love with you' Lloyd smiled 'as a little girl I loved you because you were the _Green Ninja,_ a symbol of strength and hope and courage. And I love you now because you are still everything I believed the Green Ninja to be, including my saviour and a beautiful person who has only good in his heart... and it turns out you're hot as hell!'

'Rumiiii' Lloyd blushed, she laughed and kissed him on the cheek before turning away to jump in the boat.

'Right then! I'm glad I got that off my chest. Lets go! I've gotta say the Island's temper has calmed down a lot since we decided to leave' Harumi noted.

Lloyd followed and looking out into the wall of grey, realised she was right. The lightening's eager demonstrations had stopped and a frosty calm had taken its place. He pushed the boat into the water and jumped in 'do you know how to sail?' he asked.


	35. Pied Piper

**35: Pied Piper**

The fight, while impetuous and rash had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but just when Jay and Nya had thought they'd got the jump on the shadow ninja, things had altered drastically.

The aggressive grey trainers of the younger students had been swiftly taken down. Even the great hulking ninja that looked like Killow was felled relatively easily. Positioned as they were alongside the course, the training obstacles had proved useful; the element of surprise gave Nya and Jay the upper hand. Leaping from their hidden position above they propelled the unsuspecting ninja into the apparatus, the limbs of a sparing column, the bone crushing teeth of the rolling barrels and the rotating arms of a bludgeoning device made a satisfying crack as one of its swinging dead weights made contact with Watt's face; beautifully efficient weapons for training and equally efficient now, in battle.

The students were startled to stillness and watched as Jay and Nya felled one grey ninja after another. As the final one fell, the students changed reverted back from their shock, aggression returning to their faces and their young bodies stiffened into an attacking position. 'Nya' Jay called and leaped towards her. They stood strong the fear of uncertainty in their faces at the swarm of physical anger that stared them down. At that moment Jay looked into their eye's and saw that their fire was not directed towards them but somewhere beyond. Jay swung around in realisation, Watt was coming up behind, dragging his massive frame from the ground where the swinging mace had felled him, blood smeared across his crushed cheek and just about managed to register the larger than average fist as it slammed into his jaw.

'Jay' Nya shrieked as he was thrown back and collapsed to the floor. She threw her body down onto his as Watt loomed above, ready to pummel him again. As she held herself between Jay and a battering she felt the silent rush of nimble feet jump across her and the crash of Watts great weight behind. She lifted her gaze tentatively away from her fallen love to see the students release their pent up fury upon Jay's attacker ' _Jay was right'_ Nya told herself as her heart thudded in her chest and the small fists flew again and again, stilling Watt beneath them.

Jay stirred, his eyes flickering. His jaw was hanging painfully to one side and he let out a low moan as he tried to say Nya's name 'Don't talk Jay' Nya said as she held his gaze 'you were right' she told him with tears and happiness in her eyes 'You were right about the children' Jay sat up slowly and as Nya supported him she saw his eyes widen and turning she too saw the young ninja, standing, blackened and bloody, fists curled eyes boring towards them. Nya stood and faced them. Removing her hood, she threw it to the ground and spoke with passion for both Jay and herself.

'You are brave and full of potential, something that this place has so far denied you. We came here to rescue my brother, a brave Ninja, who's future, much like your own, is in jeopardy. As much as we want to get to him, we could not pass by on seeing your suffering' Nya turned to Jay 'If my friend could talk, he would tell you what he saw in you and I had to agree' She looked intently into the crowd making eye contact with as many faces as she could 'Each one of you is a person that should be free. Free to make your own choices, own your life and discover your true potential, an opportunity that was gifted to us when we were children and made us the people we are today' Taking a breath she looked hopefully into the stunned and uncertain faces of the children before her and continued 'I also won't lie to you. We need your help, to free my brother and free yourselves, because we can't do either alone' It was then that Nya noticed movement all around the training square. Students, of different ages and even some Grey Ninja were standing at the edges and moving forward, intrigued, drawn to the words of hope and kindness, that they had never thought to hear in their lives 'Reverse the roles' Nya continued 'take the fight back to your captors and make your life your own once more' Her heart pounded as the crowd surged towards them and lifted her high in their outstretched arms. She shrieked and laughed 'OMM ok ok! Put me down put me down!' she pleaded with a laugh and they did. The smallest crowded around and gazed in awe up at her 'Hi' Nya said and they continued to smile and stare. She looked to see that Jay was being helped by two grey ninja, who were bandaging his jaw into place and the thudding in her heart calmed. She waded through the sea of staring bodies to reach Jay who stood to embrace her 'look what we did!' she whispered to him.

'…Ou id ith' he replied.

Nya could not understand what Jay was trying to say and raised her hand up to his face but stopped short of touching it 'Your poor jaw. Oh Jay, lets get this over with and get you home where Pixal can fix you up and Misako can mother you!' Jay suppressed a laugh and nodded, wincing.

Again, Nya turned to the crowd 'You are family to us now. We will look out for you if you come with us. Turn your backs on this life and fight your way out. Because, that's what it will be, a fight for your lives' She thrust her fist in the air and the crowd reciprocated, thrusting their arms high, one after the other, releasing a joint shout of anticipation for the next chapter!


	36. The Dark Island

**36: The Dark Island**

For the longest time, Lloyd had been staring at the jagged black rocks that rose from the sea surrounding the Dark Island. They were now almost upon them and the mountainous peaks inland were revealed as the lightning begun to flash once more, silhouetting the jagged teeth against the sky.

'Do you think we will have any kind of life if we return?'

'Hmmm?' Lloyd just about registered Harumi's question, lost as he was in the view ahead of him.

'Could you look at me please?' Harumi asked.

Lloyd turned to Harumi 'I'm sorry, I'm just starting to get familiar chills'

'It's ok. I probably shouldn't even think about it yet… Going back. But I can't help but think how impossible it will be. I keep forgetting I'm an escaped convict and I won't be allowed a normal life. Being with you, these past couple of days, it's all been surreal and beautiful. I… I can't go back'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not sure, but I feel quite sure that I can't'

'Can't or won't?' Lloyd asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Harumi was silent '…both' she said, a deadly serious tone to her voice. Lloyd remained silent, her statement was worrying and her face looked somehow drawn, her skin paler than normal, he saw her beauty like a pale ghost amongst the mist, her hand on the tiller, directing the boat to the islands beaches visible ahead. Pointing up to one of the peaks she asked 'What is that?' The clouds had parted and light glinted off a tangle of metal.

'The Celestial Clock' Lloyd replied.

'… and what's that?'

'It's a very mysterious timepiece and an artefact from before time as we know it. I believe its part of a group of creations relating to movement through time and space, much like the Realm Crystal'

'But who made it?'

'Well, we attribute most things to the First Spinjitsu Master, but this Realm existed before he arrived. I believe the Realms hold more than just worlds. They are the building blocks of life itself. They are all linked by either artefacts or portals and each of them has something that has an influence on the fabric of the world'

'And then there's the Destiny Writers' Harumi muttered, a sour tone seeping through her words.

'What about them?' Lloyd cautiously asked.

'I'm just wondering… How much free will do we have? How much are we led or guided? Are we merely marionettes in their celestial game and if so, is it worth even trying to find our way?' Her face was downcast 'they wrote my story, one that should never have reached the page. They wrote the evil that changed my life and the evil that held me captive; in thrall to a man, whose story they also wrote. The injustices of life go on and on and I ask how we can continue when we have no bearing or influence on our own lives' Harumi turned back to Lloyd her eyes aflame with anger.

'Harumi no' Lloyd began 'that's _not_ how it is… I'm sure its not' He reached across to her free hand. Holding it he felt the cold that had crept into her skin and moved closer to warm her. With her shoulders hunched forward and her head heavy, Lloyd placed his arms around her, but could feel a change in her, something more than the anger in her words. He raised her chin and looked into her eyes to find them unfocused 'Harumi' he said but she did not respond. She had not melted into him like every other time he had held her and he feared the oppressive atmosphere of the island was affecting her already. He sat back and watched her, unconsciously guiding the boat forward her eyes gazing into nothing; it was unnerving.

'Harumi' he said sharply and her eyes snapped back to reality and looked into his.

'Yes?' she said simply 'Did I fall asleep?'

'Kind of' he replied 'we're here, only a few yards out from the beach'

She looked past him and was surprised 'so soon? That was quick!' she shivered, only just becoming aware that she was cold.

Lloyd extended a warm aura around her and lifted them both from the boat as the hull scraped on the sand and came to a stop. They hovered above the tide line and he rested his cheek against Harumi's, hiding his fear of what was to come for her.

'Thank you' she said.

'For what?' Lloyd asked releasing her from his embrace.

'Your warmth'

He smiled sadly at her 'Whatever happens here Harumi, please know, that I have seen who you truly are and nothing will make me see you in any other way'

The chilling statement denied Harumi her voice and seeing the grave look on Lloyds face she nodded that she understood.

Lloyd began to lower them, only to pull up suddenly, realising they were hovering above the sea. The beach was far off in the distance and the boat was floating free 'how?' he muttered. He propelled them both to the beach quickly and set Harumi down. As they looked around an unexpected sound travelled on the wind.

'What _is_ that?' Harumi asked.

They strained to make out what it could be, looking around to discern its direction, Lloyd caught a hold and it drew him towards the sea. He strained to see where it could be coming from, but there was only their little boat bobbing in the distance 'How can that be?' he muttered to Harumi as she came up behind him 'its like it's coming from the boat' They both stared out as if their eye's might help them hear more clearly and sure enough the sound, high pitched and breaking apart on the wind seemed to come directly from it.

Lloyd rose up and started to move out, but Harumi grabbed his hand and stopped him. 'Bring the boat here, don't go alone'

Lloyd considered this, but shook his head 'its fine Harumi, I would rather just take a look, not bring the unknown to us' and he moved off, leaving a swirl of ghostly energy behind. He looked back to watch Harumi in a pensive stance, gazing out at him, waiting.

Approaching the gently drifting boat the noise became clearer. Instead of stealing it away, the wind seemed to amplify it. A howling cry, intermittent and uncontrollable was like a baby gasping for air through sobs. The painful sound was so out of place that Lloyd could not believe that's what it could actually be, but drifting towards the boat he felt the chill of the unknown shiver through him and the cries were now so clear they could not be anything else. He slowed, rising up to allow himself a better view and as he circled the vessel he stopped when he saw, there was indeed a baby, crying for its life in the bottom of the boat.

Unable to process how this could be, he stared down at the screaming child, unsure what to do. It was impossible. How could the child have got into their boat? _'How can this be real? I can't just leave it'_ Lloyd thought to himself and moving to the stern he extended his energy forward to push the boat back to shore. Using his energy in this way was hard, subtle control was definitely harder than explosive energy, but he had not expected pushing a boat to be quite this difficult, especially in water! He moved his body to direct the energy and for all his intent, he felt like he was pushing against a brick wall. He strained forward again pushing harder and gritting his teeth, but the boat continued to bob gently and then turned towards him _'what is going on?'_ Lloyd asked as the boat began to float forward in the direction of Ninjago Island and into a strong headwind. 'Stop!' Lloyd called out in panic and propelled himself down to land in the boat. He could not leave the child to the elements and the will of a possessed boat and kneeling down to the child he found that his hands passed right through its body as he went to pick it up. The sensation, made him feel sick, powerless and out of sorts, like he was seeing a ghost. The baby continued to cry and scream and he tried again to pick it up, but the child had no solidity and was unaware that he was there 'an apparition?' he asked himself and glided up to watch the boat continue its journey and then turned back to continue his. As warm as he was surrounded by his own energy he felt chilled by the fact he had left a child. Apparition or not, it was wrong and gnawed at his insides. He turned back. The boat was gone and fear for what could have happened to the child made his throat constrict. He turned back to shore and saw the boat settled on the beach, Harumi pulling it up to stop it from drifting back out.

Confusion overwhelmed him and he propelled himself forward to cover the distance back as fast as he could. 'Harumi, where is it?' She looked at him startled 'The baby' he demanded.

'What?' Her expression became even more confused

'In the boat'

He rushed past her to look into the vessel and she stumbled back 'Lloyd, what do you mean? There is no baby' she tried to assure him.

'The noise! It was a baby, crying. It was in the boat' he was desperate. He needed her to tell him she understood, that it was real, that he wasn't imagining things. But she could only stare back at him unable to say anything, because he made no sense and he knew it. He tried to breath and latch back onto reality 'Harumi, the Island is showing me things already. We barely touch our feet to the sand and it's drawing me off to follow ghosts…' He stopped 'Following ghosts' he repeated 'that is why we are here after all'

'Lloyd?'

'The boat turned back to Ninjago Island, I couldn't stop it. Whatever it was the Island showed me, its important. It happened. That baby was in that boat and floated back to Ninjago from here' Lloyd touched his hand to the prow of the boat 'and this old boat came from Darkley's' He turned abruptly and trudged up the beach.

Harumi watched him go, then looked back at the boat 'clever boat indeed. You took him to safety, when he could have drowned at sea. But why was he here?' She placed her grateful hand onto it and then followed after Lloyd.


	37. The Swarm

**37: The Swarm**

Nya and Jay progressed towards The Hub. The crowd that followed was growing; the marching of determined feet spreading news of the revolt and more came to join. Guards witnessing the massing let them pass, slinking back away from their attention.

Zane and Cole could not believe what they saw and threw out questions to Nat who shuffled her staff between her hands, but changing her grip was not enough to answer their fast and furious questions. From the swarm of protestors that approached, a white noise grew ever louder in her head; it masked their questions, making it impossible to hear them. The thousand voices grew and became overwhelming, shouting for justice and for their oppressor to be punished. She could take no more but the game would soon be up.

Nat slammed her staff down into the floor in frustration and swung it out to hit the large gong that stood on the edge of the pit. The metal resonated for silence and the crowd surrounding The Pit obeyed, their eyes drawn to the percussionist. The haunting chime was loud and deep and resonated through the room into the chests of every person present. It was a well-known sound but never welcome.

Beyond the walls of The Hub the swarm heard the toll as it rolled over them and they stopped, a fearful silence halting their confident approach. The voices in Nat's head joined her in a single thought _'death'_.

Nya and Jay turned to their children confused, unsure as to why this sound could hold such power over a mighty crowd 'What is it? What does it mean?' Nya shouted.

The young eyes that surrounded her looked up, their faces ashen 'There has been a sentence…'

Jay grabbed Nya's arm as her face showed a flicker of understanding 'What kind of sentence?' Nya asked with force, holding back the shaking fear that threatened to break her words.

'Death' the small voice said.

Nya turned and ran, a single figure fleeing towards danger. The crowd watched in awe.

'uh qwap' Jay tried to curse but his broken jaw would not behave and he ran after her, closely followed by the swarm, inspired by their fearless queen. The sound of their battle cry caught up with Nya and it propelled her on.

From the roof, Zane and Cole saw the surge with Nya at it's helm and smashing the skylights they dropped down into the space. Striking the floor, Cole sent shockwaves through the building, warping the sound of the gong and they took up position with Nat.

Kai saw Hitch shoot out from the shadows and skid across the dirt floor of The Pit. He smiled as she took out Skylor's legs and smiled wider still when Skylor righted herself, spinning around to face an attacker she could not see and kept spinning in confusion, unable to find them anywhere. Kai looked up at Hitch, standing bold as brass right beside him. She knelt down and their eyes found each other again 'Kai, Kai are you ok?'

'Better for seeing you again' he croaked. She beamed at him 'Hot damn Rosie, keep smiling like that and I'll be fine'

The outer doors crashed open and Nya and Jay entered, their angry entourage spilling in behind them and broke through the shuttered windows to over run the unsuspecting crowd. Guards thought to attack, but found they had to defend and soon gave up the fight. Skylor no longer gave a rat's ass about this sinking ship and bolted. Zane slid a fine ice sheet beneath her and unable to stand upright she slid right into Cole who pinned her to the wall with his hammer.

Jay made his way to Cole and Zane while Nya leapt over the barrier to run to Kai. Hitch sat back as Nya threw herself at her brother 'Gah, ugh sis that kind of hurts!' Kai complained quietly.

'Oh Kai, Kai, you're alright, you are alright aren't you?'

Kai coughed for effect 'oh uh, yeah, maybe, I think so… don't feel that great actually'

Nya looked to Hitch, who mouthed _'he's fine'_ to her, so Kai wouldn't hear. And then explained 'he's taken a beating and had the life sucked out of him, but…'

'…he'll be fine' Nya completed Hitch's words with relief.

'Well I was going to say, he'll need lots of rest and…'

'…Hot chocolate' Kai added weakly.

'What?' Hitch asked.

'With marshmallows… cough'

'Huh! There's that hard life you kept talking about' Hitch said exasperated.

'Yeah, its real tough… you want in?'

Nya giggled 'well, he _is_ fine'

Hitch sighed a girlish sigh and unintentionally replied 'yeah… he is…'

'Oh my Masters…' Nya rolled her eyes, gave Kai a kiss on the forehead and went to see Zane and Cole.

As the sound of the eerie knell finally died away, the scrape of a heavy latch released a door on the far side of the Hub. The door, inconspicuous in how ordinary it looked, opened slowly and a figure emerged from the dark recess. The once disembodied voice that had resonated over The Pit earlier spoke quietly but with no less force 'So my Shadows have rung for death?' The team turned and watched the figure walk into the space. He walked with a cane but his limp could not alter his imposing height and air of grandeur as he crossed the floor. The light of the pit cast onto his face and as he came closer it showed the twisted scars of fire burns. The realisation of who stood before them slowly dawned on the team. Despite the cane and the hideous burns, the other half of his face was as handsome as the last time they had seen him, yet was now hideous in its deceit.

'HUTCHINS!' They screamed in unison.

'Bravo Ninja and Nathalie my dear, I think you are perhaps a little premature; you know not, for whom the bell tolls' and a slight figure wielding a katana in each hand silently appeared from behind him.

'GENE' Hitch and Nat leaped forward 'where have you been? What happened to your neck?'

But their sister did not reply as they thought she would and a broken whisper was as much as her wounds would allow _'one for you'_ she spun one sword, pointing it at Nat _'and one for you'_ then spun the other at Hitch.

'Stop! Gene, don't do this! You can't win. Look at what's happening here. It's over. His reign is over!' Nat yelled at her.

Gene shook her head and The Grand Master, Hutchins, the true mastermind behind the Sons of Garmadon, his resurrection and the death of The Royal Family stood beside his new quiet one.


	38. Tide and Time

**38: Tide and Time**

Having walked for a good hour or so with no particular route in mind, they broke through the heavy forest to find their path abruptly blocked by a vertical face of rock. Harumi approached the smooth mountainside, looked up at its soaring face and placed her hand against it 'do you think there's a hidden entrance somewhere?' she joked, 'To a cave with untold secrets?'

Lloyd chuckled 'Secrets to what? Life the universe and everything?'

'Yes! All that… and the recipe for Puffy Pot Stickers too!'

Lloyd burst into laughter 'not you too? Dareth is obsessed with them'

'Dareth?' Harumi looked confused 'I'm not sure I know this team member. But whoever he is, he has good taste!'

'Uh, yeah well, you might not say that if you ever meet him!

'Oh? That sounds a little judgemental. Could the Green Ninja be a little less perfect than I originally thought?'

'I am many things Harumi, but perfect is not one of them…' Lloyd sighed 'I figured that out a while ago. Perfection is something forever strived for but never attained'

'That's very wise… Which book did you memorise that from?'

'No book, Harumi. I figured this one out for myself and felt a lot less pressure once I did'

'Pressure?'

'Sure!' Lloyd replied and took Harumi's hand, leading her to walk along the edge of the cliff face 'With every book and every scripture that I would trawl through and paw over, I would never come any closer to what I thought I should be achieving. So I would read faster and push harder, but still I would get nowhere, as if I were running down a long road that stretched away to the horizon, never getting closer to an ending… so I stopped… or at least, slowed. I stopped expecting enlightenment and chose to exist in the moment, just me and some words that some old wise person wrote about something or other' He laughed.

'I guess that old wise person was having a moment when they wrote them… so?' Harumi shrugged.

'Exactly!' Lloyd exclaimed 'How can you hope to truly understand what some old dude wrote in a moment of rapture? You can't'

'But you can respect it'

'You can. And perhaps this is the only way to find any form of true understanding? To feel what is behind the words, accept them as a moment from time, one persons vision to help you create your own.'

Harumi turned Lloyd to her and tapped his forehead 'So all those words are just bumping around in there waiting to inspire you to greatness, huh?'

'Maybe!' Lloyd laughed 'But I'm certainly not holding my breath'

The path continued but soon became a narrow ledge that wound it's way around the side of the mountain. The clouds drifted in and around them, obscuring the view of the Island, enclosing them in a suffocating world that consisted of the rock face to their side and the path just below their feet; seeing any further was impossible and as the path narrowed even more, Harumi's hand slipped from Lloyds and they fell into step, one behind the other 'You still with me?' Lloyd called back.

'Mmm hmm' came Harumi's reply and they kept moving, a silence falling with the icy grey of the cloud.

Time seemed to halt as they continued their ascent, each step on the rocky treadmill taking them nowhere, until in a swift swirling motion, the cloud suddenly lifted as if a great hand had wafted it aside and a dramatic view appeared below. Lloyd stopped in awe. The great jagged rocks of the beach far below showed them the distance they had climbed from where they had first stepped foot on the beach.

'Well at least the boat's still there!' Lloyd commented 'the way its been acting, I thought it might have gone for a little cruise' he chuckled, but gained no response from his follower. He turned, surprised by Harumi's silence and again found her gaze averted to the middle distance as if in a deep trance.

'You've been here before' she quietly mumbled as if in a dream.

'Rumi?' Harumi ignored the view and continued on, gliding past Lloyd to take the lead 'Well, yes I have' Lloyd said 'The Overlord and my Father managed to trap us here…' he replied, though she did not seem to hear him as she moved on, muttering as she went.

'The boat, is just a boat'

'What?'

'You were here' she increased her pace and climbed up over large boulders with just the flat grey sky beyond, heralding their imminent arrival at the summit.

'Well yes' Lloyd mumbled to himself, knowing that Harumi was either not listening or not hearing him 'well, maybe not exactly here, but here on the Island'. He felt on edge. After their jokes and easy banter during their walk, Harumi's lapse back into this strange hypnotic trance was unsettling. It wasn't until they had come close to the island that Harumi had started to display this behaviour and Lloyd wondered what it could herald? Was their route as random as he supposed or was the island directing them… or her?

Jumping from boulder to boulder, Lloyd followed Harumi, watching warily as she moved across the rocky terrain, her gaze unwavering from its course. She disappeared over a large boulder and Lloyd hurried after her, jumping down over it as she disappeared around another. He saw the flash of her hair, white against the grey sky as she appeared again. Lloyds' eyes followed her and as he climbed to the peak of another boulder, the imposing structure of the Celestial Clock rose up, looming high above and again he stood in awe of the sight 'yes' he said 'I have been here'

Light flashed off one of the pieces and a pulse rolled outwards from the summit. He caught a glimpse of Harumi, her hair blowing with the energy. The pulse hit him like a strong wind. He pushed forwards, leaning into the wind to stop from overbalancing on the curved rock, but as soon as it had found him, it retreated as if being sucked back. Lloyd leant back into it stopping himself from toppling forward but felt the energy as a draw, enticing him, whispering its secrets but whisking them away before they could be revealed. As the energy subsided, a shimmer ran over the large piece and shot around the other cogs and the Celestial Clock creaked into life.

Lloyd looked away from the spectacular artefact, snapping out of his own trance. Looking for a glimpse of white, he searched for Harumi 'shit' he rushed on, unable to see her anywhere. Leaping from rock to rock he scaled the final ascent to the summit. She could only be there. Where else would she have gone?

Pulling himself up to the level summit, he saw her stand amongst the workings of the great clock, the structure slowly rotating around her. The teeth of its cogs kept their grip on reality, biting hold, slotting neatly together while Lloyd felt realty slipping a little further away with every moment. Harumi raised her arm and pointed into a space within the arcing mechanism 'here' she said, then moved her finger again to another space 'here'.

'Harumi, what can you see?'

She turned to him and smiled 'You!' before an ashen look came over her as she gazed into the empty space between the clocks workings 'your father…'

'What? You see my father?' He walked up behind her and followed Harumi's gaze, but he could see nothing 'why can't I see?' he wondered aloud. Harumi took his hand and lead him forward, placing it onto the large piece. Nothing happened 'Harumi?' Lloyd asked, unsure what he should do.

As Harumi continued to look at the scene playing out in front of her she spoke quietly 'don't search… don't look. See the story the clock holds. It's yours'

Lloyd closed his eyes, the imprint of the cogs stung them, burning their circular form into his memory and jolted his mind to a different time. He slowly opened them and while still atop the lonely summit, he felt transported. The air was thick with atmosphere and the shapes of familiar figures moved through the haze. Lloyd closed his eyes and on opening them again the figures solidified before him 'mum?' his mother Misako was sat leaning on her knees looking down at her baby son rolling on a blanket. She cooed and waved her hands above him. Mesmerised by the repetitive wiggling fingers he held his tiny hands up to mirror hers. She grabbed them and gave them a tiny shake. On releasing them Misako gasped and pulled back, a look of fear and confusion on her face. The perfect tiny fingers she played with had turned black. She picked him up, held him close and moved away, their forms disintegrating. The chair that remained disappeared and was replaced by a door. Lloyd looked at it and approached. He stood before it and waited. As he reached for the handle it flew open, startling him.

His father hung onto the frame of the door, his face hovering breathless before Lloyds. There was a sick pallor on Garmadon's' face, beads' of feverish sweat clung to his skin and his white hair stuck to his skin. Black veins grew on his cheeks and forehead and he rolled his eyes to stop them from closing. Raising his head he looked straight through Lloyd and focussed on something beyond 'give him to me, Misako' he demanded in a low growl.

Lloyd spun around. In an adjoining ring his mother backed away, holding her son tightly to her.

'NO!' Misako shouted 'stay away from us Garmadon. I can cure him. I'll find a cure!'

'There is no cure. He must be with his father. We are one and the same' Garmadon moved forward, the pain of his transforming body hindering his movement.

Lloyd moved out of the way mesmerised by this painful reunion and watched Garmadon approach Misako.

'Stay away, Garmadon' Misako spoke in a low calm tone. She backed up and grabbed hold of a fire iron, holding it out in front of her she turned her body to shelter the child from his father.

Lloyd looked between them 'No, no, what's happening?' he said in a panic and Garmadon charged. Lloyd threw himself instinctively towards the attack but like a ghost, Garmadon moved straight through Lloyd. Misako thrust with the fire iron, but her attempt to shelter her child left her unbalanced and Garmadon batted the weapon aside to thrust his arm forward to hold her back against the wall. Misako clawed at his face, scraped her feet against his shins, fought all she could, but with his hip pinned against her she could not manoeuvre and after ripping the screaming child from her arms, he threw her across the room.

'NO!' Lloyd screamed. As he moved to react they disappeared.

His heart beat fast, the shock of what he had witnessed delaying the realisation that his surroundings still were not as they should be. His mind flinched as his body defied the laws of physics and stood solidly on the surface of a calm misty sea. He looked around and saw the little boat some way in the distance and began to walk out to it. Lightning flashed in the sky, breaking the calm and a dark figure appeared in the boat. It could only be his father. Lloyd stopped when he heard the same cries from the beach earlier travel through the air. _It was me in the boat_ he thought, _but why had I been alone, when my father is with me in the boat now?_

The lightning flashed again and spasmodic forks hit the sea between him and the boat. The still sea juddered and flashed before him and a gigantic bulbous boil grew in the water as something pushed up from below.

The corroded metal rings of the Celestial Clock cut through the surface, shedding a thousand waterfalls over its myriad surfaces as it rose up. Lloyd shielded himself as the great artefact revealed itself and the island beneath it.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing at the top summit of the Dark Island once again and the celestial Clock slowly turned time, out of sync with reality. Harumi was nowhere to be seen so Lloyd turned around, watching and waiting for his ghosts to reappear.

It was clear that reality would remain altered until his story was told and it seemed to him that the summit existed it two plains of existence, one where the clock stood rusting in silence and one where it lived on indefinitely with every moment in time defining its existence. He looked at it now; its movement was smooth, the erosion gone. It had life and vigour coursing through it again, reliving a drama that it was happy to share; indeed Lloyd believed it had wanted to, but he could only ask himself 'why?'

He heard the sound of a person approach and turned. Over the brow to the summit Garmadon climbed, with his son quiet in his arms. From what he could see his father had changed some more. The black veins had spread across his face leaving only partial white streaks. His arms were half pigmented, the darkness having spread upwards from his fingers, reaching his elbows like blotchy mould. Soon it would bleed all over his body and Lloyd knew the inevitable mutation would come next. Garmadon climbed into the working cogs of the clock and placed the child within it. Lloyd approached to watch, intrigued at this vision of himself as a baby. The discolouration on the child's fingers now covered his arms and legs and had begun the creep onto his face. While Lloyd had thought the baby asleep, he could now see he was in a stupor, the poison within him too powerful for his young body to accept.

His father knelt beside his son, and bent low, clawing the earth in despair. He rocked back and forth, pleading with the Celestial Clock to help him. It span slowly, listening to his plea 'save my son. This poison in me has spread and is changing me. I didn't know. I didn't know that this would happen, that it would take my soul, let alone my sons. Is there no fairness or justice? I would sacrifice myself a thousand times over to save him… HEAR ME! HELP ME! Please…' he sobbed quietly 'Why? Why did you bring me here, if you can do nothing?' The rings and cogs continued their orbits and began to flash and spark. They turned quicker, the metal slicing time and altering reality, warping creation to a new end. Garmadon saw the Clock respond, he sat back in awe and hope grew on his face.

Lloyd looked to the baby, this baby that was him from years before. The darkness that was threatening to consume the child began to rise from him. As if the clock had a gravitational pull of its own it drew the poison into its frenzied motions, stirring it into its glowing rotations until it had disappeared.

Garmadon leant over his son, the black tint of evil had gone and colour was returning to his skin. The baby opened his eyes and let out a long cry. Garmadon laughed. Tears of joy ran down his face. He picked the child up and ran from the summit while the Clock still turned.

Lloyd followed Garmadon to the summits edge and watched as he scrabbled over the large boulders to the path below. He turned back to the clock, it had started to slow and he could see the dark swirl of the extracted poison within. Intrigued he watched as the glow subsided, the cogs slowed and the darkness was drawn into the centre of the main disc to ball up and morph into a new form. From the top of the mass of darkness, two tendrils grew, pushing out to form ornate arms and the solid black shape beneath warped, creating a hollow. Lloyd watched, realising that he was now a witness and was once a facilitator to the creation of the Helmet of Shadows.


	39. Tide and Time (part 2)

39: Tide and Time part 2

Lloyd collapsed to his knees. How could this be? How could his life be so wound up in the history and the fate of the world? Why would this… _thing..._ this relic of creation save him from death just to create something that near as killed him in his future. Was it some sick joke? Maybe it was as Harumi believed; they were pawns being lead down a path without free will. Was he the focus of some game, an amusement for a destiny writer with a God complex?

'Rrrrgh' Lloyd grit his teeth and let out a despairing growl. Where was Harumi? He needed her; he could loose himself in her… forget. Lloyd looked around, but the air distorted his view and he couldn't focus to find her. 'Please, no more!' he asked of the Clock, but it still shone as if new and the cogs still turned with a slow precision. Lloyd could only hang his head and wait for what else was to come.

The air grew thick around him; out of the twisted atmosphere, a cold mist grew and the ground softened beneath his knees. Lloyd looked up; the beach stretched away, obscured for most part by the mist, but the little boat was there, waiting for him. He wanted this to be real, to get in the boat and sail away, leave this island and his life behind. But he knew it wasn't real. Much like his life, this was all orchestrated. 'And what comes next?' Lloyd said belligerently.

As if on cue he heard the rustle of plants where the beach met the land and his father appeared. Garmadons flight from the peak had become a gentle walk, all anger and fear having dissipated with the return of his healthy son. To see his father behave like this in his dark form was a surprise; he talked gently to the child, looked him in the eyes, and made a connection with him. _What is he saying?_ Lloyd moved closer, right up to them and walked alongside.

'…we are one, but not the same. You will never be the same as me, not anymore. You will be better. Better than _I_ could ever have hoped to become… because that was never my path, it was never _in_ me… but you, you are light and hope and one day you will become more than I could ever imagine' Garmadons smile faded and was replaced with sadness 'I hope I will see it. I hope this poison will spare my life… I hope there is a cure. If anyone can find a cure it would be her. If she will forgive me, perhaps she might try'

The baby gurgled and reached forward trying to touch the face before him, the flow of words as soothing as a lullaby. Lloyd himself felt lulled. His fathers' words, equally full of hope and fear were calming and everything he wanted to hear. His father loved him, even when he had changed. He felt remorse for what was to come, but could not show it later. He feared his fate, but had hope. Hope in his family… _Why didn't it work, could mother not help him?_

They reached the boat, pulled up on to the shore. Garmadon climbed in and settled the child under the prow seat, wedging him from rolling with a tarpaulin. As Garmadon left to push the boat out, the baby began to cry. As the tide grabbed hold of the hull the boat was pulled from Garmadons hands and he jumped forward to catch a hold of it. His feet only barely touched the water and his fingers just grazed the wood before he was thrown back. He landed on the sand in shock, to see the boat gently drifting away and leapt up to run into the sea after it and his son. Again he was thrown back. An invisible boundary had been drawn and Garmadon was repelled as he tried again and again to run into the sea. Moving up the beach he followed the waters edge, crashing into the shield as he ran; there was no end, he could not leave.

Hammering his fists against the shield, he screamed and roared as he watched the boat being drawn further and further away. Despair gave way to anger and his eyes flashed red, the black blotches on his skin spread, accelerated by his rage. Spasms coursed violently through him. Arching back, his body convulsed, bones cracked and as Garmadon mutated everything that he was, shattered and reformed anew. The cries of his son were drowned and the boat floated calmly into the distance.

Stunned at the sight, Lloyd felt sick. Witnessing his fathers' transformation was not something he ever thought to see and now, light-headed, he felt the world turn upside down. Planting his feet, he held his head and waited for the world to stop spinning, yet it didn't. It slid and twisted around his feet, but did not affect him. He lowered his hands and watched his father fall and claw at the slipping sand that dragged the newly created demon towards a sinking pit. Garmadons four arms were not enough to hold him in this world as the pit opened and the dark stars of the underworld beckoned.

As quickly as it had opened, the pit closed over Garmadon and the darkness of his exile descended onto Lloyd. He turned around in the black void confused and scared and felt like crying. His chest rose in panic and his breath quickened. As he held back his sorrow a cry came from somewhere close by.

A crack in the black sky exposed a sliver of moonlight. The silvery half-light washed across the world to reveal the soft fall of a shingle beach. A sail glowed eerily in the dark and the little boat gently buffeted the shore.

'Oh my god' Lloyd whispered and looking up away from the sea, Darkly's sat brooding on the cliff top.


	40. In Time

**40: In time**

Lloyd gazed at the vision of his past home. He had wanted answers and The Dark Island had given them. He had wanted to fill the void that was his lost childhood and understand how he had ended up _here._ Here at this godforsaken school, where they tried to mould him into… what? He was the one who wanted to emulate his father. The father he had barely met. It seemed he was no stranger to visions and had been creating one of his parents before he had even met them. He remembered Wu though. The day he came to the school was hazy but all he remembered was that he was there. Had Wu told him then, who he was? Did it matter? He knew now and a sorry story it was. But it was over. At least he could try to move forward now, knowing that even in his fathers last throws of humanity he loved him and neither his mother or father had abandoned him at Darkly's. Darkly's had saved him. He had finally found something positive from that place.

The visionary world before him, held an ephemeral picture drawn for him alone. Now it was no longer required it softly fractured and crumbled, disintegrating on the wind. The Celestial Clock was revealed once more, tired and rusting on its mountain top perch. It was over. His story had been told.

'Harumi' he saw her. Standing quietly in the centre of the clock, amid its complex machinations, quiet and still like a perfect statue. Gazing somewhere beyond the present, she could not have looked more lost. Was she experiencing something similar to him? Was she having her questions answered?

Not wanting to wake her from her dream he approached and stood quietly beside her as if keeping a sleepwalker company. He felt drained but Harumi's journey was still underway and he would wait for her. The still silence drew him into contemplation of his loves past. Of the past they shared. He pulled the battle for Ninjago back into his mind. It would be the making of the Green Ninja; so he was told… so he fought; but why? Why then? Had the Celestial Clock kept his demon and counted down to the day he would be able to battle it? No matter how many answers he was given, there were still more questions!

He turned his mind to Harumi, the child caught in that awful battle. One of many he was sure. What she experienced he could not imagine. Unlike him, she had no warning, no support. In the chaos of destruction she lost her family and her life was changed forever. His memory of the day was clear; he would never forget it. He recalled the air heavy with dust from the collapsing buildings. The indiscriminate destruction of the city was something he could not stop. He imagined Harumi seeing her parents through the crumbling masonry for the last time as she choked on the dust and grit.

What would he give to set that right?

He held her hand…

He felt a subtle blush of warmth on his face and through his closed eyes the orange glow of the sun spread. He lifted his face to the heat. The light was blinding, all encompassing and he squinted to see. He felt a tug on his hand, light but urgent. From the brightness, forms started to pull into focus, large shapes, rugged and haphazard, teetering and falling. The silence of the mountain peak was shattered as the scene, emerging before him snapped into place and the horrific sounds of that day assaulted his ears.

As easy as it was to conjure the events in his mind, this felt different. Had he called forth another vision? _No._ Light burst through walls as they cracked, throwing shadows that confused his eyes. Gaping holes sucked air inwards and a rush of falling debris threw shrapnel that stung his skin. This was tangible, substantial and very real. Crouched low in confusion amongst the bewildering destruction he registered the insignificant pull on his hand only after it released.

'Harumi!' He had just held her hand and he had lost her. He shielded his eyes as he span around, trying to see her, but she was gone. Through a broken door he saw a man scoop up his daughter to shield her as best he could and a woman pushing through the confusion, screaming to move.

 _It's real! This is real!_ Lloyd dived after them, tumbling through the door and scrabbled to follow them. _What would I give? To take away her pain, what would I give?_ His mind raced as he fell into the corridor to see the elevator at the end close its doors and the woman howl the name of his love. _I have nothing to give, but everything to loose._

The building shook and gave an almighty lurch; his body became weightless as the floor dropped dramatically and just as suddenly jolted to a stop. He landed in a crumpled heap. _Shit._ He looked up. The couple were screaming and holding on to one another. The building was about to collapse. Harumi was about to be orphaned and he was here at the precise moment her life altered. He could change that reality.

 _She means everything to me. She holds my hand and my heart._ _I would_ _give up everything for her… she is my everything._

Vibrations hit the building. Lloyd leapt forward an explosion of energy bursting from him. It pushed its way along the fractured corridor towards the desperate couple, the soft green light enveloping them in a protective cocoon. The floor lurched again and fell, collapsing to crash down to the streets below. The couple remained where they were, holding on to each other and together, they were held by the protective shield. They stared in fear and confusion at the young man that hovered close by, gritting his teeth, performing the impossible to hold them from falling.

He lowered them all down; past the open carcass of peoples' homes, the ephemera of their lives spilling from the open wounds and softly brought them to land away from the dangerous ruin. The energy dispersed on contact and the couple stared in shock at their saviour, who stared back, in a certain amount of shock himself. Lloyd shook himself into the present 'you need to find your daughter' he said.

'Harumi' the couple spoke in unison and backed away unable to draw their eyes from Lloyd or find the words to convey their gratitude. They tried to speak but nothing came except a quiet 'thank you' from Harumi's mother.

'Please go…' Lloyd choked back.

They turned, drawn to the flashing lights of emergency vehicles that convened at the base of the collapsed building. Lloyd followed at a distance and stopped a way off to watch their frantic search start. Desperately begging with survivors, had they seen their daughter? They described her; their hands indicating her height and showed the length of her hair, but they were met with shaking heads. As they looked, lost in the confusion, a call from an ambulance came. They turned and Lloyd saw their precious daughter run from the open doors and into their arms.

He held on to his joy as the pain of his loss welled in his throat. He had given his all and would never see her again. The warmth of the sun cast onto his face and he closed his eyes 'take me back'.


	41. Who-rumi?

**41: Who-rumi?**

The brightness of the sun warmed Lloyd, drawing him back through time from the nightmare of his past. He had returned. It may be his present but he knew it was now a new reality. Standing in the centre of the Celestial Clock once again, he dropped to his knees and cried for his lost love and for the life she had regained. His heart thudded in his chest and his head felt like bursting with the feelings of pain and happiness that tore at him. He had to leave. He could not stay a second longer.

He ran to the edge of the precipice, where earlier he had watched his father's flight from the Clock, holding his son, the child Lloyd once was, in his arms. Lloyd stopped sharply and turned back, viewing the timepiece with a new sense of awe and bowed low before it 'thank you' he whispered before turning without giving it a second look.

On the beach, the little boat was waiting patiently and Lloyd looked at it with a different view. He placed his hand onto it with gratitude for their first journey together and hoped his journey now would be their last.

He set off from the Island and arrived at the shingle beach, but Lloyd could not recall the time between. It could have been an hour or a day; time meant nothing to him and he had no desire to be a part of this reality. The cold mist sunk into his skin and chilled his bones, but he was oblivious; the memory of her body close to his was enough to keep him warm. He recalled her touch, her face and the gradual reveal of her true self; like a shadow lifting, a life released and he wept for her and her parents both. For their happiness and the life they had regained, while his sank deeper into sadness.

He returned the boat to its home and approached the grand house. Darkly's was still a cold deserted place and felt more so now. He felt the ghost of her everywhere and he recalled their flight into the great hallway to escape the rain. He walked through to the kitchen his muddy footprints by the back door were proof they had been there. He could see her standing in the space, feel her fingers slide under his wet clothes. His mind wandered upstairs, his thoughts shattering with the flashes of lightening that had called to them, drawing them away to this future. He suddenly felt so full of anger he released a frustrated shout and stormed into the garden where it had begun to rain. He hung his head in despair 'oh, give me a break' he muttered angrily before turning to go back in. His fresh muddy footprints mingled with his old and he realised that his were the only prints made in here, but elsewhere a trace of her could still exist. He ran back to the Great Hallway where they had run in from the rain; but there also, just one set of prints. She was gone. Truly gone. She had been eradicated from time but he had not and he could remember every single thing.

 _There is nothing left of her here. But what will replace her story in the world?_ Lloyd thought to himself. _I have been left with a void, a hole for a new past that I have not lived and memories of a past that no longer exists._

He left the house, turning his back on Darkly's for the last time. His questions had been answered, his life altered and now he wanted the world to reveal itself as a better place. _Well it had better!_ He demanded.

He trekked back. The landscape changed the further from the coast he walked; from craggy and windswept to rolling hills and soft foliage, he did not stop to rest. He needed to be back with his team; feel their spirit fill the temple; hear their voices happy and loud. He could sit and talk with his mother. She could help him make sense of this experience and explain the events he witnessed. Even if the visions seemed unbelievable, he knew that to his Mother they would have been very real and painful.

The sting of the salty coast air softened the further inland he travelled and his mind drifted as if a heavy fog were obscuring his thoughts from view. _I'm tired,_ he thought; He found it difficult to recall what he had just been thinking about and stopped, confused. His Mother and his past came right back to him. Yes that was it! The wide empty field he had stopped in accentuated his solitude and he wondered why he felt so alone. He had the best friends in the world, who would support and stand along side him; a mother who loved him and would do all she could to help him on his strange path. And now he had a future where he understood his past, beyond the threat of Overlords, demonic fathers and psychopathic princesses. But wasn't there something else? There was something right there on the tip of his tongue. A word or name that he could not form; a feeling that was a mere echo of a dream… He sighed. He was too tired to care anymore.

It would come back to him in time.

Continuing to trudge across the field, he saw the quicksilver glint of something small speed across the sky. He followed its path to try and discern what it was. Within the swaying leaves of an Oak tree, he saw what seemed to be a mechanical humming bird, hovering and looking in his direction 'Zane?' The device lowered and came towards him 'did you follow me?' Lloyd asked, knowing full well that Zane would be listening somewhere.

The device transmitted Zane's' urgent voice back. _'You must return… The Quiet One is back'_ and theterrifying threat to Ninjago flooded back to him, filling his aching void with new memories.


	42. Book 2: Forward

**Hi readers.**

 **I hope you have been enjoying Salt. Crazy thing happened... I changed one thing!**

 **Lloyd released Harumi from the trauma of her past to live the life she should have; full of love with her parents; a fitting action from the most caring and selfless Ninja, because how we all felt the injustice of Harumi's life (perhaps that's why Llorumi is such a bitter sweet ship?) So once again, Lloyd is set adrift from a meaningful connection to someone he can truly love. Is there no end to the pain in this young mans life?**

 **And now this is where the world turns upside down.**

 **If you were given the chance to change one thing in the past, what would happen to the world and the reality you know? Especially when it affects something as crucial as the route of one persons' life?**

 **Quite a lot I would imagine.**

 **And if it were you... who made that change, would you remember that original past? Would the pain of your life and continuing loss of the ones you love, be too much to handle or would the vagaries of time let amnesia settle in like a blessed relief?**

 **But no matter what you change, for whatever reason, all the players would still remain, to become the people they were meant to be and ultimately still affect the world around them. Evil plans would still formulate in the mind of a vile despot. Another young, innocent and impressionable child would be influenced and used. But would the story of Ninjago's near downfall (in Son's of Garmadon) still happen? Who would the critical player be and how would Lloyd feel about this princess? Come to think about it, how would all the Ninja relate to a different Quiet One?**

 **Change one thing, change everything.**


	43. Change One Thing (2nd Edit)

**42: Change one thing (rewritten)**

Wandering the fields back towards the city Lloyd felt strangely at peace, his journey to his past had shown him the trauma that hit his family was something no person could have stopped and he accepted it now, realising that although he may have lost one family, he had gained another; one that would laugh with him, talk with him, care for him and fight alongside him. New brothers, a sister, an uncle and his mother; because as disjointed as his relationship had been with her he had seen the pain that she endured as he was ripped from her arms to be separated from him for so many years and he felt closer to her in understanding her loss too.

Was there a further lesson in his parents' tragedy? Would power always ride roughshod over love? _Well that's not anything I think I'll ever experience_ Lloyd thought, resignation tarring his words as the same weight he experienced earlier settled on his mind and the stab of yearning hunger gnawed at his insides for something once tasted. He clutched his chest as palpitations fluttered briefly in his heart, dispersing as he tried to grasp at a memory and again a name lingered on the tip of his tongue. He closed his eyes in frustration left with only a feeling of deep loss 'It'll come back' he told himself uncertainly.

Continuing to trudge across the field, the sun began to shimmer over the hills and he thought he saw a quicksilver glint of something small speed across the sky, but as he looked he couldn't see anything… _just tiredness,_ he thought to himself and blinked, rolling his eyes to stretch them.

His thoughts turned back to the team and how he had skipped out on them _what must they have thought? They must have been so pissed at me! Just disappearing like that. Zane especially. He doesn't take kindly to illogical actions._ Lloyd grimaced _I'm surprised he didn't send a drone_ and stopped abruptly at the thought. He looked around again, the dart of light he thought he saw before, could be only one thing. Steadily Lloyd scanned his surroundings with a precision that Zane had taught him and sure enough, within the swaying leaves of an Oak tree, he saw what seemed to be a mechanical humming bird, hovering and looking in his direction 'Zane?' The device lowered and came towards him 'did you follow me?' Lloyd asked, knowing full well that Zane would be listening somewhere.

The device transmitted Zane's' urgent voice back _'you must return... The Quiet One is back'_ and Lloyds empty memories filled with new; as if mirroring his old, the terrifying threat to Ninjago flooded back to him through distorted glass.

'The Quiet One' he whispered through gritted teeth. He had known how he felt about her straight away. He was no stranger to darkness and had seen it in her immediately. He had felt that something was wrong in their very first meeting. When he and the team were presented to the Royal Family it had been the Princess who addressed them. As a princess you would expect her to be supremely confident but she had held some kind of sway over her Royal parents, a quiet control. He tried to explain his concerns to the team, tried to warn them but they could not agree, as if the Princess herself were Hypnobrai; they had been charmed. She worked hard, trying to woo him and turn him to her charms, but when she looked sweetly into his eyes he had found nothing but a false, saccharin sweetness. The Princess turned her wiles to another and he was immediately tasked with patrolling the grounds alone.

Nya became her personal bodyguard and Lloyd had worried in silence, patrolling the grounds alone. Nya was a true professional, he trusted her, she was focussed completely on her task of protection, but with the team dispersed to different roles, nobody saw the Quiet One drawing her close; protection became care, care became friendship. The Princess had found Nya's weakness; a simple friend was all Nya ever wanted and she became her pliant subject, manipulated and used. That Jay and Nya survived the twisted games of The Quiet One was testament to their relationship.

All of it could have been avoided if they had just believed him.

Could he have shouted louder, done more to convince them? He had failed. That singular failure haunted him still and if he could change one thing, it would be that. Then he would never have had to confront his father again, which was when he had been ultimately defeated. Did the team realise he had been living a half-life in thrall to his failure and past? But that was the past and he was himself once more. He had thought about history enough. He knew where he stood and who he stood by.

'Well you found me, somehow you found me...' he muttered, quietly impressed, though it never would have been a stretch for Zane. His inner machinations were a mystery to them all and Lloyd would never try to second-guess his friends' logic, even though he was certain Zane judged his friends logic all the time, which lead Lloyd to release a laugh unexpectedly. Only his friends could buoy him in a dire situation and he could not wait to see them again; and he could wait even less time to see the Quiet One again.


	44. The Quiet One (2nd Edit)

**43: The Quiet One**

On opening her eyes, she had found the door to her cell ajar and the lonely hallway outside quiet and dark.

She did not know how it had happened. She assumed a silent assault by her shadow familyand took the opportunity to walk to freedom. Back to her Master; her love and her sisters.

His plan to overthrow Ninjago had been thwarted. To all, it seemed that she had been the mastermind; a sleeping psychopath masquerading as the Royal Couple's adopted Daughter. That was how she had ended up imprisoned for more lives than she could ever live. They believed she had controlled The Sons of Garmadon and she had, in _his_ name. She was his general, his Quiet One. She killed her 'Royal Family' and summoned the Darkness that would tear a hole in reality, all to let her Master take control. She would have sat by his side, ruling the city had the Ninja not endured. _Not bad for a street kid_ she thought and remembered her early life fighting to keep her sisters safe until she allied her life with her Masters'.

They had lost everything and he had saved them; saved her. She gave herself over to him freely and repaid him for saving her remaining family with her devotion and commitment to his cause. She had held his name close to her heart all those years, keeping him safe even at the end, even now.

It had been the sound of bolts that woke her and she had stared into the dark until her eyes adjusted to the darker space beyond the open door. The air passed between captivity and freedom as if drawn into the vacuum of space and she gravitated with it.

In the stillness of the prison at night, the hallways revealed the reason for its silence. Strewn across the floor, the bodies of guards lay crumpled where they fell, staring death in the eye, their faces questioned the reason. There was no blood, no weapon marks. Clean kills. Too clean; even the sharpest sword drew blood.

She should leave, go now, but she hovered in the darkness mesmerised by the bodies of the dead guards. Their ghosts floated around her like a dream that felt all too familiar and the eyes of their corpses stared at her, wide and alert as if about to tell the secret to their demise and in a flash the ghosts settled back in their bodies and she remembered.

It had been her. She had separated their lives from their bodies as if she willed it. Had it taken nothing more than that?

From the far end of the corridor a subtle light rippled. Inky metal limbs sped silent through the space and were upon her just as she registered a threat. The blade sliced cleanly across her throat and she fell.

She saw the face of her assassin move above her, their features flickering, shimmering from black to silver; soft hair, like molten metal fell forward and dark eyes glowed violet. The Quiet One convulsed for air, blood seeping from her throat and as she passed into a black sleep finally she realised that power resided in her and she did not need her body to wield it.

Somewhere between life and death, Gene watched like a shadow as it settled to stillness. Pressing her hand to the wound on her throat the nindroid spoke gently to her foe 'don't worry, you'll live'.

 _'I may live, but you won't'_ she thought.

When she awoke, her attacker was dead and she relished remembering everything.


	45. Pull Yourself Together

**44: Pull yourself together**

The urgent call to arms was all he needed. It snapped him out of his reverie and into reality. Whatever it was he had forgotten it can't have been important. Lloyd was ready. The Quiet One would be silenced once and for all. She had wounded him one too many times and would not pull him or any of his friends under again. His life was accounted for, his wound healed. He was at peace with his past and the future was now his concern.

'Where are you?' he asked Zane.

 _'Follow me'_ the drone shot off.

Lloyd was fired up. His body shimmered, emotion heightening his power. The drone was far into the distance and Lloyd needed to move fast. Releasing a shout he threw out energy to propel himself upwards in a great leap. The energy followed him like a comets tail, warping, flicking and twisting. As his inertia slowed the writhing power trail re-formed and Lloyd's dragon roared beneath him. It bucked its neck, happy to re-join it's other worldly rider and as Lloyd fell, he stretched to grab hold of the beasts' plumes. He wrapped his legs around its neck and felt the raw elemental power coursing beneath him. He needed this; it had been a long time. The symbiotic pairing enhanced his elemental power. Re-charging him it sent long pulses through his body and eradicated his tiredness. Leaning forward onto the dragons' neck he whispered into it 'I should have called on you earlier' the dragon snorted in derision 'oh! Been busy have you?' Lloyd joked and bounced off the dragon's neck as it rippled a wave through the length of its body. Lloyd laughed and held the dragon tighter, he could feel it was happy to be with him. He appreciated it and felt the weight of his past melt away.

The Drone was now in plain sight. Lloyd edged the Dragon to glide alongside but still had to shout over the rush of the wind 'Zane! Where are we going? What's happened?'

A single light blinked on the drone and Zane's voice came through _'we are at the Shadow Settlement'_

'What? What do you mean? Why did you go there?'

 _'Lloyd… I am sorry to tell you, but The Temple was attacked and Kai disappeared'_

'What? Holy crap! I should have been there… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left'

 _'What will be will be Lloyd. But fate is back in your hands, you can influence the outcome now'_

A strange sensation came over Lloyd; _A feeling of deja vu, but for what?_ _Fate? Not possible, after all, fate is what's to come, not what has been._ He shook his head free of the feeling, but the word _fate_ resonated within him. He spurred the dragon forward and sped away from the drone, which rolled and turned in the wake of its powerful wings.

 _'Lloyd!'_ Zane shouted and pushed the drone faster to catch him up.

Lloyd knew exactly where to go. He had followed a shadow by foot and the route was etched within his body. He had been stupid, tired and stupid. He had approached the settlement, followed the shadow to the very door it entered and knocked! Yeah, Nya had let him have it! Cole had calmly reprimanded him, but he had got away from the shadows that attacked and there had been many. He didn't think anything would come of his intrusion, but if he'd stopped and thought about more than his own needs, they could have prevented the attack on the Temple, taken the fight to the Shadows and Kai would not now be a prisoner there.

 _'A penny for them?'_ Zane said into his ear. The drone was speeding at his shoulder _'I can see your furrowed brow you know'_

'Oh well, you know. I've caused this to happen... blah blah blah, angst, the usual!' Lloyd slumped and rubbed his brow 'I'm kind of getting sick of feeling like this'

 _'You made a mistake. Nobody blames you. Except you'_

'Really?'

 _'Really… Did you find what you were looking for?'_

'Sorry?'

 _'On your trip?'_

'Oh. Yes. I did... I think. I feel better for it, that much I know'

 _'I am pleased for you Lloyd, to understand ones past will afford a strong future'_

Lloyd smiled wide. He loved Zane's ability to sound like a wise sensei without even trying. He felt better. He wasn't a surly child or a confused teen anymore. He did know who he was. He knew his calling in life, he accepted it and accepted fate 'are we going to have to fight?' he asked.

 _'Without a doubt'_

'Well hooray for that! I could do with a good fight!' Lloyd said with slightly more relish than he should have admitted. But Zane did not question him on it, which was odd. Zane was a pacifist and would be the first to advocate a peaceful solution over a fight or indeed just take a few words to reproach Lloyd's aggressive desire 'Zane?' Lloyd questioned, searching for his friends voice 'Zane?' Now he was worried.


	46. Allegiances

**45: Allegiances**

The standoff seemed to last for the longest time. Nat and Hitch no longer recognised their sister; something had happened to her. Apart from a terrible injury to her throat from which she could barely talk, her time in solitary confinement had taken its toll. Her body was weakened but she stood strong, desperation giving her strength and the threat that Gene now levelled at them was proof of the that change. The sister that had saved them, looked after them and kept them safe now levelled a katana at each of their hearts and was no longer bound by her family ties. She was altogether driven by something else.

Kai stepped forward to Hitch and Nat. They had earned his trust and while already battered and bruised he would stand with his friends to face their common enemies together. Nya, Jay and Cole followed and the assembled Shadow turncoats flexed their combined mass behind them. Only Zane remained still, reading the figure before them.

He gazed her. The Quiet One had escaped the prison, but with such a wound…the prison warden would have called the emergency channel at the Temple, but the team were not there so the Night Watchman would have responded alone. The Quiet One would have been apprehended because of the wound inflicted, quick and efficient, a silent slice that would be fatal. Only absolute precision would allow a foe to survive and only he and one other had the precision to inflict it as such. His other would then have artfully attended to it, sewn it up neatly, applied that splendid dressing and made her captive comfortable. But The Quiet One was standing before them now, having escaped for a second time, wearing clothes that did not belong to her, but to his other, his love. Somewhere in his mind Lloyd was calling his name but he could not respond for fear had gripped him completely. He sank back into the Shadows and left directly for the Temple.

The uncomfortable standoff shifted again. Gene and Hutchins were hopelessly out numbered and an atmosphere of confidence grew in the room. Nya looked at the person she had guarded, swore her life to protect and almost felt sorry for her, because she would not escape with her life this time 'd'you think you'll get anywhere near to carrying out your threat? You are outnumbered. An out of shape fighter and an old man is no match for me, let alone my whole team _and_ half your Shadow army' But instead of the fear Nya had intended from her words, a sly smile grew on Genes face and Nya could not fathom why. She looked in question to The Quiet Ones sisters and saw Nat stagger.

Nat had heard voices in her head for as long as she could remember; so many voices, loud and rude, intruding her personal space; yet the one voice that had always been right beside her had always been the quietest and she heard for the first time the distorted passion of her sister's thoughts. Rolling through her mind was a tangled mess of drive, lust, confusion and rage; a rage so potent it distorted her sisters' true voice. Her thoughts collided, snagging and pulling tighter like barbed wire wound into a tight ball. Within the turmoil nestled her sisters' obsession with her Master and she saw for the first time the full scope of his influence on her. He controlled her thoughts, fed her desire and in the solitude of her incarceration, she had allowed his memory to dominate her unstable mind. There was something else too, an open channel that was previously closed, an aura that was flowing free, extending beyond the boundary of her mind and pushing the limits of the world around.

Gene staggered back as if a force had rolled over her, she felt the grab of strong hands at her throat and as Gene tightened her fevered grip, she shouted her disappointment directly into her sister's thoughts'. _'How could you defy your Master? He who has sheltered you and given your life meaning'_

Nat scrabbled at her throat, scratching the skin, drawing blood to try and release the invisible vice like hands. Hitch threw herself down to Nat, but unaware of what had over come her could do nothing. Nat tried to speak and barely managed to choke out a word 'power...' but Hitch could not make what she meant.

'Power!' The word came again, but from the deep smooth voice of The Grand Master.

Hitch held her choking sisters hand and turned to see the malevolent face of Hutchins smiling smugly down on them 'She has power…' he said, the realisation settling in. Hitch stood looking in shock at her crazed sister and an idea formed.

Hutchins stood beside his chosen one, placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her alone 'I had always hoped it was there. I had almost given up. But even faced with two other powerful siblings you were still the brightest most dedicated and respectful. It could never have been anyone but you to take on the mantle of Quiet One. My love'

Gene closed her eyes as if an ecstasy had overcome her; she felt the warmth of his words and she received them joyously ' _at last'_ she thought with relief and her grip loosened on her sisters throat. At the release Nat gasped for air, her eyes bulging.

Hitch had attempted something she had never been able to before. She had fooled her sister. She had never been able to influence her sister and Nat had never been able to hear Gene's thoughts; she had been a closed book, until now.

'Get them' Nya shouted; her hatred of The Quiet One was now so ingrained she would take delight in slaying her.

The sudden shout roused Gene from her enforced dream to see the rush of her enemies approaching. Falling back she felt her mind release further, something expanded outwards in her sudden shock and she found a new level to her power. The force hit the attacking Ninja and they were unable to move, suspended in space, frozen, they were unable to free themselves. The mass of grey turncoats crept forward through their suspended bodies and Gene held her Katana' aloft to defend her Master against his own army.

The silence in their approach was unsettling, just the soft pad of artfully trained feet and the shuffle of fabric as they moved forward as one. There was a sudden thump as one of the front line dropped to the floor twitching, then another and another. Gene was cool and unflinching and the turncoats, now unsure, stopped, flicking uncertain looks along their line. Who would be the next to fall? It unnerved them and they did not approach further. Gene kept shielding her Master, moving him back to escape. They slipped through the same door the Grand Master had entered and left the stunned room. A few moments later the statue like bodies of the Ninja fell to the ground released.

'Aaargh!' Nya let out an annoyed shout and ran after them, closely followed by Jay and Cole. Kai hesitated, half way to disappearing through the door he looked back to Hitch and in that moment knew he would not leave her. They had formed a bond; a new allegiance and he would see their journey through, whatever it would be.

Nat shouted above the now unsettled crowd 'half come with me, the rest…' She looked between her sister and the handsome, dishevelled, cocky and annoying Fire Ninja and accepted the inevitability because she could hear that he already had '…the rest with Hitch and Kai' she barked 'make sure they do not leave this settlement. Fan out left and right of the central artery, cut them off'


	47. Reunions

**Chapter 46: Reunions**

Lloyd followed the drone, its ominous silence only serving to enhance his feeling of dread. He kept his sight firmly locked on the device, its diaphanous wings buzzing furiously. Zane was never silent. He could carry on multiple tasks at any one time and the drone was yet another extension of his consciousness, a vehicle to see and communicate that had now been suddenly muted. Was Zane even in control of it, or was it now simply a guide?

The sun had peaked over the horizon casting long soft shadows. In the distance a sooty smudge wound its way through the golden light and he knew it would mark his destination. As he flew out of the long night, he hoped that this new dawn would find his teammates unharmed.

Zane sensed Lloyds Dragon before he saw it and turned to view the great beast in the distance. He stopped momentarily to watch it move forwards as if in slow motion. In the hazy atmosphere of morning light it was an unreal sight, the great wings of the dragon beating gravity into submission. He regretted deeply abandoning his team but knew he had no choice. Something terrible had happened to Pixal and his existence, as he perceived it seemed to hang in the balance. He could feel it; not just an uncertain sense of fear but as a physical pain in the part of his soul he had once shared with Pixal. He realised they were now bound by more than just compatibility, their lives were defined and sustained by each other and Pixal required power, power that was being drawn from him and he would willingly give her more, every last atom of his being if only he could reach her.

Time was crucial, if he exerted himself he may affect the power link to Pixal, but slowly making his way back on foot could be disastrous for her, he was her lifeline and she was hanging on by the thinnest of strands. Watching Lloyd approaching fast in the distance, he readied himself to call his own dragon. Zane's link to his dragon was strong, but it required concentration of a different kind; a kind that could not be explained or theorised and asked himself _'Could this limit what power is available for Pixal?'_ and found he did not know the answer. Something that very rarely happened and unable to process an answer, forced a decision instead. He would take the risk; he would fly and fly and fast. Zane pulled at the strings that bound him to his dragon and from the icy shards that grew outwards from his core, the great Ice Dragon shattered into existence beneath him. Zane reached an urgent hand to its sharp mane and the Dragon responded immediately, propelling itself skyward. The icy haze that billowed in its wake merged with the clouds above as he and the dragon made a hidden retreat from his approaching friend. Zane could feel the link to Pixal ebb but she was still there. He would monitor their link and as long as he could sense her, it would be all right. It had to be.

Lloyd noticed the flash of light, like a mirror in the distance and knew at once it was his silent friend. Sitting back he released his concern in a long sigh, yet felt the weight of the unknown still pressing on him. He knew little to nothing about what had happened to his friends and why Zane was now alone and going where exactly? He wanted to follow, but the Drone continued in the direction of the smoke and so he continued as Zane wished until the dragon reached the edge of the Northern Suburb and the sooty beacon.

Circling around the plume of smoke Lloyd looked in horror at the scorched wedge across the deserted square, a directional blast that would have wreaked immediate havoc and surveyed the extensive fire damage. Kai's flames had rolled across the now deserted square, consuming the plants and trees like hungry locusts and painted the buildings, rendering them black 'By the Masters', Kai! What in all the realms could have happened, that you should do _this_?'

Lloyd's dragon bucked, pulling out of the mesmerising spiral and jolting Lloyd out of his trance. He looked around to see what could have caused the reaction from his dragon and saw the scurry of hundreds of people, flooding around nearby buildings. _What is this place?_ He asked himself as he scanned the suburb that spread before him. Apart from the concentrated flow of people there was nothing there, no cordons, no emergency vehicles, no other movement… at all! _Is the whole district under siege?_ He looked again and saw the roads, the alleyways, the Gates and linked buildings. The Settlement that he found was more than he could have imagined. The shadows had cast out across the whole area and where it ended, Lloyd could not tell. He pushed his dragon forward toward the stream of bodies and saw at its helm Nya, Jay and Cole who were jumping and waving to him. The dragon instinctively dived and dispersed, propelling Lloyd towards the arms of his friends. In a few fast paced steps he was amongst them and felt the warmth and relief in their embrace.

'Lloyd, are you all right?'

'Where have you been?'

'We've been worried for you!'

The friends spoke in unison and Lloyd looked between their relieved faces but found he was drawn to the mysterious crowd of shadows that hovered behind; a wall of wide eyes stared back, viewing the friend's re-union and looking confused by the open show of emotion that was alien to them. Lloyd was taken aback as he caught their gaze 'uh… I, I'm fine. I'm ok.' He assured his team 'I've laid my ghosts to rest and I'm here for you' He looked towards Nya, her history with The Quiet One had caused her pain and this new twist of events could not have been easy for her and asked simply 'Nya. Are you OK?'

'Yes' she replied 'that bitch should never have escaped. Her life will not be worth living when I catch up with her… but I have to try and keep perspective. Before she appeared, Kai was gone and my past with her became insignificant'

'Kai!' Lloyd exclaimed, agitated.

'We found him and he's ok, but if I lost him I would die and The Quiet One cannot compete with that fear'

Lloyd nodded in understanding 'she's not worth it Nya, whatever happens, put all that behind you. But where's Kai now and what the hell happened, back there, in the square?'

Jay raised a quietening hand to Lloyd and slurred out a reply 'Ish fine, hesh fine, hesh wifanuv… uh… oww!' he said wincing at his broken jaw. Nya took over.

'The fire in the square was… well, he had a…' she searched for the right word '…shock!'

'That must have been some shock' Lloyd replied, still confused.

Cole came forward 'Lloyd, much has happened and there's no time to debrief' He began to move out and Jay and Nya followed 'we're right in the middle of it. The Quiet One and Hutchins are on the move and they mustn't escape'

Lloyd snapped his head around 'WHAT? Hutchins? But, he's dead and again… WHAT?'

The shadows were steadily moving through them to continue the chase, but Lloyd just stood still in confused silence. Nya turned back to him and shook her head 'No. He groomed her, handled her. He was; _is_ her Master. He masterminded The Downfall, the resurrection, everything… through her'

Lloyd pushed forward with the bustling shadows to reach Nya '…and this place?'

'His 'House''

'Shit!' Lloyd grabbed Nya's arm as she was turning to leave 'Where's Zane?'

She looked slightly confused at his question and replied 'well… with Kai of course'

'No, no he's not. He sent me a drone and then went silent. I saw his dragon form on the horizon. Something must be wrong'

Nya was stern 'He would have left the mission only for the most extreme of reasons and if it was anything we could help with, he would have said. I'm sorry Lloyd but this is our mission. I mean to get the Quiet One and if I'm given the chance I _will_ kill her. So you better come with me to make sure I don't' She turned and the shadows swept her away.

Zane's dragon flew within the cloud layer and he let it find its way on instinct. The white out focussed his thoughts and he sat quietly in a meditative state. How close they were to the Temple he could not be sure, all unnecessary sensors were purposefully off. Monitoring his link with Pixal took all his concentration and he was feeling more drained now. Even the dragon felt heavy under him; the threads that held them together had become fragile and feeling the shift in his dragons' flight he slowly opened his eyes. It ascended above the clouds, the Island appearing silhouetted against the morning sun.

The Temple came up fast. He began to function, reactivating one a sensor at a time and to scan the Temple and grounds; but in his haste to ascertain the situation, the imbalance in his power ruptured. The threads that held him with his otherworldly creature snapped, causing it to turn and spin in confusion as it flew between worlds. In its last moments of tangibility it bucked Zane from his neck to propel him the last yards to the Islands rim before its icy crystals disintegrated and it left this world.

Zane held himself still, a surge of power returned to him now the Dragon had released and he let it flood out to Pixal. Dust settled around him and he zoned back in to find her link. She was stronger, the power surge sustaining her. Staggering to his feet, he felt weaker still. In those impulsive seconds when he had activated his sensors, it had been enough to take his dragon down, but the release of his dragon had transferred enough power back to Pixal and enabled him to gain information. The sensors had placed Pixal in her lab, but there was nothing else. There were no life readings, which meant no Misako.

He moved to one knee and readied himself for what he might find. He walked to the temple and in through the doors, dizziness rushing his head as he climbed the few stairs. The entrance hall felt suddenly out of proportion, as if it were an excessive void he might get lost in and he moved forward straight through to the corridor and past the kitchen. The space was quiet and he felt the ghosts of happy times in his favourite room. His connection with Pixal drew him forward as if he were magnetised to her and he descended into the sub floors deep in the rock of the island. The unnatural light of the tunnels was bright, blinding to his eyes that dimmed and closed as he walked. ' _What is happening_? _'_ he asked and staggered, falling against the wall to drag himself forward ' _Pixal?'_ He touched the pad to enter the lab and saw his love on the cold floor, a crumpled heap having dropped where she stood.

Falling towards her, he placed his hand behind her neck and raised her head gently. His forefinger conected with the nape of her neck and a spark of life flickered through her skin, the violet circuits on her body glowed subtly and she opened her eyes 'Zane' she whispered 'its not enough' and Zane felt his power leach from him even more 'You can't… sustain us… both'

'I can, I must'

'You can't… and you won't' Pixal replied 'you came… I pulled you here… to say goodbye'

Zane grappled her too him. She was a part of him, he could not loose her, could not live without her. She made him human and he loved her. What would he be without her but a single entity, alone in a world of others? There would never be another, could never be another 'No…' he moaned 'it won't be this way, I refuse to allow it' Pixal smiled at him, a soft broken smile and closed her eyes. The violet lights on her skin flickered and dimmed as she drifted away 'NO!" Zane shouted, power returning to him, he forced it back and held her tight. Ice exploded from his hands 'There will be a way' he said as he let the ice envelop them. As he closed his eyes to sleep he released a final gasp as he saw on a monitor the still body of Misako on the infirmary room floor.


	48. Catch Me Up - Edited

**Chapter 47: Catch Me Up**

Nya moved away from Lloyd. No matter how well she handled it, her eyes could not hide the lingering pain of The Quiet Ones games. Her mind had been twisted, broken and scarred and Nya would kill her. Lloyd believed it but a murderer she was not and if she followed through, she would regret it.

Nya slid through the crowd, swift and agile; like a silverfish she had reached the front easily. Lloyd had followed but was now stuck amid the throng. As the crowd moved through the tight and complex roads of the settlement Lloyd asked himself ' _how in Wu's name did they manage to lock off part of a city?'_ He was truly astounded at the scale and wanted answers.

'Cole' Lloyd shouted pushing through to fall into a run beside him 'these shadows…' He looked around at the small army 'How are they with _us_ now?'

Cole released a respectful laugh 'you'll have to talk to Jay about that, though maybe when his jaw's been reset!'

'Man, I need some info, I'm running around blind here!' Lloyd implored his friend.

The swarm turned a corner and suddenly a vast high-sided thoroughfare stretched away in front of them. Cole broke away and pulled Lloyd aside. He scrabbled up the looming wall, the render crumbling as he swiftly pushed upwards, latching his hammer on the lip to pull him-self up. Lloyd followed and Cole reached his hand down to allow Lloyd to scale the great wall without activating his powers. Standing at the top they saw the thoroughfare before them, wide and high sided, it's substantial build was like a fortification and painted a deep red.

'This must be the main artery Nat talked about' said Cole 'if The Quiet One and Hutchins were heading here what was it for?'

'Who's Nat?' Lloyd asked.

Cole started jogging along the wall 'There are a couple of shadows that helped Kai. They happen to be the Quiet Ones sisters'

'…And we trust them?'

'Well, yeah! Or at least Nya does, she seems to believe in Kai's estimation of them. But…'

'But?'

'Well, I'm not sure how much we can actually trust Kai's judgement'

Lloyd furrowed his brow, this was a new sentiment he did not expect from Cole and carefully asked 'How so?'

'I'm pretty sure his brains are located way south of where they should be!'

'Well, yeah' Lloyd replied sarcastically 'I think we've always known that, so what's new?'

Cole flicked his eyes back to Lloyd 'It's Skylor' he said.

'What do you mean?'

'She played him. She wasn't who he thought she was' Lloyd looked at Cole with a confused look and Cole continued 'she may have been Chens Daughter, but she served only herself. She ousted her own father, using us to do it and took over daddies business, sailing his ship under her own sails and used Kai to keep an outsiders eye on her dealings, to make sure she was never rumbled'

'Shit! Well I see what you mean… That's harsh. Kai must be… oh, so that was the shock?'

'Yep. We can't blame him, we were all fooled'

'But what you're really saying is, _did we follow his trust blindly?'_

'Yeah, kind of… It's just, I feel like maybe we need to start looking at things differently. The world is changing, we're older and we can't trust like children anymore…'

'… Nothing is black and white' Lloyd added.

'… And nothing is quite as straightforward as Yin and Yang would have us believe' Cole turned back to his friend to see he was no longer behind him and had slowed to a stop, a look of deep concentration on his face 'are you ok Lloyd?' Cole called back to him, but Lloyd continued his faraway look of confusion and so Cole went back 'Lloyd!' he shouted sharply and Lloyd looked up abruptly.

'I… I was trying to remember something. You said Yin and Yang and I had this feeling, no… more like a memory. But I can't access it… its, frustrating!'

'It's probably just something you read in a book'

'Probably' Lloyd shook it off and as they turned to continue, a blast ripped through one of the great walls further up the artery and a green fireball rocketed out to explode on its opposite side. The whole swarm contracted in unison, an attempt to shield themselves. As the fire took hold a wall of water grew around it. Lloyd swept Cole up in his energy field and surged towards the phenomena.

'We've seen that fire before' Cole growled. Below them Nya was smothering the flames, Kai was running towards her with Hitch and Nat following.

'At the Palace!' Lloyd added.

'It _was_ Hutchins who razed it, that's how he's got those scars'

Lloyd threw out a gust of energy, which he manipulated around the remaining flames, suffocating them. Seeing Lloyds face, once again confused Cole explained 'He has a major disfiguration. The blast didn't kill him, but he must have been caught up in it'

They ran to Nya and Kai, who with the two ninja were pulling shadows free of the blast zone 'Is that The Quiet Ones' sisters?'

'Yes'

Nat looked up and directly into Cole's eyes as he spoke. She moved towards them with a purpose, a stern look and a determined walk, she shoved debris out of the way and arrived in front of him 'listen up, I don't give two friggin' hoots whether you trust us or not. Trust is overrated and I trust no one' she spat at him and whipped around continuing on to Nya through the damp haze of the extinguished fire.

Cole looked abashed 'Oh… and she can hear your thoughts!'

'Oh… right!' Lloyd replied and they stood silenced for a moment.

'… I wonder what goes on inside her head?' Cole quietly mulled.

'I think she makes her thoughts pretty clearly heard' Lloyd replied.

'I'm not so sure' Cole said thoughtfully and continued to join Nat and Nya.

Lloyd watched him go, a knowing smile appearing on his face ' _You don't need to be a mind reader to know she's piqued your interest'_ he thought and as Nat shot Lloyd a dirty look he quickly thought of something else!

A shout came from further up, Kai and Hitch were running towards them 'the tunnels have been scorched. They either made their way through first and then activated the traps, or they're barbequed'

'Tunnels?' Nya asked.

'Yes' Nat explained 'the main artery also links to an underground system, the _veins;_ tunnels that spread under the whole settlement and beyond. They could be anywhere'

'Or nowhere! We may find remains…' Hitch added.

'No way' Cole cut in 'Hutchins has tried this diversion before. I bet he's fine and he's probably not even left. Nat, can you hear him or The Quiet One?'

She shook her head 'I don't know what she's capable of. For as long as we've lived I could not hear her. But with her powers released, I _heard_ her, for a moment' She continued to shake her head, the uncertainty of silence so alien to her 'she could be shielding him, blocking us again, or something, I just don't know'

Nya let out a frustrated growl, knowing they would now be long gone, the explosion was obviously a way to block them from following. She wanted the Quiet One. She wanted revenge. Revenge for way she was played; she had twisted her will and wants and lured her away from her friends and her love. _She drew the worst out of me with a hand of friendship and she's doing it still because I want to kill her... and I will enjoy it. But this time I accept it, this time I choose it._ Nya turned to face her friends a fierce look in her eyes and lied 'This is a ruse, they want us to think they've left, they're still here'

'Uh, I don't think that's necessarily right Nya' Lloyd cut in 'It makes more sense they would cut off their escape route from us so there's no way to follow. They are in The Veins, I'm sure of it'

'That's what they would have you think. They could be holed up here or anywhere' we have to make sure...' Nya tried to convince Lloyd and then thought to herself _and I have to make sure I go into The Veins alone._

Cole and Lloyd looked at each other. Confused and worried. Jay mumbled still in pain but unable to ever stay quiet 'sho, wha gu ee oo?'

…Nya echoed his words back 'so what _do_ we do?' and began to formulate her own plan.

Nat spoke 'we need to get into The Veins. We don't know for sure where they've gone, either way' and gave Nya a long hard stare 'also, we _should_ sweep the area and the whole damn settlement' she threw her arms wide and looked around in dismay at this impossibility 'it _could_ be a ruse, though I think you know its not' and again she settled her gaze at Nya who stared her down. Lloyd, Cole and Jay followed Nat's gaze to Nya and sensed that Nat was not telling even half of what she was hearing 'Ok. Shadows with me! We are the greatest number, we will search the settlement' she turned to move her people to action and paused for a moment before looking back to Nya 'you do what you must, she is no longer my sister…' Walking away she added 'I suggest you find Hitch and Fireboy, she'll know some ways into The Veins' and the shadows moved behind her obscuring her from view.

Cole raised his Borg watch immediately to find Kai 'Ugh, of course! He doesn't have a watch!' We should wear these things all the time… New rule, ok?'

'They can't be far' Lloyd said and as if on demand Kai and Hitch appeared over the high wall of the Artery followed by their Shadow crew.

'What happened?' Kai shouted as he lowered himself and slid down the face of the wall.

'Explosives!' Cole shouted as Kai made his way over to him 'Hutchins has collapsed The Veins. We need to find a way in beyond the ruined parts; they could be beyond, using it to hold us up. Nat and her team are searching the Settlement, in case it's a diversion' Cole called up to the small ninja standing atop the wall 'Hitch, do you know a way?' Hitch motioned to follow her and she dropped back down to the other side of the wall 'Lets move!' Cole shouted and he started a run, followed by Kai, Jay and Lloyd.

They scaled the wall, Lloyd helping Jay with a subtle push of energy; he was not in great shape. Lloyd stopped at the top to check if Jay was ok and caught sight of Nya still far down on the ground. She had not moved, except to turn her back on them. Still and alone she looked into the dust of the newly created cavern. Lloyd turned and so too did Jay. Quick as a flash Nya disappeared into the dark void and Lloyd flinched forward as if to follow, but Jay caught his arm. His eyes wide, he shook his head 'don't' he whispered 'thish ith her fight'


	49. The Veins

**48: The Veins**

Nya sank into the darkness of the ruptured tunnel, her pulse raced and the prickling surge of adrenalin pushed her forward.

Effortlessly jumping through the debris she came upon a blockage, a haphazard plug of fallen rock, a solid barricade denying a route and her heart sank. Her revenge weighed heavy but her anger rose, the tingle of her element felt slick on her fingers and in the air a damp haze hung before sinking to merge with the sodden earth and Nya felt the cool shiver of water become an extension of her being.

Nya had never felt so powerful; far from letting her anger rule her, she ruled it and drawing the element to her, it spoke to her, telling the secrets it held. Through narrowed eyes she looked at the barricade. Focusing every fibre of her being she found the gaps between rocks and pushed at the soft muddle of earth and grit between, washing it away. Just the rocks remained suspended and she bit down at the effort, humid pearls grew on her face rolled away from her eyes as if fearful of her gaze.

The chunks of strata felt like soft pillows mid fight that she need only bat aside. The crunch of rocky knuckles clenched as Nya pressed the floating blockage into the sides of the tunnel, creating a route thick with dust and leapt forward into the dark corridor. Like a guiding light, every mote that carried moisture showed her the way. She willed them to move ahead, spreading out, reaching forward and washing the surfaces, nothing escaped her frenzied touch; she would find them.

* * *

Flying forward, Lloyd released his energy shield and his friends jumped down to run alongside Nat, Kai and Hitch. 'Nya has gone into The Veins alone' Lloyd hurriedly shouted to Nat. She pulled a face, a look of disbelief.

'I know!' she said 'and why would she do that?' Nat asked exasperated and stumbled, the inertia of her run making her skid along the road. The shadows that followed jumped over and around the green shield that immediately appeared over her. She righted herself staggering back to a run 'What was _that?'_ she exclaimed.

Lloyd stopped her 'What do you mean?'

'She blew me over' she replied. Jay and Cole leant in to listen, the shadows flitting and sliding around them 'her power. I've felt something similar. When hothead lost it' they all looked at Kai.

'I have that effect on people. Must run in the family' he shrugged.

'Well then anger is definitely your familial drive, because she has lost it' Nat added.

'She ok?' Hitch asked.

Kai twitched, a flicker of worry passing across his brow 'she'll be fine' he said trying to mask it with his cool demeanour.

'She's… more than fine. She is… unstoppable' Nat replied, lost in Nya's unfamiliar thoughts

'Oooh' Kai rubbed his brow, uncomfortable with the news 'this is not like her...We have to get to her. She's running on anger and adrenalin… or something'

'We can catch her up… wait' Nat's eyes flicked, looking at nothing but everything 'she's found them… or she feels them, what does that mean? I can't quite figure out what I'm hearing'

'Where?' Lloyd asked

'The Heart' she ran, the team hot on her heals.

* * *

Nya didn't wait. She did not need to see the whites of their eyes. She wanted them dead. Deeper into the tunnels she moved, pushed forward by the accumulated elemental force she called upon. It cleared a path and she moved through like a hardened glacier cutting a swath through the earth.

Feeling ahead she found them. Drawing upon the tide that gravitated to her, it rose up with her swell of emotion and broke around her, washing down the tunnel, pushing and roaring, a gallop of white horses baying out of control.

The wave released into a chamber; large and cavernous it swirled up the sides, breaking off the ceiling to crash into the centre and drain away through further tunnels. She had hit them; she had felt their bodies swept up in the fury to smash against the walls. She ran into the chamber ready to face her nemesis for a final battle and take down the Master who had controlled her.

The cavern opened up for her and she stopped in awe at the smooth walls glistening with an unreal beauty and her eyes settled on a warped calcite formation in its centre, water dripping from its bloated form a glow pulsed from its centre, mesmerising, distracting her from her prey. She was suddenly thrown back, oblivious to the movement at the far side of the cavern and landed hard, held down by invisible hands into the sodden earth; she could barely look ahead to see.

In her immobile state Nya felt a subtle voice grow in her head. The familiarity of a manipulation she had not realised was there. Gene had been bending her will without effort and Nya realised she had been lured here.

She watched Gene pull her self up from a watery heap, her short white hair stuck slick to her face, red eyes shining with excitement as her power fuelled dominance rendered Nya a fool once again. Gene's will was more than she could resist.

Nya closed her eyes and berated herself. The Quiet One had called her, lured her away and she was now overwhelmed completely 'Why did I turn my back on my team… again? I should have known, if she has this power now, she must have had it then' Gene effortlessly pushed her will onto Nya whose body and mind finally relented. The Quiet Ones eyes grew wide, revelling in her enhanced power and she drew her fool up from the ground to be reunited with her.

'Why is she here?' A commanding voice spoke. Gene held Nya suspended and turned to the voice, conditioned to respond.

'She's my pet' her reply came, cutting and sarcastic 'I thought I'd lost her, but I called… and she came'

Hutchins drew himself up tall; battered from Nya's elemental assault his robes were dishevelled. The handsome half of his face contorted into an ugly sneer that mirrored the burnt and he struck her. The blow came fast and hard. The force knocked Gene down and Nya fell released, her body limp like a corpse 'arrogant child' he spat at her. 'You have nothing unless I decree it'

Gene knelt where she fell and hung her head as Hutchins loomed over her 'I am powerful' she whispered.

'You are _nothing!'_ He barked back.

She glanced at Nya through her wet fringe. _A fool looking at a fool_ she thought and looked up to her puppeteer 'I am nothing to _you_ , nothing but a tool to twist and use' She stood, imposing herself into Hutchins space and her gaze bored into his 'Even now when I have proved myself worthy over and over you still hold _no_ regard for me'

'Hold your tongue'

'I will _not'_ the force of her words found traction in the air and Hutchins stumbled back, the weight of her passion was too heavy to bear any longer 'I am powerful. I hold _real_ power…' she stepped forward, emboldened to disobedience '…and what do _you_ have?' Confusion flickered momentarily in his eyes, a realisation of the truth she spoke. The step away from her told Gene of his uncertainty, but _she_ was certain; certain he would never love her. Her sister had shown her; she had drawn her desire out of her mind and made it real for a moment. It had been beautiful to feel his adoration; it had been exquisite, arousing and… laughable. _What a fool!_ She thought, _but no longer._

* * *

'The Heart?' Lloyd asked Nat 'What _is_ that?'

'It's a chamber; The Veins run into and out of it.

'What's it for?'

'Rituals…' Nat sent a furtive glance to Lloyd 'and… other stuff'

Lloyd looked warily back to Kai, Jay and Cole and asked Nat 'you mean… like when they resurrected Lord Garmadon?'

'Yup... all the fun stuff'

Lloyd rolled his eyes 'You don't think they would be attempting to resurrect anyone else?'

Nat grimaced 'No… I think it's just the route out'

'Sooo they're just passing through and Nya happened to catch up with them there?' he asked, hoping for a simple clarification.

Nat screwed up her nose; she knew they would not like her answer 'no… they may be attempting an exit… to another realm'

'What?' All four ninja were upon Nat

'What the hell?'

'They can't get away after all this?'

Jay held his jaw, trying to ask 'Wha abou' eeya?'

'Well… I can't hear her anymore… Not sure that's a good sign to be honest' Nat shrugged.

'Rrrraargh' Jay growled 'I szuldn't haff let her go! Awl de dimes I wowwy and go aftuh her, I trust her zis unce nd…' He closed his eyes frustrated unable to talk.

Cole interrupted him 'dude, get a grip, I'm sure she's fine. It's what she wanted, you did the right thing'

'No, no I idn't' Jay was beside himself rambling as much as his broken jaw would allow 'she cud be in 'uh'nuver realm b'now… Ooow!' He bent double holding his Jaw and after a moment regained his composure showing the emotion of tears in his eyes 'I c'ant loose her!'

Kai held him up 'dude, she's _fine_ ' the certainty of his statement pulled Jay out of his spiral 'I would never doubt her, even when it looks this bad. She would expect the same of you…' and Jay saw the fire of defiance in his eyes 'you know nothing… until you know'

* * *

Cold wet mud leaked into he corner of Nya's eye, making her jerk awake. The realisation of her predicament flooded back and she stopped moving aware of the power play unfolding before her.

Gene and Hutchins stood silhouetted against the otherworldly glow of the warped altar. Wound tight like coils ready to rebound Nya watched Gene edge forward pushing her Masters will, imposing her new found confidence, balancing the hierarchy to shift power to her.

Nya lie still, breathless from the tension, when Hutchins suddenly relaxed and held his hand forward. Gene edged away and hovered confused before tentatively moving to take his hand. Hutchins pulled her gently closer, finding his way back into grace. He towered over her, his physical presence reclaiming control. The power Gene had discovered was not enough to reverse the effect he had on her.

'Gene'

Hearing her name roll from his lips, deep and commanding stopped her. She faltered; her mind conditioned from years of desire stilled her. He was her obsession, he was the focus of her efforts, the culmination of her skills and commitment; his cause was her life, a life defined so many years ago. _I chose this_ … _do I choose it still? ..._ _I do, I do..._ she relented as he wound his fingers into hers and looked into her eyes. This was no dream. Her anger, so raw in one moment, dispersed. The sensation of his touch sent waves of euphoria through her … _it's real, it's real…_ was all she could think as her heart thudded in her chest and blood rushed to her head, dizzying her as he leant his scarred face down to hers.

'You are nothing' he whispered 'without me' and kissed her.

The twisted heart pulsed beyond them as Gene succumbed to her desire and her Master reclaimed what was his.

Nya leapt forward, sweeping a sheer face of water towards the couple lost in their moment but Gene shot out her hand and as their lips parted, Nya was again held still, as was the wall of water, a glassy partition between them. The couple turned to look through it 'and what shall we do with your pet?' Hutchins asked.


	50. Heart Attack

**49: Heart Attack**

'I've got her!' Nat held up her hand, stopping abruptly. The team skidded to a halt and having been practically on her heals, Kai collided with her 'watch it flameboy' she shoved him off.

'Masters, give it a rest, would you?' Kai spat shoving her back 'that's my sister, tell me what's going on!'

Jay stepped in front of Kai, breaking the aggressive connection between them and looked hopefully at Nat.

Nat softened to the sudden change in sentiment before her 'she's ok. But she is held… or held up… by Gene. She's viewing them through still water…'

Jay's confused face tried to decipher Nat's thoughts.

'…and she _is_ at the heart. Its beating, that's not a good sign'

'What does that mean?' Cole asked 'it's not an actual heart right?'

'Raaargh! Sod this for a game of chess' Kai exploded, a fireball rolling up his body as if consuming him and flaming wings unfurled around his body. It was all they could do to fall back as his dragon formed impressively under him, searing his friends with its heat.

'FSM KAI!' Cole shouted, give us a bit of warning would you?

'Where is it? The heart' Kai demanded 'I'll bloody well burn them out' he held his hand down to Hitch to pull her up onto his dragon and asked 'you know the way?' she nodded and Kai pulled her up forcefully, holding her close as he propelled his dragon into the air.

The team watched.

' _What_ is wrong with that guy?' Nat grumbled.

Cole shrugged 'its just his way… How far is the Heart?'

'It's just… over there' Nat pointed to Kai's fiery beast having stopped to hover just seconds later, a few blocks away

'Well then… want a lift?' Cole asked as rocky shards formed in the air, lifting him from the floor. Nat shrugged trying her best to look unimpressed, but as Jay and Lloyd's dragons followed, pulsing and sparking she could not deny the spectacle. She looked up to Cole and allowed him to see a small smile of appreciation. He pushed Rocky to kneel in front of her and she leapt up the dragons leg to settle on its back 'you best not sit there, its very sharp and you'll just get bucked off. You'll have to sit behind me… sorry' He gave an apologetic smile as Nat moved into position behind Cole, to sit in the natural depression at the nape of the dragons neck 'there you go, just enough room for two' Cole nervously joked. Nat uncomfortably positioned her hands on Coles shoulders as the great rock like dragon threw itself into the sky. Taken by surprise she quickly forgot her embarrassment and moved her arms to swiftly wrap around his chest. Pressing her face into his back she closed her eyes to the dizzying acceleration and held on tight.

After being made a fool of once, she had found it hard to believe she could be so easily manipulated again. Nya's mind raced, replaying the past; hearing Gene's superficial words, remembering her seemingly caring nature and reliving the inescapable closeness of her touch. Something she had never had from a mother, sister or friend. No wonder she had been duped. Gene had played on her needs and desires. She gave her what she needed, something she could not get from Jay, her brother or the rest of the team - a female bond.

But these new powers, unrealized back then held her now incapacitated, and to what fate? Gene approached Nya from behind her wall of glistening water followed closely by Hutchins. _So easily swayed_ Nya thought as she looked at Gene, _we're not so different after all!_

Gene raised her hand and parted the watery curtain to step through and guided Hutchins to stand before Nya 'is she not precious?' Gene asked him, gazing adoringly at her catch.

'Indeed she is' he replied.

'She made a good companion' Gene mulled 'It's ever so upsetting, that she now hates me so' Gene looked away from Nya to pout at Hutchins in a parody of true anguish.

'Would you have me punish her?' he asked nonchalantly.

'Would you? Would you punish her how I always dreamed you would punish me?' She moved forwards and pressed her small frame up against him, her hands trailed down the layered folds of his fine robes, wet from Nya's deluge. Her fingers grasped at his belt, tied into an extravagant knot, she began to release it and he let her. The robe fell open exposing his twisted skin, melted and fused, the muscles taught beneath she spread her fingers over them and held her body to him 'But punish me first'

Her Master pushed forward, grabbing her clothing, ripping it from her to press his hands around her small breasts. She stumbled back onto the glowing heart and he raised her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he devoured her neck and she worked her small hands under his sash.

Where it had been held still and crisp, the wall of water slid slowly down. Nya twitched, her body freeing by increments as The Quiet One lost her mind to her desire made real. The amorphous heart-beat under them, pulsing faster, mirroring their uncontrollable hunger while Nya watched as she slowly lowered to the floor, feeling her will return to her body. The water quietly released down completely while the frenzied coupling excited the hearts fire. It glowed with an angry passion, emitting its energy in rhythmic pulses that rolled through the cavern, hitting Nya, resounding through her.

Nya bent double the feeling making her feel sick to her core. Holding her stomach tight as if overcome by nausea, she cast her eyes around the cavern and the unearthly light the heart emitted. Shimmering like a thousand stars, one by one pulsing to supernova, a black hole erratically opening after its final climatic throws. One by one, the black dots seared her eyes, peppering the space, the darkness as blinding in death as they were in life _what is happening?_ Nya clung to the ground, the stars swirling around the space, a dizzying constellation drawing her into it.

The pulses increased and when she could take no more a sudden tremor interrupted the rhythm, disrupting the incessant pounding again and again and the whole cavern lurched. The stars jolted and through the shimmer the Quiet Ones head arched back in ecstasy releasing a silent gasp as the ceiling collapsed.

Flames fell through the roof of the cave, tumbling around the falling rock and consuming the stars. The black holes blinked shut, unwilling to show their secrets as the inter-dimensional beast filled the space, its yawning jaws breathing gaseous fumes ready to ignite. Kai flew from his dragons back and down to Nya. The dragon dispersed, the final flames rolling from its wings as the remaining Ninja entered the space. Kai and Hitch leant over Nya, her eyes glazed and distant 'Nya, Nya' Kai held onto her, raising her up to hold her. Jay ran onto them and embraced them both.

Nya's eyes came back to focus 'my favourite boys' she whispered.

'NYA' Kai shouted and held her tighter. Nya's face contorted, the sick feeling still with her.

Hitch pulled at Kai to release her 'get back, give her air, she doesn't look good' he placed her gingerly to the floor, where she rolled and held her stomach.

'Bluergh, I don't feel well…' she grumbled.

Jay stroked her hair and held his forehead to hers 'wuv oo' he said.

The heat of nausea flushed through her cheeks but she smiled and managed a small laugh 'wuv oo too' she replied. Trying to sit up, Jay supported her and she looked around the cavern, the light of reality having entered the space. From the gaping hole in the ceiling she saw Cole and Lloyds' dragons peering over the edge and she looked back to the centre where the heart sat twisted and unimpressive in its ugliness, the light that shone from its core gone, as were its eager worshipers.


	51. Dirt and Glory

**50: Dirt and Glory**

An eerie calm settled with the dust after the dragons' flurry of destructive power. The ground was scorched by Kai's impetuous dragon attack and the hammer-like impact of Cole's Rock dragon had shattered it causing the collapse into the void below. The shadow army caught up and gathered at the impact zone, swarming tentatively around the claws of the three dragons as they looked over the side of the hole and into the vast chamber. Inquisitive eyes gazed in disappointment at the cavern, a place few had seen and those who had, only once, before the Heart was activated with their lives. Inside the chamber, the damp walls reflected the light from above but did not sparkle anything like the spectacle of the Heart's beat. Now grey and dank, the amorphous heart sat lethargic in the centre.

Kai helped his sister to stand while Jay hovered, resisting the desire to be as close to her as possible and the team held back allowing Nya to steady herself. She could not break her gaze from the heart and moved away to approach the distorted form.

'Where have they gone?' she said 'what the hell is this thing?'

'A key' Nat said, an explanation that did not satisfy the confused faces that stared back at her 'you… do know what a key is right?'

'Sure' Lloyd said 'but you can't exactly put this one on a chain!'

Nya looked thoughtful and placed a hand to the rough grey surface 'the stars and black holes I saw… it was opening portals' she looked at Nat for confirmation, who nodded 'but how?'

'I don't think we could ever say _how_ exactly, but it requires energy… Ritualistic, repetitive, primal energy' She looked to Nya 'What exactly were they doing?'

'Don't you know?'

Nat shook her head 'couldn't hear a thing… and never could when the heart beat'

'Uh, well… Lets just say The Quiet One spoke up and got what she wanted. It was some powerful stuff… lets hope it transported them somewhere far, far away' Nya looked at Hitch and Nat, their uncertain looks spoke another sentiment 'I… I mean, I'm sure she'll be fine wherever she is, but…'

'Don't, Nya' Nat replied 'There's no need. We know what our sister was… it wasn't always that way, but in the end she chose her path. Wherever she is, she should never come back'

Nya remembered her own unnatural lust for revenge 'I sincerely hope not'

'Lets get out of here' Kai said brusquely and turning to mask his look of concern from his team, he mouthed to Hitch 'you ok?'

She nodded and moved towards him. They stopped shy of touching, but looked each other in the eye and Kai smiled encouragingly 'I'm sure she'll be fine' he added just to be sure.

'Not that you should care' Hitch gently responded.

Kai ruffled his hair 'I don't really… but I care about you, so…'

Lloyd whistled up to the daylight high above and the tail of his dragon lowered down, casting a green glow around the space 'hop on' he said as he nimbly climbed up the jagged tail. The others followed and when they were all attached Lloyd whistled again. The Dragons wings beat above them casting a shadow over the hole and ascended to pull them all free of the cavern. Appearing to the world above, a new day was revealed and life began again with the sound of helicopters buzzing the sky; news channel reporters' eager to follow the breaking story. The Ninja waved up at the choppers.

'Smile' Cole said to Nat 'If you thought having voices in your head was bad, wait until you hit the front page and then your life officially belongs to them!'

'I won't stick around long enough!' she replied and leapt down from the tail to the ground. The shadows instinctively gathered towards her swarming to follow her lead.

The Dragon settled and Cole stepped off the tail too. He jogged after Nat 'wait, where will you go? We said we would help and we will' Nat raised her eyebrows to question him. Cole nervously caught himself 'uh, I gotta say knowing you can hear everything I think is making me nervous'

Nat smiled, uncomfortably 'Well, I'm slightly intrigued by some of the stuff that's filtering through. You ask a lot of questions… you could just ask me outright'

Cole blinked, not sure how to respond 'uh, well I could start with…' he took a breath 'would you stay? I… _would_ like to ask you questions' he laughed a little 'but I just haven't figured them out in a way that makes me seem really cool yet'

Nat widened her eyes and snorted, she looked back to her shadows 'what about them?'

'I have an idea'

'It does sound interesting…'

Cole smiled 'it is… Lloyd?' he called.

Cole shared a smile with Nat and turned moving off to Lloyd who he diverted towards Kai, Nya and Jay 'Team meeting guys' he ordered.

Hitch stepped aside and returned to her sister 'What's going on there?'

'Team meeting' she said.

'Come on, tell me, what's it about?'

Nat smiled a wide quiet smile 'You'll find out soon enough'

'Oh come onnn' Hitch sulked, but knowing better than to push her sister she muttered under her breath 'seems like beating hearts render you mute as well as deaf!' Hitch watched until the meet finally broke apart. Cole nodded an ascent towards Nat, who inclined her head in response. Hitch rolled her eyes 'suddenly you get a new buddy and I'm shut out?'

'Oh be quiet. It's a surprise… you're gonna love it!'

'A surprise? Like, a good one… not the normal type?'

Nat, turned to her sister, placed her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye 'No, not the normal type, only good surprises from now on. I promise'

Hitch stared at her sister, the uncommon promise unfamiliar 'you better not be lying'.

'I never do' and Nat went to talk details with Cole and Lloyd.

Hitch watched her sister. She looked different, walked taller or something, like a weight had been lifted. She surveyed the scene and raised her eyes to the TV choppers, letting reality sink in. It really was over, they had a chance at a life, whatever form it would take she didn't know, but it was going to be better than her life to date and she could not stop a wide smile from forming on her lips.

Kai came up behind her and barely glanced his hand on her waist. Chills of excitement prickled through her _'oh dear god, the future looks bright'_ she thought and turned to look up at his smiling face but noticed in the sky beyond the approach of many new helicopters and became aware of movement from the side roads around 'they're a little over dressed for breakfast, don'tcha think?' and tugged Kai to turn and look. They saw the Cities finest approach on foot, armed in riot gear, armour-clad vans following.

Kai snorted a laugh 'always late for a party, yet never fail to come dressed to impress!' He walked forward to welcome them, all swagger and confidence. He glanced back to check that Hitch was suitably impressed. Which of course, she was.

The chief of police, always the first on the front line, raised his visor and talked to Kai. Hitch saw Kai's demeanour change immediately and he turned abruptly searching for his teammates. Hitch span around to see her sister grasping Coles arm, relaying urgent information 'No' she whispered 'no surprises, not this kind'.

Kai ran full out past her towards his dragon 'lets move!' he shouted. Cole and Lloyd were running too. The Dragons stretched, unsettled at the sudden flurry of panic. Wide-eyed Nya stood from where she sat with Jay and shouted 'what is it? What's happened?'

'Zane!' Kai shouted back 'The Temple'


	52. On Ice

**51: On Ice**

The Temple came into view beyond layers of cloud. Usually a haven of beauty, the surface of the Island was now marred by the bright yellow of Emergency helicopters, their crews standing silent on the surface while the peaceful skies were broken by Dragons, their wings frantically beating the air, each vying to reach the surface as quickly as their riders pushed.

Before they could make contact the Ninja leapt from their dragons to release them back to their Realm. Dropping to the ground they ran full out towards the Temple, towards a police official who ushered them up the steps and in to follow. They all ran behind as she guided them to where the tragic figures of Zane and Pixel had been discovered. As they came upon the windows of the lab, they could barely see through the frosted spiders web that covered the glass and their steps slowed, realising their haste was probably useless. The guide opened the door and they stepped into the frozen laboratory, a rough, jagged diamond, uncut yet beautiful stood solid in the space. Taken aback the team approached with a mixture of awe and fear and from within saw their friends suspended in a desperate embrace. The light of two hearts, blue and violet slowly pulsed in synchronicity.

'Zane, Pixal' Lloyd whispered; the steam from his breath the only thing indicating he spoke 'what happened? I should have followed, I knew something wasn't right… why didn't I follow?'

At his shoulder Nya spoke 'because we trust him, maybe too much to question him'

'We should have, this time we should have questioned him. It felt wrong' Lloyd rambled, remembering Zane's flight away from the House of Shadows.

'Don't Lloyd' Nya said 'we cant blame ourselves, we were on a mission and I still stand by what I said. If we could have helped him, he would have asked'

'Aaargh' Lloyd growled in frustration 'logic, reason and probability calculations are one thing but it's the unknown that can change the route of our destiny. We _may_ have been able to help!'

'And we still may!' Nya implored Lloyd 'the unknown is driving our fears right now, but we may find an answer on the turn of a card' she grabbed his arms and stared defiantly at him 'Zane always has a good reason to do _anything_ and what we see here is something we have yet to understand, don't write it off as a defeat before we know'

Lloyd nodded 'you're right' he said, his panic subsiding. His friends gathered to him in exploring the ice that held Zane and Pixal in their suspended state 'but how do we even begin to understand?'

'We start at the beginning' Cole said 'we ask questions. We use logic and reason and… yeah, even some probability calculations as Zane would. And when we've exhausted that, something unfathomable will guide us and we'll somehow figure it out'

Lloyd relented. As much as Zane would disagree, there were no hard and fast rules, not when presented with something like this. But they needed to find a logical route into this conundrum and he knew who would be the best person to help 'we need my Mother' he said and moved to leave, the team followed, but as he came upon their guide in the doorway, she presented a grave expression and a slowing hand to stop him leaving.

'These are not the only bodies we found'

The words were clear, but Lloyd refused to hear them. There were no _other_ bodies at the Temple 'It's a floating island, it's not possible for anyone else to be here… Not possible…' he said, a flat denial of what he refused to consider.

'The Quiet One was here…' the guide spoke softly as she attempted to break the awful news 'She escaped her cell… impossibly. Guards fell where they stood with no explanation. She just… walked free. An alert was sent to the Temple and your Night Watchman intercepted her…'

'Pixal' Lloyd whispered. The Team stood behind him listening.

'Yes' the guide confirmed 'She brought the Quiet One here to tend to her injuries. Whatever was happening had alarmed the Warden so much that they would not admit her to their infirmary. They wanted her away from the prison… and that's all we know. When the Warden came to see the prisoner, he found the Temple deserted or so he thought, until he found them'

'Zane and Pixal' Lloyd said.

'Yes' the guide confirmed 'and Misako Garmadon'

As if the room had frozen them too, the team stood silently staring at the guide 'where is she?' Lloyd demanded.

'Please, come with me' the guide asked, a look of great sorrow on her face and turning away, Lloyd followed. The team hesitantly followed behind and as is the way in the worst moments of life, Lloyd felt time extend cruelly to make him suffer the excruciating journey to this unwanted future.

Misako was laid out on the bed in the infirmary room where she had been found; a crisp white sheet draped over the body. Looking through the glass Lloyd felt the room to be blinding; so white, sterile and lifeless. He could not look and closed his eyes, but felt this action to be cruel somehow. His eyes, after all, had only just been opened to his Mothers painful past and he had wanted to look upon her with a new understanding. He forced his eyes open and the tears that formed blurred his vision.

He had wanted desperately to see her on his return and hold her for all the years they had been separated. He had wanted to tell her that he knew the awful truth of his families past and didn't blame her. He didn't even blame his father. It was tragic and all was history now. A history that could have found some form of resolution and brought them closer, but not now. He pushed open the door and he saw a loose deadbolt on the floor. He approached his mother and folded down the sheet to look at her. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and Nya guided him to sit on a stool she offered and he let her. Nya removed the sheet from his mother and Lloyd took her cold hand.

Nya re-joined the team beyond the window. One by one they turned away leaving their friend to say goodbye to his mother.

The day felt wrong as they re-entered the world outside; as if all their efforts were pointless and life would always throw them something they could do nothing about and where one failure could make every success seem hollow. Kai did not venture into the sunlight and leant against the doorframe. Cole wandered forward to sit on the steps and placed his head in his hands. Jay pulled Nya to him, his constant desire to be close to her accentuated through grief. Earlier he had thought he might lose her and having her here with him now was overwhelming. He held her, buried his head in her hair and cried in sorrow for his friends' loss and for the teammates that did not escape this mission unscathed.

Nya supported him. He was highly strung and she was used to his emotions boiling over, but this was all too much and she knew he would be feeling Lloyds' loss deeply, as if he were experiencing it with him. She leant her head to his and tried to sooth him but remembered his broken Jaw and touched him only lightly. She lifted her head from his and kissed him on the forehead 'let me take you to the air-ambulance' she asked 'if I can help take any of your pain away, please let me' Jay nodded through tears and they walked slowly off to have his injury attended to.

Kai finally moved away from the door and sat down beside Cole 'so what do we do now boss?'

Cole slowly turned to look at Kai 'so _I'm_ the Boss now?'

Kai shrugged 'you always were'

Cole rolled his eyes 'oh man Kai, you really do pick you your moments don't you?' Cole took a long breath 'so, you got any ideas, vice-boss?'

Kai pulled a face 'sorry man, not a one. I think we're pretty stuffed right now. All our brains… I mean, anyone who could figure this out are… are gone!' and Cole sighed in response as he knew it to be true. They both sat staring out at the sky feeling the situation to be entirely hopeless and watched a police helicopter approach the island.

The Chief of Police stepped from the helicopter, followed by Nat and Hitch. Nat walked confidently towards the Temple, her sister following with the Chief. Cole raised his head to watch them approach, confused by Nat's haste and he stood holding his hand up to stop her determined march 'Whoa, whoa, wait! Where are you going?'

'Take me in. Take me to Lloyd'

'Lloyd is in mourning; he's lost his mother. He won't want to see you'

'I guarantee he _will…_ I can _hear_ her!

'What?' Cole said 'That's not possible!'

'Well Lloyd is talking and somebody is replying…'

Kai stood and Hitch spoke urgently to him 'Kai, we must see her. Whatever our sister has done to Lloyds mother, she has not killed her. We know nothing about her abilities but feel they would be linked in some way to ours. If Nat can hear her, perhaps I can find her… I don't know, _we_ don't know, its all new, but please let us try'

The Chief of Police stepped in 'Cole, I don't know these Ninja, but they are adamant. As we flew in I told them what had happened and this one… what's your name?'

'Nat' she replied

'…Right, Nat said she could hear you all, she could hear the sorrow and she could hear Lloyd…'

Nat cut in 'I could hear Lloyd he was talking to his mother and… I heard her reply. Not in conversation, but she could hear him and she wanted to make him feel better but couldn't, and…' She looked at Cole and Kai '…and I can hear what _you're_ thinking now and NO, I _can't_ commune with the dead, can you?'

'Well you can all do some amazing stuff, so I wouldn't put it past any of you frankly' said the Chief 'So if we could at least explore what this young woman is hearing, I have a dozen prison guards on ice in the morgue that may not need to be there!' he walked past Cole and Kai on the steps and into the Temple.

From the air ambulance Nya saw the exchange and leant over Jay who reclined on a gurney and whispered 'there something happening, I'm going to find out what' but instead of letting go of her hand he held fast and made her pull him up. They followed the group into the Temple and through the corridors to the lower levels and the infirmary. As quietly as possible Cole opened the outer door and ushered the group into the dark quiet space. The square window into the wardroom shone bright like the screen of a television paused, while the watchers had been away. Lloyd's head bowed over the lifeless body of his mother, the only thing that gave away the reality of the scene was the gentle shake of Lloyds shoulders.

Nat stood forward of the group listening intently and Lloyd raised his head aware, but unable to see the viewers outside the glass from the brightness of his hell, turned back to his mother. Nat moved to the door and Hitch followed. The Chief held a steadying hand up to Cole and the team 'this is their task, leave them to work it out' and they all stepped back.

Nat and Hitch entered the room and Lloyd turned to look at them. They stood still, as if they may enrage him by their presence. Hitch raised a calming hand and Lloyd appeared to falter, his eyes heavy from tiredness. He swayed and the group visibly flinched unable to get to him, but Nat was there. She caught his weight and laid him on the floor.

'What do we do now?' Hitch asked her sister.

'She's confused… she wants to know what we've done with Lloyd. Can you get in there? Understand her, find her, she's got to be there somewhere because where else can she be?'

Hitch stood at the head of the bed and bowed her head in concentration. This was her domain now. The fighting and trauma of her life had not often allowed her opportunities to delve into a persons' psyche like a fly on the wall of the most complex maze in existence. But this time she had been given a task, to find a lost soul and bring her home. It would be very different from her simple extra curricular wanderings as people slept and she felt the weight of pressure upon her. Hitch closed her eyes and breathed as calmly as she could, trying to ignore the expectant eyes from beyond the glass. She felt her mind drop, like a stone into a dark well and as the brightly lit room diminished to a small spot of light behind her eyelids, the darkness seemed infinite. She began to explore. Dark tunnels appeared around her and doorways appeared when she called.

Nat stood opposite her sister, listening. Lloyds mother was panicking. Misako realised something was very wrong. Lloyd was gone and she did not know who they were. With Lloyd talking, she had felt comforted and safe, but now she was adrift with no focus. Only Hitch would be able to rouse Lloyd and she wasn't about to disrupt her trance, but she had to calm the woman. _How can I make you understand? I only hear, I can't talk, **I have no voice!**_ She internalised her frustration and a soft voice replied.

 _I hear you…_

'…You do?' Nat hesitantly asked.

 _Who are you? Where is my son?_

'I… I'm Nat… your son is Lloyd Garmadon, I am his… friend'

 _You don't sound so sure about that?_ The soft voice was suddenly calm and sure.

'Well, no, I guess I'm not sure. Not very long ago we were enemies'

 _Is that so? And you are now here in this dead space talking to his mother. How strange._

'Yes, you could certainly say that it is strange'

 _I did and it is… why are you here?_

'To bring you back'

 _…Well, I would be much obliged if you could do that…_

Nat was suddenly aware of lights flashing beyond her closed eyes. She opened them to see the overhead lights flicker and her sister opposite, shuddered in the strobe effect. Nat blinked; black dots appeared in her eyes and white noise consumed her vision, she blinked wildly, widening her eyes to try to see, but her vision had failed and the noise entered her brain, which swam with dizziness. As she felt her mind shut down and her body collapse a small voice came through.

 _'Got her'_

The group on the other side of the glass watched in uncertainty as the figures in the room warped, the flickering lights causing their vision to blur. Black dots filled the space, which grew and exploded into blinding starbursts. Nya grabbed Jay's arm 'this is what I saw at the heart, but different somehow. Its reversed!' The lights grew casting out a blinding burst of heat and the group spun away from the spectacle, shielding them selves from the bright light until it dispersed and they felt the darkness consume the space once again and they were able to open their eyes.

The wardroom was now dark and the group stood silent and still. Kai held a flaming hand aloft which flickered, casting eerie shadows. Only Hitch was standing in the room her eyes still closed in a trance like state. They crowded forward to the glass and saw Lloyd and Nat on the floor 'do we go in?' Kai asked.

'I'll go' Nya said. She pushed the door gently and quickly leant down to Lloyd to check his pulse. He was calmly sleeping. She checked Nat, she too was fine having fainted clean away, though may have bumped her head on the way down. She crept towards Hitch and gasped as chills crept through her limbs. Misako's eyes were open.

Once again Hitch's mind registered her body and the sinking feeling reversed and her eyelids opened to look at the woman lying on the bed 'hello, welcome back' she said and smiled. Misako blinked, silent and confused. Nya held her hand and spoke to her 'Misako, it's Nya. Please stay calm, don't talk. You've had some kind of… episode. Please rest'

Kai could not stop himself and entered the room. His flaming hand held aloft he headed directly for Hitch and stopped abruptly; his presence overwhelming her, she had to use the wall to stop from overbalancing. He tried to speak, but could not find the words to convey his feelings so took her hand and held it to his mouth, where his lips lingered before releasing a kiss… and again Hitch required the wall for balance 'Nat!' Hitch exclaimed as she was distracted by Cole picking up her unconscious sister.

'I'll take her to the next ward-room' Cole said 'She's ok, I think she just fainted, I'll keep an eye on her' and exited the now crowded space.

Hitch saw that Lloyd was coming around and watched as Jay helped him sit up from his enforced slumber and though she really didn't want to, she left Kai to sit before Lloyd. He was disoriented and filled with the deep despair and confusion of the bereaved. She looked directly into his eyes and Jay watched as Lloyd's emotions strengthened and his easy composure returned. Hitch stood and offered him her hand, which Lloyd took and she pulled him up to lead him over to his mothers' side.

Kai tried the lights that now worked and released the flame from his hand. He joined Hitch at Misako's bedside and taking her hand he walked her out of the door to the other side of the glass and away from the infirmary to who-knows where.

Lloyd saw his mothers eyes return his gaze and he fell forward to hold her. She held a weak arm around him and whispered words only he could hear. Nya and Jay watched quietly as Misako and Lloyd talked quietly and edged away to leave the room to find some peace of their own.

As they left they saw Cole in another wardroom sitting next to Nat asleep on a bed. They hovered and he looked up and waved them away 'she's fine' he said 'I'm just going to keep check on her' so they waved and turned to go.

Cole watched them leave 'they must be exhausted' he said to Nat 'I know I am… you just stay asleep. I'll be here when you wake up…' he suddenly felt strangely awkward talking to an unconscious person but decided to continue '…thank you, for finding Misako, however you managed it. We'll need to ask you some questions about that I'm afraid… I hope you won't mind. If Pixal were able, she might try and perform a lobotomy on you… I wouldn't let her of course' he laughed and then sighed, thinking of his two friends suspended between life and death 'Misako though, will probably delve deeply into your powers. We've never encountered such complex mental capabilities before… I would like to ask you so much. Somehow you live with the world talking in your mind and you're not a basket case… I'm intrigued and very… impressed, I guess. You must be very strong' he looked at Nat, eyes still closed 'Can you hear when you are asleep?'

'I don't think she can' Hitch answered. She stood in the doorway and Cole turned, surprised 'I can take over' she said.

Cole stood 'ok, probably best if she sees you when she wakes' Hitch smiled and nodded. Cole stopped as he went to pass her 'thank you. For everything you have done'

Hitch cast her eyes down 'well, maybe not _everything'_

'Hmm. Maybe not' Cole agreed and placed a large hand on her small shoulder 'but I think you've more than compensated for any initial errors!' Hitch gave Cole a bashful smile and Cole left the sisters alone.

As he walked the halls alone, he remembered sitting with Kai on the steps of the Temple earlier, when all hope was lost and he jokingly passed the buck of team leader to him. While Cole found that he did tend to take charge there never really had been a Team Leader; though Kai did love to argue over it. Many things had changed over the years and that was one thing he had recently noticed; Kai no longer forced himself into the leader position and Cole considered if he had really meant what he said. Did he want him to lead the team? Did the others think the same? He arrived at the frozen lab and entered with a heavy heart 'isn't it always the way…' he quipped 'you get your dream job and the shit hits the fan in the most unpleasant of ways… Oh Zane, what happened?' he asked in desperation and Nya's voice answered.

'Like Lloyd said, Misako will be the place to start'

'Nya! Where's Jay?'

'Asleep' she said 'I couldn't, I was thinking about Zane and Pixal'

'Well you're right about Misako. She may be able to shed some light on what happened here, but until she is well enough, we can only wait'

'What was that about a dream job?' Nya asked.

'Oh, nothing really. Its seems our current impossible situation pushed Kai to finally give up the ghost on the Team Leader position'

'I didn't know there was one?' Nya replied a small smile on her face.

'Well, no…' Cole replied and gave Nya a sly look.

'Cole, you _are_ the Team Leader. You are the right person, because it came about naturally. Kai just likes to argue for everything, even if he doesn't want it. He likes to test people…'

'Don't I know it' Cole nodded in understanding 'But now I have to sort _this_ out' he said desperately, holding his hands out to Zane and Pixal.

'No, Cole. That's not it at all. As Leader, nobody expects you to have all the answers. We work together as a team but look to you for strength, which you have in abundance and not in just the obvious ways… and don't make me compliment you too much… ok?'

'Ha ha, ok!' Cole laughed but then settled back to silence as they gazed at the inescapable iceberg in the room 'why does anyone freeze anything?' Cole asked suddenly.

'To prolong something's life?'

'Yes' Cole agreed and they looked at each other 'I think we start there'


	53. Children!

**52: Children**

The team stood on the steps of the Temple. A thinning tribe, the group seemed unbalanced, the missing members still frozen and unable to re-join their friends after the mission completed. For now they waited until a solution could be found and hoped that perhaps the visitor that would soon arrive could somehow help. The Ninja Copter was about to land on the Islands surface, the rotor blades whipping the air around the grounds as it landed. Once settled it began to slow and Misako stepped from the cockpit, having piloted it to deliver Wu back to his old pupils.

She had barely recovered from her 5thdimension experience, but insisted she go to bring him back. It wasn't often he returned, preferring to receive visitors in his retirement at the Monestary of Spinjitsu; but on this occasion he did not need to be asked twice. She pulled the sliding door to the side and the hunched figure of the old Master sat still inside.

Lloyd was the first to move down the steps and greeted his mother before continuing to the open side of the copter 'Master?'

Wu stirred and turned towards his nephew 'Lloyd. Help me down would you?' He took Lloyds hand and floated down from the side of the copter gracefully.

'Not that you actually need my help' Lloyd said to him.

'I will always ask for your help Lloyd. It is my right as a very, verrrry old man… Whether I need it or not, is neither here nor there'

'Fair enough old man, fair enough' Lloyd replied and Wu made him take his perfectly strong and capable arm.

'So tell me? How old are you now Uncle?'

'To be honest my boy, I've lost count…' and he and Lloyd shared a mischievous smile and started towards the temple.

Cole, Nya, Jay and Kai walked forward to greet their Master. It had been a long time since they had seen him and they each approached in turn and bowed with reverence.

'Thank you, thank you, hello' he acknowledged their greetings and looked at them 'so grown up, all of you! Though I am bereft to hear of Zane and Pixal, frozen in perpetuity. Do we know why?'

Cole answered 'We think Pixal experienced the same mental assault as Misako, but because she is a Nindroid, it did not have the same effect'

Wu nodded 'Yes, a good assumption and how does Zane factor in this? They are frozen together, are they not?'

'Yes' Cole continued 'Zane left the mission. We think he somehow knew that Pixal was in danger and left to help her… But it seems he was not able to and attempted to save her with his own life force, then froze them both in stasis, prolonging their lives in hope that we could figure out how to help'

'And where have you got to with a solution?'

'Our new friends are currently trying to read them, though the complex machinery of the Nindroid brain seems to be problematic. We are also looking at external power supplies to help with the transition from the frozen state… we are hoping to come to some kind of solution as soon as possible.'

'Good, good, I'm sure you will' Wu replied definitively and gave Cole a sure look 'You are doing well in your new position Cole'

'I… well… Thanks' he replied. He still felt a little weird about it, but everyone had agreed that he was already leading the team very well and should carry on. While his friends relished their down time and spent time on other distractions, Cole would be thinking about the team; Jay and Nya spent time together, Kai escaped temple life to go shopping and Lloyd would be always studying. All the while Cole would be oiling the gears that made the cogs turn and it had only become more definitive after he was given permission.

But nonetheless he looked a little awkward in Wu's eyes 'we will talk later Cole, just you and me…' and gave him a wink. Lloyd gave Cole a surprised look and a comical thumbs up behind Wu's back and without turning Wu replied 'I see you nephew'.

Wu continued on and held his arms out to Jay, Nya and Kai 'A happy family! How are you all?' All three leant into him and embraced. He looked to Nya and Jay 'I hear you are parents now?' he said with a glint in his eye.

'Ah well yes, of sorts!' Nya looked to Jay who nodded his head, accepting their new position as surrogate parents to an actual army of young ninja.

Kai Laughed 'Yeah, its gonna be a killer… year round birthdays, goodnight kisses, breaking up fights!'

'Hey!' Nya snapped at her brother 'lay off my babies!' but he continued to snigger and Nya laughed too. It had become a running joke between them.

'Admittedly' Wu continued 'I had hoped you may have started with one child, or twins perhaps… but I won't sniff at this beautiful gift the Masters have bestowed on us. What is your plan for your horde?'

'It's a tough one, but we think we have worked it out, come inside Master and we can discuss it further' Nya said.

Wu nodded and placed a hand each on Nya and Jays shoulders respectively 'I'm proud of you, you are turning these children's lives around' and he looked at Jay, who's still broken jaw required a substantial bandage to hold everything still and in place 'And Jay, I am sorry for this…' he indicated the dressing with a wave of his hand and turned to Nya 'but a blessing in disguise' he whispered conspiratorially as he turned away. Nya pulled a thoughtful face and Jay, unable to reply, made a high-pitched whine in his defence!

Misako stood waiting in-front of the Temple and Wu glided on towards her to take her hand 'Misako, I have missed taking tea with you but we all have so much to discuss, would you mind if we delay our usual midday meet?'

'Of course' she replied 'the Western courtyard has wonderful evening light, we should take an evening tea there'

'That's a date and I look forward to indulging in conversation both sublime and ridiculous in equal measure… Come' Wu lead Misako in to the Temple with Lloyd and the Team following.

Wu continued directly to the lab and came to a stop to look in through the window at the frozen space. The team shuffled around him and viewed the Iceberg, the faint glow of Zane and Pixal's hearts, pulsing through.

Nat and Hitch stood on either side of the ice; dressed in large padded coats, fur lined hoods pulled up over their heads and their faces partly obscured by Ninja masks to keep from inhaling the frost. Their eyes were cast down and focussing on something unseen but the viewers could see the intense concentration etched on Nat's face and Hitches body was frozen in a still moment of exertion; the only movement in the room was their breath as it seeped through the masks and wound through the air.

'So these are our formidable new friends?' Wu asked 'How long have they been standing like this?'

'They keep going throughout the day' Cole answered 'they stop maybe three or four times…'

'It is too much, they will wear themselves out' Wu replied with concern.

'I know. I try and tell them, but it's almost like a game to them. They've found something new in themselves and they cannot stop playing with it…' Wu turned to Cole with a questioning look '… well, not so much a game, but every time they go in, something evolves for them and they can't leave it for fear the process will stop… and also they feel responsible. They haven't said as much, but I can see it in them, it was their sister that caused this and they want to undo it desperately'

'A honourable sentiment. They have experienced the worst of life, yet have retained their true selves, it shows their strength' Wu looked back to Cole 'you must continue to watch out for them, make sure they are well. It would not do if they made themselves ill. Not good for them, not good for Zane or Pixal' Cole nodded and Wu moved away from the window to continue on, he gently took Misako's hand again and his entourage followed.

Cole held back and continued to look at the silent fight that was underway. Whatever was happening between the two sisters and the inhuman hosts within the ice was unfathomable to him and he wished he could understand. He opened the lab door, the frost cracking as it released and went inside to stand at Nat's side and asked 'would you come and find me? When you rest. It's Cole…' and then silently _Nat, please rest, both you and Hitch need rest. I know how important solving this is to you and it is to us too, but I'm worried for you… for you both… and perhaps talking it through might help? Just take a little time… please come and find me… I…_ Cole stopped himself from continuing, unsure she could hear and left.

A sigh escaped Nat's mouth and a long stream of mist drifted into the frozen air. Opening her eyes, she moved slowly, her body stiff from the trance 'Cole' she whispered. She had heard him, heard his words, heartfelt and sure yet somehow uncertain. She should talk to him. She wanted to, but had been nervous to approach him, or anyone and perhaps she had been pushing herself and Hitch, ignoring the possibility that there were now people who might help them, who might care.

Hitch began to stir, the connection was broken and she awoke, wincing from the pain of inactivity 'Ugh… Hey!' she indicated a small wave to Nat as she stretched her back out 'How do you think we're doing?' she asked.

'Getting nowhere fast!' Nat replied 'we can't keep going like this. I thought we were getting somewhere, but right now, its just a brick wall'

'Can you hear them?' Hitch asked.

'Meh… Just glimpses, subtle gasps, much the same as it was before and before, and before! How about you?'

Hitch shook her head 'I'm lost without a map! They are literally wired differently, I need something that will help me, direct me! If you could talk to them I could maybe use that. Follow the voices, but right now, I'm just picking interesting flowers in unchartered terrain'

'Ok… We need a break. Zane and Pixal are being closely monitored, so we can jump back in if we need to… but we need to rest'

'Ok… good plan… I'm cold' Hitch replied as her teeth started chattering.

'Me too' Nat replied 'I don't know what time it is, but hopefully there's a sun in the sky outside' she put her arm around her sister and they left the room.

They passed the kitchen and saw inside everyone gathered around the table. They did not intrude and Nat turned to look in as they continued past the door. There was someone else there. She could hear the subliminal voices all talking at once, but could not discern anyone new in particular. Whoever was holding court was silent; either brain dead or very, very Zen!

As they reached the hallway and were stripping off their coats, a name came through… _Wu._ Nat stopped and listened more closely.

Hitch ignored her, this was normal, she would tell her if she wanted to and she chucked her winter gear in the cupboard and ran outside.

 _…Wu_. Again, just the name. It was softly uttered with a lightness that held it aloft, lingering in the persons mind. The other voices were as she expected, thoughts of Zane and Pixal, the shadows and the future but this one voice repeated _Wu_ andshe realised it was Misako. It had a tone she had heard before, when she talked with Lloyd or sat calmly at contemplation. She had a serenity that blocked out the chatter to focus and in this instance it was on this one person _Wu_. He was here! He was in the kitchen and she could not hear him… _How interesting_ , she thought.

She leant against the table in the hallway, listened and waited. She found out a lot of things in that hallway, not that things were being kept from her, but she had been so ingrained in her work that she had missed many meetings. The Shadows were to have a home, two homes to be exact. The city would be donating part of the Shadow compound over to the Ninja Force, to allow them to set up a college for the older shadows, for rehabilitation and possible release back into society. The younger shadows would move to the Monastery of Spinjitsu where a new school would be created. With Wu's return to the Monastery, building work had already begun on the ruin but now new outbuildings were being constructed on the lower sides of the mountain for the new students. Nat's heart raced at the thought of a place where light and air would inspire the youngest minds and the only shadows would be those cast by the sun.

She closed her eyes and smiled, the voices drifting and mingling in her mind, happy she and her sister were there. Her eyes snapped open as she realised the meeting was over and the group had walked through into the hall and were standing in front of her. Master Wu stood at the fore and she stood in shock and bowed reverently 'Master Wu, I… I'm sorry, I was somewhere else!'

'So I see. It looked to be a very nice place' Nat stared, nervous of the great Master that stood before her 'It is a very great pleasure to meat you' Wu continued 'I have seen your effort to revive our friends and I appreciate it a great deal… But remember, your life is equal to all and to drain your force would lead you down the same path as those you wish to help'

'I… I will remember your words, Master' and she bowed again.

'Stand child, you are making my back hurt!' Wu joked and Nat quickly regained her composure 'I believe Cole would like to talk to you, though I must borrow him for a short while, but he will be yours… all in good time' he smiled and turned to leave.

Cole glanced at Nat and mouthed 'talk later?' she nodded, looking more than a little shocked at her first meeting with the famous Master Wu. The group moved away; Misako and Lloyd towards the library, Nya and Jay the living room and Cole, Wu and Kai through the main doorway to the grounds.

'Man it's a beautiful day!' Kai exclaimed, walking out into the light 'there's a hot rock out there somewhere with my name on it' and he ran off, leaving Wu and Cole on the steps.

'You look disheartened somehow Cole. Are you not happy with what you are achieving?' Wu sat on the steps and Cole followed, sitting next to him. As promised, Wu was ready to have his one to one with the new official team leader.

'I… am, Master, very happy. But I wonder if I'm only able to excel in this role, because I have nothing else in my life? Any of us could be a great leader but everyone else seems to have some other focus in their lives and if that were to change for me, would I be as effective… am I using this to compensate?' Cole leant forward on his knees to look out at the sky, his admission floating on the air.

Wu considered Coles insecurities, they weren't so bad but still a valid issue for him and he nodded to show he had heard. After a short while of contemplation he answered

'A person can only be a single entity and should a person choose to share their time with another does not change this fact. It is a blessing, but should never compromise who that person is. You deserve to have both experiences Cole. You are strong without, but will be stronger with, because you appreciate what is given to you. When your time comes, I will see you flourish' Wu took a slow breath as if contemplating the words again 'Never fear tomorrow Cole, but push for it and it will never come. Ground yourself in the now, because they are one and the same'

'…Can you write that down for me?'

'Ha ha… you don't need it Cole' Wu stood and smiled kindly at his former pupil 'but right now, my tomorrow has arrived, I am due to meet Misako for tea'

Cole smiled 'enjoy… and thank you'

'I always do and you are welcome' he replied and he left Cole to his thoughts.

Cole's thoughts were lighter after Wu's slice of wisdom. He was happy his actions for the team had been recognised by his friends and he was pretty sure he would not want to give them up. Leading the team did feel natural for him and perhaps he had used the extra duties to compensate for his need, but not now. This was who he was and he knew that it wouldn't change. Wu had somehow focussed his thoughts and Cole realised that for a long time he had thought he needed someone, but he now felt with some certainty that he didn't _need_ someone at all. But he would _like_ someone… those were two very different things.

And… he did like someone and that was a whole new problem…

…

'Hey pipsqueak! You're on my rock!' Kai had found his rock, but someone else had sprawled themselves leisurely over it and was soaking up the much-needed heat of the sun.

'Yeah?' Hitch replied 'Go jump hot stuff!'

'Jeez!' You are _so_ antagonistic!'

'ME?' Hitch sat up 'I think we know why that might be hmm?'

'What're you saying?' Kai replied, arms folded, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

'Kai… I have just returned from the frozen wasteland and I am trying to thaw my bones out… ok?'

'…Ok' he replied, well and truly put in his place 'Can I help?'

Hitch raised a shading hand over her eyes and looked up at Kai 'With what?'

'Thawing you out' and he was already crouching on the rock and lay down next to her.

Hitch jumped up fast 'what the hell you doing?'

'Whadaya mean?' Kai looked thoroughly confused.

'You're just freaking me out to get your rock!' She stood over him, accusatorially.

'Uh, no… All you need do is press defrost and I'll warm you up in jiffy!' he replied laughing 'but… this is also a bonus result' and he settled down closing his eyes to bask in the sun.

'Rrrrrargh!' Hitch was riled 'dammit Kai!' and she lunged towards him rolling his relaxed body over the smooth rounded surface.

'WHAT THE FU….' Kai jumped up 'Jeeez Hitch! We are so close to the edge… what the hell are you doing?'

She showed him a wry smile 'wouldn't want to go over the edge would you Kai?'

'No, not really! Cause I've already _been_ over the edge, thanks to you!'

'Oh yeah!' Hitch said mischievously 'I think you may have actually lost some of your brains on the earth that day… should we go check?' Kai edged towards her, a devilish look on his face and a shudder of orange, flashed around him. Hitch backed away and carried on goading him '…I can scrape it up for you… it's the least I can _doo… argh!'_ Hitch bolted as Kai lunged for her, trails of flame curling up his arms, but she was laughing so hard that Kai caught her easily, but instead of the anger she was half expecting, found that he was alight with laughter and tackled her to the ground. She wriggled and punched and kicked and giggled, but Kai was bigger and stronger and pinned her.

'Hey runt! I owe you for that day' Kai said with a demonic look in his eye but a very sure smile on his lips, flames curled up his face and flicked off the spikes in his hair.

'Oh yeah?' Hitch said boldly 'Watchya gonna do hotshot?' and she disappeared!

The shock made Kai pull back, releasing his hands as his mind believed there to be no one there and he felt the pull of an artful throw and ended up head over heals, on his back in the dust!

He heard her giggles fade off into the distance and he sat up, a thoroughly surprised look on his face and dusted his hair. He noticed scuffs on his tunic and took it off, spread it out on the rock, lay down to soak up some rays and closed his eyes, a happy smile on his face.

…

Cole stood up, having let Wu's words sink in he was ready to move on from his old issues and worry about to his new, but thought it best not to go whining back to Wu about those! Wu had seen he was uneasy and felt honoured that he had come to him and offered his ear and Cole realised _We are no longer his Children, we are his Legacy… with children of our own! Which is nuts!_

'What's nuts?' Cole turned. Nat was standing shrouded in the darkness of the doorway 'You wanted to see me?' she said and walked out into the light.

'Um, yes!' Cole replied '…I wanted to reiterate Master Wu's concerns'

'Oh' she nodded.

'We feel you and Hitch are over doing it and should rest. Take more breaks'

'Oh' and she nodded again.

'…and… I wanted to see how you were…'

'Oh?'

Cole cleared his throat, it suddenly felt very dry 'yes… Y'know, I feel responsible for everyone, not just the team and I wanted to make sure you're ok and settling in and happy and… and…'

'And?'

Cole hesitated, his thoughts completing the sentence…

… _and I like you…_

'… so, uh, yeah. We're all good, Hitch and me. We're gonna take a coupla days off, y'know some R&R. It's a good idea, you're right, Master Wu's right… of course he's right, he's a Legend… so, yup. That's all good… good talk' her nervous reply to Coles un-uttered words petered out and she starting backing away, back to the safety of the dark entrance hall.

Cole was internally kicking himself, trying not to let it show _and_ trying desperately not to think _anything_ else incriminating! Nat disappeared through the doorway and he threw his arms in the air exasperated at his stupid slip and held his head in his hands and made a low annoyed growl 'grrr'.

'Whasup Cole?' a chirpy voice roused him from his self-loathing. Nya and Jay were approaching from the doorway.

'He quickly smiled 'nothing, nothing at all! Just yawning'

'Oh ok… You know Cole… we are good friends…' Nya said and looked at Jay for confirmation, to which he nodded 'and you mean an awful lot to me Cole. I care deeply for you' Cole looked at Nya and then at Jay who both nodded.

'Well, I… I care for you both. You're both incredibly imp… uh hold on… NO!' Cole raised a warning finger to his two mischievous friends…

Nya took Coles hand and fighting against his determined refusal to let this joke play out, she stood tall to whisper in his ear 'we don't want you to be alone Cole; we want you with us. We love you'

'No, no, no, no, no! How in the _underworld_ did you find out about that?' Cole demanded. Nya and Jay were now snickering before him like children 'was it Hitch? Because I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been Nat!'

'Was it even anyone? Maybe we just felt a sudden desir _agh!_ ' Cole had picked Nya up, slung her over his shoulder and marched her off, to promptly dump her in a bush! He dusted his hands and marched back the way he had come, passing a meek looking Jay and giving him an evil stare as he rushed to help Nya who was fine and actually laughing her head off as she scrambled out of the bush. She shouted after Cole 'LOVE YOU!'

'LOVE YOU TOO' Cole shouted back grumpily just as Hitch bounded up the steps next to him. She had escaped Kai only to run into real danger ' _You little…'_ and catching sight of Coles dagger stare, she kept on running, away from his mighty grasp.

Hitch finally stopped running. Feeling far enough away she peered back around the bulbous foliage of a large cloud tree and relaxed; no one was following her and she sauntered around a tall manicured hedge into the small contemplation garden.

Lloyd was sat in the centre of the lawn looking into a heavy book, open in front of his crossed legs. He slowly turned a page and Hitch waited to see if he would realise she was there. He seemed pretty engrossed so she quietly turned away to leave.

'Where are you off to Hitch?'

She froze and turned back to Lloyd, who still looked into the pages of his book. She walked over and stood before him 'what you reading?'

'A book about the brain'

'What are you reading that for?'

'Thought I might learn a little about what our guests might experience'

She snorted a little 'that won't tell you anything' she said.

'No…?'

'Well, maybe a bit but its not possible to understand the brain from observation alone; its too… fluid and dark and…' she searched for a word '…sparky!'

'…sparky?' Lloyd asked sounding unconvinced.

'Sure!' Hitch sat down and grabbed the book, had a quick look at the page and then discarded it 'a book can differentiate area's of the brain and tell you a certain amount but that's just like saying…' She grasped for a good analogy '…like a train station holds the interest alone and not what the train delivers'

'Hmm, interesting…'

'Yeah, it is… every person on that train has infinite interests and compulsions driving them and if you put any two together, can create who knows what? It's random and impulsive but fluid and definite… Does that make sense?

'Uh… no. But it sounds a darn sight more interesting than this book' which Lloyd closed with a heavy thud 'I tell you what Hitch, I really hope Pixal survives, because she is going to _love_ you!'

Hitch sat straight, perked up by the comment 'really?'

'Sure. The human brain is her passion. Perhaps because it's the complete opposite of hers' he said thoughtfully.

'She studies it?' Lloyd nodded and Hitch asked 'did she ever study her own?'

'Uh… I don't know, why?'

'Now there is brain that you probably _can_ compartmentalise! If she's made studies of her own or Zane's brains it could _really_ help us!' She stood 'I've got to find out'

Lloyd stood too 'I'll come with you. We can look together'

Hitch gave Lloyd a bemused smile 'Ok' she said as he stood; all this helpfulness and positivity was positively bizarre!

Hitch's confidence had grown in the short time she had been at the temple and she felt able to ask questions to pretty much anyone now, not just Kai. She looked at Lloyd, the famous Green Ninja and wondered aloud 'where were you?'

'When?'

'When the team were tearing down the House of Shadows?'

'Oh! Why do want to know?'

'Well, I don't need to know or anything, I just wondered. I thought you were the leader of the team, but it turns out Cole is and I just thought you'd have been there from the start'

'Well. There wasn't actually an official team leader until after the mission. That's a big role and Cole just grew into it and you know what?'

'What?'

'Cole was here from the start. He was the first recruit'

'Really?' Lloyd nodded.

'He's earned his title and he is a literal rock after all' he laughed

'Soooo…'

'Lloyd glanced at Hitch, his diversionary facts hadn't at all distracted her from the question she had asked'

'Well' Lloyd stood and started back to the temple as he explained 'I was kind of on my own mission. I had a lot of questions about my past and I wanted to find answers'

'What kind of questions?'

'Oh my… Hitch! You are very persistent!'

'Sorry' She pulled a face but Lloyd laughed, he wasn't angry.

'I think most people have questions about their past. Especially people like you or I, don't you think?'

'Yeah. Maybe. I mean, I have no idea where I came from, who my parents were, anything'

'Maybe that's something you can look into in the future as you certainly know how to ask questions!' Lloyd laughed and Hitch looked at him a little disgruntled but he slapped her on the back to show no hard feelings were meant 'I still think about everything I've learned and I'm still drawn to it now; in-fact, I may take another trip, a happier one this time; just a little travelling to blow the cobwebs away'

'Sounds like an idea'

'It just came to me… and you're right, it's a great idea. Now, lets go research the Nindroid brain'

'Awesome!' Hitch squeaked and they strode up the steps and into the temple.


	54. A Little Help Please

**53: A Little Help Please**

It seemed all brains were of interest to Pixal not just human ones. Zane had been thoroughly scrutinised and cross-referenced with a human subject; in side notes Pixal had pondered how Dr Julien, Zane's creator, would have made an ideal comparison subject, but she had coerced Borg as a similar type. The information they found was fascinating, but not particularly helpful; a mass of symbiotic circuitry and soft tissue, which had surprised them both 'how the hell do they have soft tissue?' Hitch exclaimed. It was a truly alien brain, artificial yet organic and was not at all comparable in design to a humans'. They kept looking through Pixal's extensive research all filed under date only, this was obviously enough for Pixal to know what it contained, so what they were opening was unknown until Hitch shouted Lloyds name in shock.

Within a file, a subject heading; The Quiet One.

It was a small file dated from when the The Quiet One escaped. Pixal must have initiated scans and research on her brain immediately after tending to her wounds. Hitch could only think how driven Pixal was; brains were her obsession!

The notes on her sister Gene covered mutation in the brain stem and she recorded oddities from what would be considered normal sleep cycles. Pixal had been in the process of a continual observation that had been cut short.

The only other entry was simply a title - Nocturnal Lagopthalmos.

'What's that?' Hitch and Lloyd said in unison and a quick dictionary search answered them.

'Her eyes were open…' Lloyd said.

'When she was asleep' Hitch continued.

'Is that relevant?'

'It's definitely weird!' Hitch scratched her head 'lets look at the scans. Pixal mentioned the Brain Stem. Is Gene ill? Does she have a disease? Or is the mutation something that's now triggering her powers?' Her mind was racing as she opened the scan files 'You know Lloyd, I don't even really know what a brain should look like'

'You're kidding?'

'No, I mean why should I? How would _I_ know if what I'm looking at is a tumour, a healthy brain or a flippin' pickled walnut?'

'Well, let me get my highly boring but quite useful book back and we can cross reference from some diagrams'

'So books can be useful then?'

'Books are the boss! Honestly Hitch, don't knock them, give me half a chance and I'll show you some awesome books that will make your brain do backflips!'

Hitch laughed, she was nervous and excited, the closed brain of her sister Gene was being laid bare to her… albeit as a series of scanned slices. Life suddenly felt unreal; to be here in The Temple of Spinjitsu with the Green Ninja himself, getting excited about brains and books, this was the stuff of fantasy and she was living it.

Lloyd left to find the heavy tome on the human brain and Hitch pulled up Gene's scans again. As she considered them, the enormity of what she was looking at dawned on her. This was her sister, laid bare with nowhere to hide, not slices of processed meat. It was the sister that had kept them afloat and safe, securing them a life; even if it had been a bad life and they had been made to do bad things, she and Nat had lived to find the right life. But Gene hadn't managed to achieve that for herself, they didn't even know if she was alive or… Hitch didn't want to think about it. Her sister had sacrificed everything that was good in her to ensure they had survived and Hitch found that she couldn't look at her sisters brain a second longer. She left the room to find a quiet place to hide.

Passing the library where Lloyd was pulling the large book back off a shelf he saw her pass 'Hitch?' Going to the door he looked out, was something wrong? He followed and saw her climb the tree outside and jump over to one of the large rock formations, scrabble further up to sit hunched away from the temple 'Hitch' he called up. She didn't turn. He put the book on the grass and climbed the tree, all the way up to where she sat and stared out at the sky. He balanced in the swaying tree-top 'Hitch? I got the book' she nodded slightly in acknowledgement 'can I come over?' She shrugged. Lloyd swayed in the tree-top back and forth, closer to the rock until he could step off to sit beside her quietly. She seemed to be contemplating the view, so Lloyd looked out at the silent sky and then back at her sad face 'you want to talk about it?'

Hitch sighed and gripping her hands into fists, a look of pain crossed her face 'she's my sister… I just… I know what she is and what she's done, but she saved us. Without her, I don't know what would have become of us… and I'm rifling through her inner workings like a closet of dirty clothes'

Lloyd looked at her with care and nodded 'families are complicated; they can buoy you up or knock you down in equal measure. It's a fine balance and when it tips it falls… Do you know about my father?'

'Sure, who doesn't'?

'Well, I don't like to assume… So, I have a very dark history with him, but I will never fully believe he is evil. Ever. Even after I have been proven wrong so many times, I will always believe in his heart, because it originated pure'

'He was changed wasn't he? Poisoned or something?' Hitch asked.

'Yes. A bite'

'He had no control over his fall'

'No'

'My sister did. But she fell anyway. To save us'

'Hitch. I'm sorry. It's a terrible thing to come to terms with, you maybe never will'

She looked at Lloyd 'Can I still care about her?'

'You're speaking to the Master of caring for the wrong people, so who am I to say?'

'Hitch tilted her head 'who else do you care for that you shouldn't?'

Lloyd was silent, a slight confusion came upon him 'I… I don't know, no one, just my old dad I suppose! He's enough for the rest of time' he laughed softly 'but Gene is your sister and she made choices to keep you and Nat safe, but she was only a child Hitch, how could she have known where the road would lead?'

'I wish that it wasn't this way' Hitch said.

'I know. I understand, really I do. Nothing can change what has happened but in those scans a part of her has been left for us which perhaps only good can come from and in some way she will amend what she has done?

'That's a good way to look at it' Hitch agreed

'Perhaps we should go back. You have many things to thank Gene for and hopefully this will be one'

.…

They continued their research and went around in circles, asking questions and answering only some.

'The _issue_ is power!' Hitch said 'I mean, it's not the only issue but it's the main one I'd say' Everyone was now involved and had convened in the Control Room.

'What do you mean?' Cole asked.

'Power is draining from them. Literally flooding away to nowhere. If we could guarantee them a power source then we can at least defrost them and then maybe Zane could help, tell us what to do!'

'Well I got one-point-twenty-one jiga-watts ready and waiting!' said Jay, his curls crackling with static electricity.

'We want to power them dude, not fry her!' Kai said.

Nat continued 'but we can't _hear_ them. If their thoughts are a by-product of artificial intelligence and they have shut down then we may _not_ be able to hear them for that reason alone… but we don't know… and there is _something_ there, something intangible and… so alien!'

'Hold on, Hold on…' Cole stopped them 'It sounds like you have answers… yet don't'

'Bingo' Hitch said dryly.

Cole closed his eyes in thought. There really was only one other person in the world that might be able to help them.

…

A few hours later Misako arrived back at the Temple with Borg. He had been distraught when he had first heard the news and at Coles request had come immediately, retiring to sit alone with Pixal and Zane in the lab.

Nat was taken aback when he had arrived. The person that was helped out of the copter did not match the voice she had heard approach. Borg was a formidable yet underwhelming person, a type the sisters had never encountered. A slow and quiet manner preceded loud, fast thoughts, decisive and sharp. The quiet softly spoken man's inner voice talked and worried, calculated and questioned, racing through every thought like word association, reacting to each as soon as it formed.

'That's him?' she whispered to Cole.

'You seem shocked?' Cole had asked.

'It's… just. He's not what I expected'

'Geniuses rarely are I guess' he replied and had taken the handles of Borg's weightless chair to take him into the temple.

While alone in the frozen lab, Borg's thoughts withdrew to a place where Nat could barely hear his quiet reflection. When he emerged, ready to fight, his overriding thought was _daughter_ and it drove all others. Borg had levelled his firm gaze at both her and Hitch 'please come with me'.

Now alone with Borg in Control Room, Nat was again overwhelmed by his mental presence and a new type of feeling struck her, part awe, part fear; he was a juggernaut that would not stop to save his daughter. Both she and Nat sat uncomfortable, unsure how to proceed.

'Show me everything' Borg said.

So they did. They explained their powers and the development of their sisters' power, where they thought she had none. They recounted how Zane must have known something had happened to Pixal and secretly left the mission and how they had found Misako in a sort of 5thdimension, describing the phenomena that appeared, both as she returned and at the Heart. Then Hitch showed him Pixal's research.

'Now _this_ , I know all about' he said 'and you can see I have been an unwilling subject, but willing to do anything for my daughter' and he smiled slightly.

'This research may be of interest' Hitch said and directed Borg to The Quiet One's file.

He looked at the title and pursed his lips 'no stone unturned' he muttered and said with dry humour 'she's a chip off the old block… Right, now lets take a look'

While Hitch knew this to be necessary, she felt a strange protectiveness come over her as Borg delved into her sisters file. She supressed an urge to quit the file and bit her tongue from protesting at Borg's easy inquisitiveness, only to realise that she had similar traits and vowed to be less nosy in the future.

While the sisters sat and waited, he pawed over the scans in a way she did not know was possible, silent and precise until he turned to look at them both over the rim of his glasses 'I would like to scan your brains'

Hitch and Nat looked at each other 'uh… ok' Nat replied.


	55. Computer Says NO!

**54: Computer Say's NO!**

'This is the source of your sisters power' Borg pointed at the scan and the mutated portion of her Brain stem 'I believe you are aware of this and it's probably not a new concept'

The group all looked at each other while Nat and Hitch sat uncomfortably waiting to see what Borg had to say. To Nat his thoughts were linear and frustratingly, did not reveal anything of what he was going say out of the correct order.

'The scans have been performed on our friends here' Borg indicated to Nat and Hitch 'and I have compared them with their sisters' Nat and Hitch squirmed uneasily in their seats 'what we see in the The Quiet Ones scans as diseased cells; mutated growth, is something altogether different and remarkable because you all three sisters have the exact same feature' Nat and Hitch sat bolt upright. Borg gazed at them quizzically 'I'm not sure why you think you wouldn't' and turned back to peer at the scan. The high definition scan was being shown on the large screen. Borg flicked between three scans 'here we have one scan from each sister. Similar no?' The light from the screen highlighted questioning looks on the silent faces in the dark room, so Borg continued 'Can you the see the spattering on the tissue? It's not disease' He smiled smugly. 'Those tiny, infinitesimal dots are literally black holes and you all three have them'

Nat felt like she was falling into a black hole herself and wanted to shout for help, but felt the air dry in her lungs and could not talk. She grabbed Hitches' wrist and looking at her saw her face mirror her own.

'Now…' Borg continued 'you may wonder why your sisters powerhad not shown itself?' Nat and Hitch nodded slowly and the group looked between them and Borg, spectators to this unveiling of hallowed information 'I believe it already had, she just hadn't realised'

'W…what?' Hitch asked 'how can that be?'

'I believe your sister to be driven by intense emotional experience…'

'We can agree to that' Nat said 'but…?'

'…and so too are her powers' Borg continued, a cryptic smile hiding the meaning to his statements 'I also believe The Heart to be just a calcite formation, with no inherent mystical properties'

Nya held her fingers to her temples as if trying to form the meaning behind his words 'so the black holes I witnessed at The Heart were created by The Quiet One?'

'Correct!' Borg confirmed 'they are the same type of phenomena you experienced when Misako was found, so why should they be here when The Heart is not? Hmm?'

Nat and Hitch looked at each other 'But we've never experienced this before?'

'There's always a first time for everything' Borg casually replied 'now, the Heart was used as a ritualistic alter, for punishments and executions; intense experiences that would have triggered a response from your sister and it was assumed it was this strange natural formation'

'But it was _Gene?'_ Hitch asked, amazement in her voice.

'…and we were never at the Heart, it was _Inner Circle_ only' Nat said.

'We never ever witnessed it, we never had the chance to work it out and Gene just didn't realise that _she_ was the key! This… this is unreal and now we're discovering how we all link up…' Hitch released her hands that were held over her mouth in shock and whispered 'there's a black hole in Pixal… she opened a black hole and that's where all the power is draining to'

'Join the black dots, get the picture' Borg said with a smile.

'But are Zane and Pixel, in the black hole too?' Hitch asked.

'No Hitch, they are thankfully on ice, asleep with no brain activity. We need to close the black hole and when that happens power should return to them and their consciousness should wake when sufficiently powered'

'So we just need to find the black hole…' Hitch asked.

'…and shut it' Borg completed for her.

'Ok. Now we know we're not trying to actually find Zane or Pixal, we can focus on this new task' Nat said determinedly and stood 'I'm ready if you are?' she asked her sister.

Hitch nodded 'lets do it'

Cole clapped his hands and the room jumped in the darkness 'this is wild. Ok Borg, you still hold the official role of Ninjago's top Genius, the rest of us should just go eat cake!'

'Hey!' Nat exclaimed 'you could at least wait for us! We have important business to attend to'

Cole smiled 'Of course we will. There will be no celebrations until you say and _we_ need to sort out the thaw' he looked at his team mates 'any idea's on how we should do _that?'_

'Now you're talking!' Kai rubbed his glowing hands together enthusiastically 'Light me up baby'.

'Awesome!' Jay squealed 'I'll bring the marshmallows and Nya can arrange the pool party'

'Don't joke guys, we're not home and dry yet' Nya scolded.

Hitch was standing next to Kai, both looking equally excited by the prospect 'It'll be fine, I know it' she said.

Lloyd came to stand by Hitch 'it will, because you have knowledge that has been gifted to you by your family bond'

'Thanks Lloyd' Hitch said and then talked more quietly to him 'though, what worries me, is if Gene can create the black holes, she might actually be able to come back…' and they exchanged a silent look of understanding.


	56. The Black Hole

**55: The Black Hole**

Again they convened at the lab. Nat and Hitch bundled up for a long winter and they now had friends keeping them company. Kai and Nya joined them, waiting for a sign that the frozen bodies were returning to life; only then would they initiate the thaw.

Kai gave Hitch a supportive smile from across the room and Nat indicated they should start. They gave a wave to the remaining team on the other side of the glass and they saw Misako arrive with Master Wu who gave them a thumbs-up.

Now they were aware of what they had to achieve Nat and Hitch had focus. They did not need to listen for the voices of Zane and Pixal or try and determine how they functioned; all they needed was to be drawn to the black hole and as they had experienced with Misako, they hoped a natural urge would trigger the closure.

They settled to start, closing their eyes to the real world and descended to darkness. Focussing on the dead space was all hitch could do, but Nat could still hear the alien whisper she experienced before which she now realised was Zane's Power being drawn through Pixal and away into the black hole. She followed the stream and her thoughts echoed back to her sister wandering in the dark. Hitch grasped the call and focussed on it to float in sync with its ebb and flow.

The infinite darkness of inner space pressed uneasily onto her. She considered Zane and Pixal shut down, their brains inactive; would they remember any of this? Did it mean they were clinically dead? She did not like the thought; their bodies fooled the eye to believe they were human but like the infinite bounds of space, where did they begin and end? Hitch imagined she could close her eyes to the claustrophobic darkness and it made her feel more comfortable and she too started to hear the soft flow like sand in the wind mingled with Nat's voice.

'We're near'

Hitch opened her eyes. Pinpricks of light in the distance grew as Hitch moved at speed towards them 'do you see this?' she asked

'Yes' came her sister's reply and were drawn closer. Hitch felt as if she were being stirred into a whirlpool lit by stars 'this is it' Nat's voice whispered around her.

Hitch felt the stars pass through her and prickle at the back of her mind. The sensation quickly became overwhelming, explosive, at odds with the delicate spectacle she was witnessing until it felt like a hammer hitting her behind the eyes 'it hurts… I… I think I'm gonna throw up' she moaned.

Even the darkness seemed to distort with the rush of light and Nat's voice juddered through 'You… s stay… wh here you a are'.

Hitch held on, though nausea tried to pull her away. The stars filled her up as if she were a glutton that wanted more and she drew them to her until there was none left. With the stars consumed, the space had once again descended to darkness and she felt fit to explode '…cant hold on…' she whispered.

'Let it all go…' Nat's far away voice instructed.

The stars exploded from her, ripping through the fabric of the two worlds.

From the window of the lab, once again the watchers experienced the reversal. Kai and Nya hit the floor avoiding the sooty black dots that filled the space, sucking at the air to explode into blinding light before being extinguished.

Kai watched Hitch, her body jerking from the power of the reversal and as the last of the black holes dispersed he scrabbled across the floor in time to catch her as she fell.

'Kai!' Nya shouted 'Zane and Pixal, they're coming back. Their lights are glowing brighter'

Kai laid Hitch on the ground and went quickly to Nat. Though she stood un-affected, she came around and dizziness hit. He gently held her by the arms and sat her down 'You did good, Zane and Pixal are back' he told her.

Cole and Lloyd came into the room and helped the sisters; Lloyd picked up Hitch, out for the count and Cole offered his arm to a woozy Nat and they left the room.

Kai and Nya began the thaw.


	57. The Thaw

**56: The Thaw**

The glowing hearts of Zane and Pixel pulsed inside the ice. Kai and Nya did not have long to release the nindroids before a full system reboot occurred for them.

Kai radiated a searing heat to melt the thick outer section of the perma-frost and Nya whisked it away holding it suspended as it became liquid.

'Take the heat down Kai, you're nearly on them, we don't want to damage them or the lab… or me!' she said

'Gotcha sis!' Kai turned down the heat to a radiant glow and the now slick, amorphous iceberg rapidly dissolved, collapsing around its captives. In the stillness of the wet lab, only the drips of the thaw broke the silence and Kai and Nya remained as still as the watchers beyond the window, who stared in at the defrosting lovers, waiting.

As the ice finally fell away the figures had begun to twitch, their bodies regained life and once frozen in a desperate embrace, Zane and Pixal now collapsed onto each other for support. Taking their first breaths, they lay their heads on each other's shoulders as the returning power pulsed through them.

Watching their friends wake, Kai and Nya could breath once again and the giant ball of water that Nya controlled quavered 'Kai' she whispered.

'Yeah what?'

'I need to get rid of this water!'

'Oh right!' he ran to the windows and opened them wide, as Nya manoeuvred the unstable water cloud towards the opening it burst forward, icy shards snapping out as the water transformed into an ice slide that wound itself out of the open window. Before they could even recover from the surprise, Zane's glowing trails shot past them and he disappeared with Pixal in his arms 'What the…' Kai exclaimed.

The group burst in to the room to view the new ice structure and Nya peered out of the open window to see the ice trail winding around the side of the temple and out of sight.

'We should go find them…' Jay tugged at Nya's sleeve 'C'mon!'

'No!' she suddenly remembered her last discussion with Zane 'he… he needs to be alone with her. He almost lost her and… well, they just need a moment!'

'True…' Jay replied 'after I thought I had lost you, I would have whisked you away too, if I could've'

Nya glanced back at Jay 'Can you now?' Jay leant against the wall and they looked at each other, knowing smiles on their face.

'Maybe… I might just do that' Jay replied.

Kai slapped his hands over his ears 'la la la! I can't hear you' and backed away.

Nat however, could hear their thoughts and rolled her eyes to see Cole, looking at her and she gasped 'w…what?'

 _'Cake!'_ he blurted out 'Is it time for cake yet?'

'Yes! Cake, ha, ha, yes it's time for cake. Good call' Nat rambled and grabbed Hitch who was holding herself up next to the door and dragged her into the hallway.

'What the hell was that?' Hitch asked.

'Nothing, nothing at all, Cole just really like's cake!' Nat replied.

'… so, what was he _thinking_ about cake?'

'Oh, y'know, how he really likes a cake and how he likes to hold a cake and how enjoyable… cake… is' Nat felt a slow flush rise into her cheeks.

Hitch stumbled and stared dizzily at her sister 'you're rambling, that's not like you…'

Nat slowed, aware of her own panicked march away from Cole's thoughts and whispered 'I _would_ like cake though'

'Yeah, me too… I'm exhausted, I need a sugar hit!'

Nat smiled and thanked her lucky stars Hitch wasn't quite with it 'yeah. We deserve it. I'll put the kettle on, you choose the cake, I'm sure Cole will have made sure there is plenty of choice… everyone will catch up, though I wonder when we will see Zane and Pixal?'

…

Zane had no intention of returning to the temple anytime soon. He had taken Pixal as far as he felt necessary to be truly alone. Travelling at speed in each other's arms, time was immaterial to them. The knowledge of their escape from infinite darkness held them close. With their bond corrected they felt life flood between them again and they could not get enough.

The landscape blurred below, changing from the lush greens of forests to the crisp white of the mountains and the chill air heralded Zane's destination. Slowing he brought them down to a clearing; the snow un-trodden… perfect. He lead Pixal across the white space, their footsteps imprinted in the white sheet followed them into the trees beyond.

'I want to show you something' Zane said and lead Pixal to an ornate metal disc on a large birch tree 'my home' and pressing his hand to the disc, the secret entrance to his creators workshop slid open.

Pixal gasped a little in surprise 'you have a home?' she asked 'you never talked about it with me'

'I know and I am sorry for that. There are some sad, confused memories here for me. But these are past and I see only the future here now'

'You do?'

Zane lightly trailed his finger across the soft lilac circuits on Pixal's face and as he kissed her the glow intensified until the connection was broken 'It is _our_ home' Zane whispered.

They stepped inside and Pixal explored the deep stairwell, looking at the rickety spiral steps and the roots that grew through the walls as she descended. When they reached the dark workshop at the base, she turned to Zane and replied softly 'It is… it is our home' and she lit up the space with her happiness.


	58. Longwave

**57: Longwave**

Nat's new home had blessed her with solitude. She had a smallholding, just a basic house, not much more than a wind blown shack with a small amount of land to farm vegetables, fruit and some chickens. She had self-sufficiency and silence. It was far enough away from the opposing peak of the Mountain of Impossible Height that she could not hear a single thought from the new inhabitants of the monastery atop, but she was just close enough to see the burnished Gold leaf glint in the sunlight and the flurry of bodies scurrying to and from the Monastery grounds like hard working ants.

A few of the Shadows accepted the freedom they had been given, but many found it difficult to accept; the enforced confinement at The House of Shadows made the transition to a free life almost impossible, but the monastery made them feel safe. Within its walls a new school had formed, where they trained harder than they ever would have at The House of Shadows and learned how to exist without fear. With Sensei Wu as their new enigmatic Master, Nat oversaw their training with the few cryptic words he would offer as guidance. However strange it seemed, the silence of his offering spoke louder than any dictatorial Master from her past but allowed her to find her own voice, one that she could now hear.

Nat taught with a passion that rivalled her own skill and nurtured her students with a sensitivity that could never have developed at the House. She now looked forward to leaving the solitude of her home to be with her students, their thoughts were becoming focussed and clear and she enjoyed hearing what they had to say as they navigated their new life.

It was a clear cool morning and Nat leant against the Ninja Copter to look over to the Monastery in the distance. The sun rose, having waited patiently to impress its power on the world and she imagined the students going about their early morning chores in the Temple courtyard. They would be sweeping the cobbles, installing the training obstacles and preparing for breakfast, things she thankfully did not have to do; she had more than enough to keep her busy at her new home, but this morning she was leaving early. There was a visitor arriving and she wanted to be there to welcome him.

Finishing her flight checks, Nat threw her training bag into the copter and headed back to the house for breakfast. She stopped at the kitchen garden and picked some berries, overloading her hand which she had to hold against her to stop them falling. The smell of coffee welcomed her as she entered the door and she could see it was ready, having filtered through into the jug. She grabbed a bowl from a cupboard and tipped in the berries, which she placed on the small table. Opening the fridge, she took out some yoghurt and chose a jar of cereal from a shelf that she tucked under her arm. She picked up the jug of coffee, teased a mug onto her little finger and took everything to the table. Sitting with a contented sigh she realised she had forgotten a spoon. Slumping her head forward in mild frustration she stood again to fetch it but stopped abruptly at a sudden noise. She stood still, listening. Had it been the chair scraping on the floorboards or was her imagination finding voices in the silence? She moved and again she heard the sound.

 _'R rr r p!'_

Straining her mind to listen she found it was far too garbled to be coherent; there was no immediate danger, so went to fetch the spoon and settled back down to eat. With her mind now attuned to the voice, she tucked in and waited to hear more.

…

Cole had been hiking for the best part of a day. He had taken transport early to the last village at the base of the Mountain of Impossible Height with a view to taking a couple of days climbing in the area before ascending to the Monastery. As he headed to the craggy climbs of the Southern face he made the impulsive decision to take the lower path. He had come upon a way marker and the name upon it drew him in a new direction. The route would guide him around the base of the Mountain and beyond, to the next valley and the monumental vertical faces of The Three Sisters, their name, fitting for the only inhabitant to take up residence in this far-flung part of the world. The mountain range was treacherous, not a place many climbers chose, but he wasn't any old climber. He had a rapport with the earth and rock; it both guided him and held him close. This climb would be tough, but it would be worth it. He hoped.

He had not seen Nat since she had resided at the Temple for a few months. After life returned to normal he did find the courage to ask her the questions he had promised. He hadn't looked at all cool, but nervous and flustered. She made him nervous and she had laughed. He wasn't concerned because he could see she was nervous too and he was being ridiculous, but she could literally hear everything he was thinking and some of those thoughts should really be private until you get to know someone better!

Finally stopping to camp, he let some of those thoughts roll around his mind and at the first climb point, fell asleep to the thought of when Nat's hands held onto him tight, his dragon forcing the unforeseen connection; and safe in the knowledge that Nat was out of mind-shot he imagined holding her right back.

On waking it was cool in the early morning shade of the peak, but the sun would move around and hit him in the afternoon. It would be hot. Readying himself for the climb he checked his supplies and packed them up again to then notice a little way off, a small direction arrow pointing straight up. He wandered over to it and read the name upon it 'Longwave' and laughed at the absurdity of the direction marker to Nat's home 'oh man, I really like her' he said aloud 'well, there you have it world, I _like_ her' he admitted to the rocks, grass and trees. In his solitude he continued 'I may as well just get used to speaking my thoughts out loud, because she knows everything… _everything._ Oh man…What if she doesn't like me like that? I mean, she knows, she's heard… but she hasn't said anything' Cole chewed his lip and the boulders and loose rocks around him shook 'oops' he said and they quietened down but his nerves continued. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself; the climb would sort him out. He didn't think a whole lot when he was climbing so that would take his mind off his insecurities. He would just arrive and surprise her and then… he hadn't a clue.

He took a drink and some food from his rucksack, he would need some extra energy as the first part of the climb was long and hard going, a vertical face that would take the best part of the day to scale. After this immense shear wall, there then followed shorter faces, with more haphazard rock and was generally a bit of an unknown quantity and by the time evening descended and he hammered the securing pins for his hammock, he was spent.

The sun had beat down and drained every ounce of hydration from him. He stopped early, he had little water left and needed to rest. He was almost off the first face but it would be stupid to continue. The shorter climb in the morning shade would be relatively quick, maybe only a couple of hours. Hopefully he would get to her before she left for the Monastery. He lay back in his Hammock oblivious to the air between him and solid ground and slowly drank his remaining water… then fell asleep.

He woke in his hammock swinging gently off of the sheer face, but found the rock had bowed around him gently in the night and he felt safe and rested. He reached a hand to the smooth face and felt it to be a living breathing entity, a friend that looked out for him. He knew it was his subconscious controlling it, but still, he liked the thought that he was being watched over by his element, a gift from his Mother. He packed away the camping equipment and began his final ascent.

…

Nat sat on the wooden steps up to her house. The broken voice was clearer now, but it wasn't saying anything in particular. It was grunting quite a lot, then every now and again a few clear words, which were mostly a lot of cursing. This was the standard brain activity of the extreme climbers she had met.

Not many climbers attempted to scale the face and the ones who made it all the way were very surprised to find her living at the top, surprised and grateful because she took them in, fed them and then choppered them down if they couldn't bare the thought of the descent. Some were too stubborn to accept her help and camped in her garden then waved goodbye in the morning looking thoroughly disgruntled to have found her there. She wondered which type of climber this would be and willed them on to make it because she could hear they were really close. She enjoyed welcoming her unsuspecting visitors, but at the same time she should be leaving, she really wanted to be at the Monastery when Cole arrived. It had been too long since she last saw him.

She liked him… and she knew for a certainty that he liked her.

She had heard his thoughts turn to her a lot and his awkwardness around her had grown and she knew that it was because she could hear him. Cole's new and unfamiliar thoughts froze her to inactivity, because knowing was different to doing and she had zero experience in that department. So it was left and she finally left too.

She had thought about him a lot since leaving. Her quiet existence at the roof of the world allowed her mind to wonder and in the dead of night she would remember when she held her arms around his chest and felt his warmth as she pressed her cheek to his back. She was of course trying not to fall off a dragon at the time, but she had felt something then; an exhilaration that was more than just speed. She imagined what it would be like to have him hold her and would let that quiet thought settle her to sleep. On waking Nat would remember and realise that she had probably missed her chance at the Temple and he would more than likely have forgotten about her by now, so took comfort in knowing how lucky she was to have a friend like Cole and all of the Ninja. She would put aside her dream of having someone for the fortuitous change of circumstance that lead to her now happy life.

Nat shook the thoughts from her mind. She was getting frustrated listening to the climber grunt and curse. She wanted to go… 'Right' she decided 'I'm going' She stood and marched to the copter, but faltered, imagining the climbers shock at finding the deserted house when they arrived, so she ran back and hastily scribbled a note to pin to the door.

 _Hey!_

 _Well done for making the climb. Come in, make yourself comfortable. Eat whatever you want, make coffee. I'll be back tonight. If you want a lift down the mountain, I can chopper you out._

 _Or, do what you want… whatever!_

 _Nat_

She pinned the note to the door and turned to scoot down the steps towards the copter to find that the climber was just arriving at the edge. She stopped and looked towards the visitor. Strong arms made traction with the flat summit pushing his muscular frame over the edge. The climbers black hair, slick with sweat, flicked back and as he righted himself to stand, time slowed as Nat realised who it was. She heard the pound of blood in his mind and the return of the simple urge that had been muted on his climb and drove him to be there now 'holy shit', she whispered and they looked at each other as if in shock.

Cole's eyes searched hers for confirmation of his need and Nat took a step towards him. That was all Cole required to begin a determined march towards her. Nat waited flustered, unsure what to do, but he was upon her before she could even talk, because on opening her mouth to speak he pressed his to hers, silencing all thoughts as they lost themselves in each other and the taste of salt from his exertion was the sweetest thing as she finally knew what it was to be held. She wrapped herself around him as he picked her up and walked her into the house, slamming the door behind them.

…

On the summit of The Mountain of Impossible Height a Watcher turned away from his telescope and descended the stairs from his tower. He walked quickly across the courtyard and entered a door on the other side. He navigated the narrow corridors and found Master Wu's study. Going to knock on the door, he realised his haste was unnecessary and would be unappreciated by the great Master. He calmed himself and gently knocked.

'Enter' came Wu's calm permission.

On opening the door, the watcher was taken a back to see Wu hanging upside down from a bar wedged between a doorframe.

'I am stretching my back child, if you ever reach my grand age I would recommend you do the same'

'Oh, uh… yes Master. I will remember your wise words' and he bowed his head in respect.

Wu rolled his eyes 'you have something for me?'

'Uh… yes. I have news Master'

'Well?'

'Master Cole has been… er, detained and Master Nat will probably not be in today…' The Watchers face, told there was more to the information than he spoke.

'Thank you…' Wu said. _And so it has happened,_ he thought, waved the Watcher away and allowed himself a satisfied smile.


	59. Friends

**58: Friends**

Kai tapped Hitch on the shoulder. She had just taken a huge bite of her breakfast; literally piled up bacon, egg and tomato onto a thick chunk of toast and squeezed the whole lot in. It was delicious… But not a good look and slightly embarrassing, especially when you turn to see your ultimate crush standing behind you with a half smile and a questioning look! Hitch held her hands up to her mouth and managed to mumble 'Hi Kai'

'Hi Rosie! Hungry?'

Hitch nodded emphatically.

Kai squeezed onto the bench next to her, jostling her neighbour who almost shoved Kai right back, until they realised who it was and then jostled their own neighbour to give him room 'it's your first training today!' Kai said.

Hitch nodded, trying to finish her mouthful and made affirmative sounds to answer 'mm hmm, mm hmm'

'How are you feeling?'

Hitch finally managed to swallow the food and shrugged a little 'well, y'know… Training is training. I've been doing it my whole life, so…'

'Yeah but Master Wu is going to be overseeing'

'He is?' she said, slightly surprised.

'…h he is?' Hitch's jostled neighbour hesitantly butted in.

'Yeah, he is!' Kai leant away from the shadow who was desperately eavesdropping and lowered his voice 'don't tell anyone… but I think he's coming out of retirement!'

'Really?' Hitch stared at Kai's excited face 'well now I'm nervous' she said.

'It's so awesome, it'll be just like… well, similar, to when I first trained'

'What was that like?' Hitch asked, hopeful for some tips.

'Awful!' Kai said, with much amusement and stood up to leave.

'What?' Hitch stood up, slightly panicked and stepped over the bench to follow him.

'Don't tell me that you rat!'

'Ha ha! I thought you were fine? Been training your whole life?'

'I have, but… Master Wu! Legend! Son of the First Spinjitsu Master… I mean, no pressure!'

'Yeah, I know… he expects a lot!'

'Not helping, Kai!'

'Really?' he replied 'Not at all?'

'Ugh, you're so annoying; you're doing this on purpose. I'm going to rock training so hard, you'll see!'

Kai was laughing; he loved riling Hitch and put his arm around her shoulders to playfully squeeze her 'Ah you'll be fine, I'm just messing with you' and Hitch batted him away 'C'mon' Kai said 'I'll walk you to the Training courtyard'

'It's a bit early yet'

'Yeah, but I want to reminisce' and he walked on ahead and went out of the dining hall into the crisp morning air and called back to her 'c'mon, it'll be fun. I want to show you it' Hitch huffed and ran after him.

They climbed the track, away from the lower sub buildings to the Monastery that sat precariously at the summit. The great red doors were open and Hitch slowed to appreciate the famous building as she entered.

'C'mon!' Kai called after her again. He was well past the Gates and stood in the middle of the central courtyard where the Monks were setting up the training equipment 'This was my original training space' Kai said 'and will host the shadows in their new training' He threw his hands up in the air in excitement 'waddaya think?' he asked'

Hitch turned slowly, in awe of the space 'I feel like the sky might crush me!'

'Whaaat? Don't be so ridiculous! Come on… look' He grabbed her hand and dragged her up to the training equipment 'the first time I walked into this courtyard, every single piece of equipment here pretty much killed me'

'Really?'

'Yeah! FSM Yeah! Jeez, I was a blacksmith y'know and not a particularly good one at that!'

'Really?'

'Really… Wu sat up there… ignoring how badly I was doing and I got so riled!'

'…Well _that_ I believe'

'But, y'know, I showed him… hit his tea right outta his hand! I think I was spinning around this Catherine Wheel thing… or maybe it was the battering-posts… yeah it was the posts and I clean threw my sword right at him'

'No, really?'

'Really… it _was_ wooden though!'

'… a…ha ha ha ha!' Hitch doubled over 'oh… my, Kai… You're so badass dumb!'

Kai grinned '…I know, right?'

Hitch shook her head in disbelief and looked around the yard 'I think all battle courtyards will forever remind me of The Pit… it's just the fact that it's a ring and there's usually a poor sap in the middle with somebody watching their downfall'

Kai drew in a deep breath 'Yeah, I can see that' and he became quiet.

'Kai?' Hitch looked at her friend, his previously carefree look now marred by a frown 'oh, Kai, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down… or that you were the sap' she grimaced.

'It's fine Hitch' he said with a sigh 'I'm fine, I just keep remembering Skylor and it's not because you reminded me… it's always there. I wish it would go, but that experience will stay with me for a long time… C'mon' He said and draped his arm over her shoulder 'lets leave the Monks to finish setting up' He guided her back out of the great gates and sat down on the grass outside.

'Do you miss her?' Hitch asked.

Kai paused. He was not used to speaking about his feelings and was not entirely sure how his feelings about Skylor might impact his new friend, so answered carefully 'I do miss her. Or what I thought she was'

'Oh' Hitch replied '…well you would, I mean… I saw her and, she was beautiful, formidable. To you, she must have been all that and more…'

'Well she certainly wasn't _Skylor Chen Head of The House of Chen_!' Kai raised his voice and hands in a pastiche of the maniacal tirade they had witnessed in The Pit. He sat down on the grass and sighed at the sky 'she was playing a role, using me… and enjoying it. She certainly wasn't who I thought she was'

Hitch was quiet, she felt sad for Kai but his life experience outweighed her own, so much so that she didn't know how to give him any advice, though she wanted to, so she found more questions to ask instead 'so…who did you _think_ she was?'

Kai lay back on the grass 'is this necessary Hitch?'

She looked abashed 'uh, no, no of course not…'

Kai sighed again '…I'm sorry Hitch; I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I don't want to burden you with this… or make you feel weird in any way and I guess I feel a little bit defensive over the whole… mess!'

'Oh, no, its fine. I'm sorry; you don't have to talk about it. I didn't mean anything by… I mean I've never… um, I've never been able to talk so much and ask so many questions and I'm kind of intrigued…' Hitches face was alight and her eyes shone as if she could not get enough of the intricate life that Kai lead 'it's so terrible and beautiful and… sordid!'

'Huh! Sordid?'

'Uh well, uh, you know… Its… ummm!' Hitch was suddenly aware she may be overstepping all kinds of marks and allowed a small, nervous laugh to escape.

Kai gave her a sly look and relaxed 'You really have been starved of life haven't you?'

Hitch closed her mouth tight, not wanting to say anything else that may offend her friend and nodded.

'Ok well, here it is…' and Kai told her how he met Skylor and how he fell, like a fool for her charm and beauty and after she revealed her first lie, he chose to believe she had changed and that she had changed for him. He idolised her, mostly from afar as she was very busy, having taken on the family business, albeit in more ways than she revealed. She had a chain of restaurants to maintain and product to develop and he loved that she was an important businesswoman 'I didn't get to see her much, her work took up all of her time, but when I did it was fantastic' and a wistful look came over his face 'but she would be in touch when she was free… and while that worked for me it was very one sided, I see that now'

'So you never went to her'

'No not really'

'And you were ok with that? You never questioned it?'

'Well, no I never did, she was just, very convincing'

'It sounds like she knew what you liked… or wanted and that distracted you from y'know, who she really was?'

'Oh yeah, she knew what I liked all right' he laughed 'She was all over my ego… all the time'

'…And you do have quite an ego'

'… Hey!'

'WHAT?'

'…Ok, I do!' Kai laughed.

'Well then' Hitch gently punched his shoulder.

'Phttt!' Kai snorted 'at least you've read me right… and for the right reasons… I think' Kai flicked Hitch a nervous look.

'Well… I don't know what that means. I have no reasons for anything currently' she smiled at him and shrugged.

Hitch lay down to look up at the sky too and Kai shifted around next to her. The clouds drifted by and they watched them in silence until Kai looked towards her 'I like you Hitch'

'Hmm… I like you too Kai' Hitch replied and they continued to watch the sky until the sound of shadows could be heard ascending the path and they stood, to set about carrying on with their day. Kai left Hitch to prepare for her first training and went to meet with the team who were required to assist.

…

The training had been hard and Hitch wandered back to her quarters amongst the other shadows. Their feet dragged, kicking up dust on the path back down and away from the Monastery. It had been a very long, tough day and they were tired from exertion and nerves. The sun sunk low and glowed its soothing light onto the exhausted faces. Though tired and sweaty Hitch thought how great it was to feel this way and be free to return to a private room with a private _bathroom_! Though Hitch had only just begun to feel comfortable, lingering feelings of disbelief stopped her from allowing herself any enjoyment, as if some cruel twist of fate might take it all away. So the training helped ground her but being judged by the Elemental Ninja with the legendary Master Wu overseeing, replaced her old fears with all new ones.

Master Wu had stood apart, above the courtyard with a good view of the training and was very still; he just watched or drank tea. It was a little unsettling and she wasn't sure what to make of him. Was he evaluating them? Judging them? Laughing at them behind his mystical moustache?

 _Ugh, stop it Hitch. Of course he wasn't, he's The Son of the First Spinjitsu Master, he is above that kind of thing._

She shook her head in exasperation at herself. Breaking away from the Shadows outside the quarters she pushed a small door, taking the steps down to the dorms. It was one long, dark, lower ground hallway that ran around the circumference of the mountain, with the Monastery sat on the peak above.

Her room was at the far end of this section, she didn't need light to find it but her thoughts were so full, she didn't even notice the dark.

 _I think I did ok… The training was pretty straight forward, though it was only my first and the Ninja were pretty tough except for Kai!_

She had kept noticing him… of course.

 _Ugh, you're so obvious Hitch…_

…and she brought the image of Kai smiling and joking to her mind. He had looked so mischievous, almost as if he didn't take training seriously. Master Wu didn't seem to notice… did he care? It was all very confusing, she couldn't compare her normal training to anything else so had to assume this was normal for the Ninja and allowed herself a small laugh.

 _I knew Kai had an easy life!_

She remembered their early conversations; how she accused him of being soft and how he started going on about roses; she giggled in the dark.

 _But, I could be wrong; maybe they're softening us up to break us…_

…a shudder of fear ran through her…

 _Perhaps we'll be beaten if we don't work hard enough? Why does Master Wu watch? Will the weakest be discarded? Or are_ _they just being nice because we are guests? Is that what we are? Guests, to be thrown back into the world after a few weeks? Oh, I'm confused…_

Hitch continued mulling over what a normal training should be and found herself asking more and more paranoid questions that went around in circles and were mainly based in disbelief of how dramatically different life could be and that it couldn't possibly be that way, because good stuff like this was imperceptible to her just a few weeks ago.

 _Ugh! Just stop thinking Hitch!_ She told herself and having reached the end of the dark hall, she opened the door to her room.

She took off her tunic as she entered and threw it on the stool in the corner. A small high window looked out to the sky and cast a shaft of light onto her discarded clothing. Turning to go into the bathroom she noticed a vase of Roses and shook her head in disbelief. She hesitated momentarily before going to pick up the simple vase and move it from the dark corner into the light. From the shadows the vibrant velvety red of the petals were revealed and Hitch gasped at the colour. She knocked her tunic off of the stool and placed the vase onto it so the blooms could sit in daylight and she sat alongside. Mesmerised, she became lost in their intensity and her eyes followed the swirl of the just opening petals. After who knows how long she carefully placed her fingertips around a stem and picked it from the vase, though did not feel the sharp sting of a thorn. She was drawn to look and ran her fingers lightly along the stem, finding only the soft undulations of scars where every thorn had been removed 'Kai!' she gasped aloud and looked at the others. They were all smooth. She stood and picked them out of the vase, water dripping on to the floorboards and a small card dropped down. Her mind was already blown at receiving something so thoughtful, she could barely process what the small white card was and stared at that too until she managed to free herself from the trance to pick it up. She turned it over and read the few words written in pencil.

 _Life should be beautiful._

 _Let me show you._

 _Kai_

Hitch's heart was beating, her nerves were shot and her hands had begun to shake as the water dripped onto her feet.

A gentle knock came at her door causing her to jump silently and she began to hyperventilate. With the roses clutched tightly in her hand, she rested on her knees and took some very deep breaths. The knock came again. Regaining some composure, she went to the door, slowly opened it and found Kai smiling on the other side. He saw the blooms hanging down at her side and her face set in an expression of shock or fear, he wasn't sure, but he could see she was struggling and her body was shaking. He looked into her eyes and saw in them what her life had been, what it was now and that she was in shock. He took the roses from her hand and held her.

'Kai' was all she could say and she raised her hands to hold him too. Kai held her in the safety of his embrace until her heartbeat settled and her breathing returned to normal 'thank you' she whispered.

'So, was I right? About Roses?'

'…You were right' Hitch replied.


	60. The Journey

**59: The Journey**

Lloyd had said farewell to his teammates the previous night and set off early to begin his journey. They had eaten, drank and relaxed; together reminiscing on the past to send Lloyd into his future with memories of times both good and bad, but even the bad had somehow become good in the recounting. He shared with them how the Dark Island had shown him his past and they too, retold tales from their childhood; a time before they had even begun the journey that brought them together and marvelled at how the years that past were stretching without notice. They all felt exhausted from the enormity of recent events and finally retired to bed, embracing their friend and wishing him well on his trip before leaving.

The sun was rising and Lloyd had left before anyone was awake; even the Monks who began their chores at first light. Lloyd looked back as he walked the long winding path away from the monastery and thought about the new generation of Ninja that now frequented the old building. The monastery had gained a new lease of life with its new students providing more vibrancy than the polished veneer of the renovations ever could and Lloyd found he looked forward to his return before he had truly left. He would miss everyone, but it would not be long before he saw them all again. They all needed time to rest and reflect and he hoped Zane and Pixal might return by the time he did. He did not begrudge his inhuman friends for disappearing so spectacularly and to a certain extent he understood. He too had made an impulsive decision to leave and follow his questions though he was sure Zane and Pixal had their own very different reasons. He understood motivation and there really was never a better time than the present to do what was needed and for him, this trip would be his time to reflect and fill his mind with sights old and new. Perhaps retracing the first journey he ever made towards becoming the Green Ninja would help him find a new balance in his life and he checked his map for which road would take him to Jamankai Village. Where he would head after that, he hadn't thought too much about. He knew fate would lead him where he needed to go.

…

Lloyd approached the village; walled and gated, it had reason to fortify itself, but on this occasion he would walk into the streets in peace and the gates were wide open and welcoming. The wall stopped the historic town from spreading into modernity and it felt like stepping into the past. Being here again made him smile at his delinquent past and he shook his head at how he tried to wreck havoc on such tranquillity.

'YOU!' a deep voice shouted. Lloyd turned to see a man crossing the square towards him. As he came closer, the man slowed and standing in front of him took great care in studying Lloyds face until he finally nodded gently 'Yes. It is you… I always knew it was'

'Uh, yes it is indeed _me!'_ Lloyd agreed, though slightly confused by the man's intensity he asked 'do we know each other?'

'Kind of…' the man laughed 'I hope you are not here to raid our markets and take all our candy again?'

'Oh well' Lloyd chuckled ' I do have a sweet tooth!'

'Don't make me hang you from that bracket over there young man!' he joked and jerked his thumb towards the site of Lloyds past shame, where once he had been unceremoniously hung as punishment for stealing, the simple bracket was now adorned with a hanging basket of beautiful blooms and Lloyd noticed something else new 'Is that… a commemorative plaque?' he asked in bewilderment and wandered over to look.

'Indeed it is' said the man. Whenever a child plays up, we bring them here to show them the spot where the Green Ninja was punished, to remind them that even though mistakes are made, you can become a better person' The man stood behind him and placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder 'and I'm proud to say we have the bravest, most well behaved children in Ninjago… and we don't even need to hang any of them from brackets'

'Well, I'm glad something good has come from my past discretions, even if it is highly embarrassing to remember' Lloyd winced at the memory.

The man shook his head in sympathy 'the past is one thing… but you changed your future… as you have for many' Lloyd's stomach began to rumble 'You're hungry!' and the man looked across the square 'you cannot walk into the future hungry' he exclaimed and pointed towards a side street 'Hurry along now… My noodle shack is just down there. Say Arun sent you and it's on the house, it's not much of a thank you, but it's all I have to give' and he shooed Lloyd along.

'Thanks?' Lloyd called after him laughing 'you don't need to thank me… I stole all the sweets in the town, remember?'

The man smiled and shrugged 'maybe I have more to thank you for than most' Lloyd was not completely sure he understood what the man had said but nodded anyway. He gave the spot of his past misdemeanours a final grimace and continued off in the direction of the noodle shack.

Down the side street he saw an awning with red lanterns hanging and approached the small food hatch. It had an open counter with a couple of stools on which to perch and a TV to watch while you ate. It looked very welcoming and Lloyd sat down and looked in over the counter. The tiny kitchen was filled with steam that billowed from the pans on the industrial stove and a clattering came from an open cupboard door where a ladder poked out from behind 'hello?' he said to the person inside the cupboard.

A hand waved from behind the door 'Hi… oof' they said '…hold on there a sec'

'Do you need a hand?' Lloyd asked leaning in over the counter to try and see.

'No, no, its fine. I'm fine, its all good' she said

'Ok…' he said warily and sat back on his stool to wait while the hatch girl slowly came back down the ladder. Her arms were full and she carefully backed away from the door to close it with her foot, but it banged the ladder 'oh, shoot…' she muttered and balanced the stack of pots into one arm to move the ladder to the side and push the door shut carefully. She glanced up at the TV and following her gaze Lloyd jumped to see his dragon shooting into the sky from the House of Shadows.

'That's something else isn't it?' the girl said in awe and turned to her customer expecting a similar response but on seeing who was sat at her counter promptly dropped all the pans in shock! Her eyes shut tight she awaited a crash that never came. Opening one eye and then the other, the girl was stunned to see the pans rise up to sit on the counter a green shimmer around them 'you… you're…' she looked up at the TV to point in amazement at an action close up of Lloyd in the news footage.

 _'…in this special, brought to you exclusively by me Gail Gossip, I talk with the legendary Green Ninja, figurehead of our beloved Ninja Force, keeping the city safe from the unknown…'_

'Uh… yes, yep, that's me…' Lloyd looked a little embarrassed and wasn't entirely sure where to look with the girl staring at him so intently.

'…have you seen your plaque?' she blurted out.

Lloyd laughed 'I _have_ ' he said 'it was helpfully pointed out to me by Arun'

'Oh, ha ha, you've met my dad then!'

'That was your dad?'

She nodded 'he's your biggest fan and probably sent you down here for free food I should imagine'

'That he did' Lloyd confirmed and glanced up to see his interview with Gail Gossip and winced '… so embarrassing'

She glanced at him and shook her head 'nooo…' she said, disagreeing with a smile only to be distracted by something burning on the stove ' _oh crap! The pot stickers'_ the griddle pan had begun to billow black smoke and she reached out in panic to move it off the flame. On touching the hot metal handle she screamed and immediately dropped the heavy pan, which tipped awkwardly, knocking another full of steaming broth from the stove.

A burst of power flipped the two pans away as Lloyd instinctively flew across the counter, sending the condiment tray flying to grab the girl as a flickering green shield extended over them; protection from the blackened pot stickers that rained down and the scalding broth that spilt forward.

From their crouched position the girl tentatively opened her eyes to view the disaster zone around them and up at a single singed, sticky dumpling resting on top of the glowing green orb '…oh my Masters… What just happened?'

Lloyd released his grip on her 'sorry…' he apologised.

'What on earth for?' she exclaimed.

'I spilt the salt, that's bad luck' he said, trying not to laugh.

'Masters, I don't believe in luck!'

'No? So what do you believe in?'

'Well… Fate, obviously' the girl laughed.

Lloyd felt a little bashful and nodded. After all, the story-writers had a reason for everything.

'Well, fate or luck… You saved me!' she exclaimed.

'I guess I did' and Lloyd's gaze was held by the beauty of her dark eyes.

'You did' she confirmed, only to realise that both were caught staring and she looked away nervously 'thank you…. um…I'm sorry but what do I call you?' she asked 'Green Ninja sounds a bit weird'

'Ha, no… that would be weird' he released the shield and the pot sticker plopped comically between them. Standing he extended his hand to her 'I'm Lloyd'

The girl smiled and took his hand. Lloyd pulled her up and she seemed more than a little flustered to be in such close proximity to him and nervously pushed her long white hair behind her ear 'Well nice to meet you Lloyd. I'm Harumi'


End file.
